Entreguerras
by Janet Cab
Summary: Jean y Armin tienen veintinueve años, una casa pintada de celeste y tres periquitos verdes sobrealimentados -en opinión de Armin, como si supiera de pájaros o ALGO-. Jean es el Comandante del Cuerpo de Exploración y Armin compagina su puesto en la División de Arqueros con la docencia, y les va bien así. Casi siempre. [What if largo] JeArmin
1. Profesor Arlert

**Disclaimer:** a estas alturas todos tenemos claro que Shingeki no Kyojin es de Hajime Isayama. Ya sabéis. Ese tío que probablemente le arrancó el corazón a un bebé y se lo comió en alguna de sus vidas pasadas. O en esta. Tengo mis dudas.

NdA: la siguiente historia transcurre catorce años después de los hechos acontecidos en _Guerra de Guerrillas._ No es necesario leerla ni releerla para comprender este fic, únicamente tener en cuenta que en su calidad de what if, el Escuadrón de Levi nunca murió y lo ocurrido tras la 57ª Expedición varía, en tanto que Annie no fue capturada justo después. Además, en GG Eren tiene tiempo de aprender a controlar sus poderes cuando es joven. _Entreguerras_ trata de respetar el canon de lo expuesto en la primera temporada del anime, con la salvedad del what if que ya hemos dicho. Si algo carece de coherencia o anda flojo de la misma lo asumiré e intentaré enmendarlo, pues soy consciente de que las intrigas son mi talón de Aquiles.

A leer :D

* * *

 _Entreguerras_

de

 _Janet Cab_

* * *

 **Profesor Arlert**

Durante su segunda semana como profesor de Historia en una de las dos academias del Distrito Karanese, Armin tuvo que admitir que se había puesto nervioso. Y no era para menos.

En comparación con el resto de docentes con los que se codeaba, en su mayoría señoras y señores de mediana edad bastante quemados por una profesión poco agradecida, Armin Arlert era el paraíso para los estudiantes que acababan de graduarse en enseñanzas elementales, y que al comenzar a formarse en alguna de las ramas que ofrecía la Academia _Scio Estas Potenco_ (el cual en opinión de Armin era un nombre excelente, aunque Jean lo ultrajara refiriéndose al centro como "el SEP") habían abandonado toda esperanza de ser tratados con delicadeza.

Hasta que los pocos que se habían matriculado en _Historia de los Muros_ habían corrido la voz de que el profe nuevo no solo se quedaba con los nombres de la gente, sino que además desvelaba los epígrafes que no caerían en el examen, facilitaba material para estudiar, les daba las gracias hicieran la aportación que hiciesen y los dejaba entrar si llegaban tarde, siempre con un "hola, Terry", "bienvenida, Noelia", "buenos días, Kevin" y una inclinación amable de la cabeza. Y había clavado en el tablón de anuncios del aula un pergamino con sus horarios de tutoría. Todo eso le había valido a Armin un aumento impresionante de alumnos en su asignatura, que al estar todavía en vías de desarrollo seguía teniendo la consideración de optativa, y había conllevado una disminución considerable en _Religión del Muro,_ que a su vez se había convertido en optativa tras los acontecimientos de la última década.

Armin procuraba no coincidir mucho con su colega de Religión en la Sala del Café. "Hola, Amanda". Con su gabardina más raída, un centenar de libros bajo el brazo y una sonrisa conciliadora. "Arlert". Moño apretado, sequedad tensa y gafas de pasta rojas. La señorita Perkins lo trataba con una frialdad muy educada desde que él le había robado a media clase sin querer, y Armin seguía sin saber qué hacer con ella, porque si bien no eran amigos, tenían que verse varias veces al día cuando sus turnos coincidían y era un poco incómodo fingir que no se conocían si se encontraban por la calle y cada uno iba por una acera distinta, pero verse forzados a saludarse si se topaban de frente por los pasillos del SEP.

("¿Sabes qué? Me alegro de que hayas empezado a abreviar, porque en serio, el nombrecito es más largo que un día sin pan", "ay, Jean. Cuando tienes una mente simple todo te parece largo. Y lo peor es que sigues resistiéndote a llevarte la lista cuando vas a hacer la compra y yo me sigo cabreando porque te traes mil porquerías que no necesitamos y olvidas cosas que sí", "lo hago para mantener viva la llama de la relación. Parece que no me conoces").

Armin había sido un detractor declarado de la religión en sus tiempos mozos, hasta que entendió que lo que hacía daño a las personas no eran las creencias (o la falta de ellas, lo cual constituía una creencia en sí), sino la intolerancia. Y por lo que había oído, la señorita Perkins no era desdeñosa con los puntos de vista contrarios a los suyos, y dejaba participar a todos. Tendría que hacer las paces con ella. Eventualmente.

Dejando de lado el desplante de su colega, Armin se había acostumbrado a su nuevo rebaño con rapidez. Había dado discursos con una docena de cañones apuntándole y casi había estallado de alivio cuando la jugada le había salido bien, así que hacerlo rodeado de caras curiosas que no querían matarle -o eso esperaba- le resultaba muy gratificante. Un regalo que no estaba seguro de merecerse, porque sencillamente se plantaba ahí dos tardes a la semana, pletórico de ideas frescas e inspiradoras y las compartía con un puñado de personas que lo trataban de "usted". Y ganaba un sueldo a cambio. A veces se desvelaba de madrugada solo para seguir corrigiendo sus redacciones, porque le intrigaba mucho saber qué opinaba Miriam Bansville sobre la paulatina abolición de la pena de muerte en los Distritos.

Era más de lo que podía pedir.

Estaba recorriendo un camino que había elegido. Con absoluto albedrío. Su temario, sus exámenes, sus explicaciones, su adorable pizarra negra como un cuervo.

Lo rodeaban cuatro paredes y la estancia estaba abarrotada de sillas, mesas y bolsas de piel y lona, y la ventilación dejaba que desear, pero Armin se sentía más libre en aquella clase maltrecha que fuera de ella. Después del Decreto 07/23 nada había vuelto a ser igual.

No para él.

–Y para terminar, chicos –concluyó ese martes, cerrando el pesado manual que él mismo había terminado de escribir ese mismo verano, y que cada vez demandaban más editoriales–, recordad que en la próxima sesión daremos la transición de la monarquía absolutista a la democracia parlamentaria que experimentó Sina hace tan solo cinco años. El concepto de democracia parlamentaria es novedosísimo, así que no os preocupéis, lo daremos desde cero. Eso sí –se dirigió desde el centro de la habitación hasta la pizarra entre murmullos de aprobación, porque a Armin le gustaba pasear mientras explicaba. Sacó una tiza del primer cajón de su escritorio y escribió en qué consistía la tarea que iba a marcarles, para los rezagados que tuvieran la cabeza en el séptimo cielo–, os voy a pedir que me traigáis un pergamino muy cortito con las cuatro características del Absolutismo que consideréis más importantes. Recordad que terminamos de hablar de este sistema el lunes, así que podéis acudir a vuestros apuntes. En el caso de que no os haya sido posible coger nada, he puesto a vuestra disposición diez ejemplares de un ensayo que trata desde una perspectiva bastante didáctica el tema en la biblioteca de la academia, así que organizaos en grupos para que todos podáis usarlos. Oh, y ya he hablado con la dirección sobre el asunto de las mesas –recordó–, y me complace comunicaros que la señorita Perkins ha accedido a prestarnos veinte pupitres hasta fin de curso. Así nadie tendrá que continuar sentándose en las ventanas –porque en efecto, eso era lo que pasaba, ni más ni menos. Había tanta masificación en _Historia de los Muros_ que los que llegaban tarde no tenían más remedio que hacerse un hueco en las repisas de los amplios ventanales laterales–. Eso es todo. –Sonrisa amplia. Calidez brotando a borbotones. Ojos cansados pero felices. Nadie tenía corazón para quejarse por los deberes–. Disfrutad del fin de semana.

Antes de que se armara el acostumbrado revuelo de sillas arrastrándose y tinteros siendo sellados por sus correspondientes tapones de corcho, una chica levantó la mano. Miriam Bansville era una de sus alumnas más avispadas, pero Armin no podía decir que fuera de sus favoritas, porque en palabras de Jean "se encariñaba con cualquiera", aunque el prefería pensar que todos sus estudiantes tenían una cualidad que los hacía especiales y preciados.

–Profesor Arlert –lo interpeló Miriam–, ¿después de vacaciones nos contará cómo el Cuerpo de Exploración acabó con los Titanes? O sea, prácticamente han terminado con ellos, ¿no? Apenas hay ya avistamientos, y por eso los reclutas acompañan a los ganaderos, los mineros y demás gremios a traer riquezas de fuera de los muros a las ciudades, cultivar terrenos y pescar en el mar.

–No vale decirnos que lo desconoce –secundó Terry Hish, un chico con la tez pálida y un gran talento para el debate–. Todos sabemos que sigue siendo el Jefe de la División de Arqueros del Cuerpo de Exploración, a pesar de que se dedique a la docencia a tiempo parcial.

La expectación bulló con tal fuerza que Armin tuvo que carraspear para hacerse oír.

–No se me pasaría por la cabeza mentiros. –se defendió, divertido–. Después de todo, siempre he abogado por la libertad de información a capa y espada, y es gracias a su inclusión en la nueva Carta de Derechos Fundamentales que se me permite investigar e impartir esta materia. No obstante –prosiguió–, sí que os digo que hay detalles que no puedo contaros, por el secreto profesional al que estoy sometido. De todas formas lo he consultado con la dirección, el Comandante Kirschtein y el Sargento Yeager y los tres me han dado luz verde para llevar a cabo una actividad que creo que os va a gustar.

–¿Qué actividad? –preguntaron Miriam y Terry al unísono.

De verdad que no se los merecía. A ninguno. Armin ponía la mano en el fuego -y no se quemaría- a que muy pocos de los presentes asistían a su clase por compromiso. Con el cambio que había sufrido la sociedad, la curiosidad había florecido hasta en las mentes más cerradas. Y sus chicos eran la curiosidad hecha carne.

–Debido a que el asunto de los titanes le apasiona mucho más al Sargento Yeager que a mí, y cuando digo "mucho" quiero decir _muchísimo_ , se ha ofrecido a dar una charla.

Si antes se había montado un pequeño barullo, tras esa noticia se volvieron directamente histéricos.

–¿El Sargento Eren Yeager? –inquirió Miriam con un hilo de voz.

–¿El Héroe de Trost? –preguntó Terry, emocionado.

Trinos aquí y allá. Su pacífica aula se había convertido en un gran nido repleto de polluelos.

–Va a venir, ¡va a venir aquí! ¿Te lo puedes creer?

–¿Se puede traer a gente de fuera del SEP a la charla?

–¿Se le pueden pedir autógrafos?

–¿Si salimos al patio un momento puede transformarse en titán un segundito?

–¿Qué dices, idiota? ¿Y si se nos merienda?

–Eso molaría _tanto._

Armin resolvió todas y cada una de las dudas, salvo la de los autógrafos, porque a sus veintinueve años, su mejor amigo seguía siendo tan cambiante e impulsivo como con quince, y Armin prefería consultarle antes de dar nada por sentado. Ese día habían quedado con él y con Mikasa para cenar, así que aprovecharía la ocasión, porque estaba seguro de que a Jean le maravillaría saber que alguien andaba tras una dedicatoria de Eren y se le ocurrirían tropecientos disparates al respecto, y se trataba de su mejor amigo, pero hacía años que Eren también era amigo de Jean, y Armin era muy fan de sus disputas.

Minutos después, con las incógnitas despejadas y la fecha de la charla ya fijada, fueron desalojando la estancia hasta dejar a Armin solo, garabateando en su agenda y guardando sus pertenencias en el maletín de cuero negro que Jean le regaló cuando el SEP le había enviado una carta otorgándole la plaza que Armin había solicitado, tras mucho papeleo con la Legión para acreditar que asumir ambos empleos era perfectamente compaginable con el régimen de incompatibilidades de la milicia.

 _Prof. A. Arlert_

Eso había mandado grabar Jean en letras azules.

Armin se preguntó si ya habría llegado a casa. Desde su mesa podía ver un trozo de cielo naranja lamido por un par de nubes alargadas. Y hacía calor. Pensó que le apetecía darse un chapuzón en el lago. ¿Se le habría ocurrido a Jean tender la ropa esa mañana? Porque solo tenían un bañador cada uno (debido a la aversión de Jean a ir de compras) y Armin recordaba haberlos restregado con jabón la noche anterior.

Releyó por quinta vez la carta que le había llegado a casa el día anterior.

"Estimado señor Arlert:

Como puede figurarse, seguimos sin cejar en nuestro empeño de reubicar a los refugiados extramurales. Coincidirá conmigo en lo humanitario de este objetivo, el cual ostenta un interés colectivo indudable. Es por ello que estamos destinando las viviendas abandonadas y semidestruidas de Shiganshina, entre otros distritos del Muro María, a las personas que proceden de fuera y que vienen en busca de un techo bajo el que descansar y rehacer sus vidas. Nos consta que a pesar de ser el heredero testado por su abuelo de la finca urbana asentada en la Calle Porpington, nº 23, puerta D, no reside usted en ella desde la Primera Caída.

Es legal conservar la propiedad inmueble practicando manifestaciones de voluntad anuales en el Registro Civil de Sina, lo cual ha venido haciendo usted hasta la fecha. Le rogamos, no obstante, que ceda la parcela al Estado, el cual le abonará la mitad del precio original a cambio. Piense en ello, porque esta facultad de conservación solo es válida durante veinte años, y usted ha hecho uso de ella dieciocho, auxiliado desde los doce hasta los quince por el Representante del Menor de Karanese, y desde los quince hasta los dieciocho por su tutora, la señora Odette Kirschtein.

Si llegara a agotar el plazo, el Estado se adjudicará automáticamente la propiedad y usted no tendrá derecho a compensación dineraria alguna.

Sea prudente.

 _Hitch Dreyse, Directora General del Departamento de Recurso_ s

Ministerio de Fomento

Armin esbozó una sonrisa amarga. Aquella era una cuestión que debería haber solventado hace mucho, y que seguía sin verse preparado para afrontar. Seguramente Hitch se había visto tentada de mover hilos en el Ministerio solo para ahorrarle el mal trago a él, pero Armin apostaba que la ex-militar se lo había comentado a Marlowe y este se había negado con rotundidad.

Armin los entendía y no estaba enfadado, ni mucho menos. Tan solo cumplían con su deber, y aunque con el tiempo esos dos se habían ido unificando en cuestiones morales, todavía chocaban como maremotos en algunos puntos, y Armin no quería que discutieran por su culpa.

Enderezó varios pupitres que a su juicio estaban torcidos y se encaminó hacia las ventanas para cerrarlas. Fue asomarse a la primera y enredársele un par de manos en el cuello. No eran unas manos cualquiera, claro. Armin las reconocería aunque se quedara ciego y solo le quedara el tacto. Ásperas en el hueco entre el pulgar y el índice, en una dureza permanente producto de demasiadas horas sosteniendo el soporte de las espadas de la Legión. Una cicatriz blanquecina y alargada entre el anular y el meñique que se había llevado de recuerdo al resbalar por una pared escarpada cuando solo eran cadetes. Suaves en las yemas de los dedos. Inesperadamente cuidadosas cuando Armin había enfermado o caído inconsciente en medio de la batalla. Serpenteando por su espalda, atadas a sus muñecas, firmes sobre su pecho.

Las manos de Jean.

–Dime _por favor_ –resopló. A dos centímetros de su nariz. Recostado en el voladizo que rodeaba la segunda planta del edificio. Embutido en su uniforme. El vuelco en el corazón fue instantáneo. Rompedor. Doloroso. Las punzadas tras los oídos ya no eran tan frecuentes como al principio, pero Armin se preguntó si pararían alguna vez. Probablemente cuando a Jean dejaran de sentarle tan bien la ropa y la desnudez, lo cual no sucedería nunca. Es más, según ese científico que había descubierto en los sótanos de las residencias de verano de los Lords que les habían dado permiso para registrar, había tres cosas infinitas: el universo, la estupidez humana y la percha de Jean. Se reprochó mentalmente por no haber notado su presencia. Un día de estos se le colaba un terrorista por la ventana y él tan feliz–. Dime por favor que todo eso de las firmitas iba en serio. Eren, el ídolo adolescente. Es buenísimo. Me voy de la vida.

Y se rió con fuerza, como si fuera un cataclismo hecho persona, aullando como los chuchos.

–Hola Jean.

Y lo besó porque podía, porque ya no tenía que esconderse para hacerlo, porque no soportaba verlo reírse tan guapo y tan poderoso sin saborear su risa. Aunque pensándolo bien, Armin estaba convencido de que ambos habían aceptado llevar lo suyo en relativo secreto solo porque sabían que era cuestión de tiempo que cayera el veto de la Iglesia sobre "la homosexualidad a largo plazo", que era un eufemismo para aquellas relaciones que perduraban hasta la edad adulta, y que la Iglesia había condenado en aras de proteger la subsistencia de la humanidad, debido a que la escasez sempiterna de alimentos, el gran número de bajas en el sector militar y la peligrosidad de las enfermedades contagiosas ya borraban a suficientes personas del mapa anualmente.

No podían permitirse un cuarto factor contribuyente a la extinción total.

Además, el sector más fanático de la Iglesia había alegado que en realidad, las uniones entre personas del mismo sexo no surgían por amor, sino por un deseo cobarde de eludir la responsabilidad de engendrar un hijo y asumir el riesgo de que en un futuro el niño desease unirse al ejército para consagrar su vida al mantenimiento de los muros.

Y los muros eran el núcleo de la religión.

Era curioso cómo gran parte de la gente había creído no estar bajo su influjo, mientras crecían usando la palabra _hereje_ como insulto.

Por suerte para ellos los valores eran cíclicos, y la homofobia había ido tocando su fin en una parte predominante de la sociedad. Seguían en auge ciertos estereotipos demasiado arraigados para desaparecer de la noche a la mañana, y continuaban gastándose bromas basadas en ellos, pero incluso la gente que proseguía teniendo reservas para con la vida privada de los demás evitaba exteriorizarlas, porque las agresiones verbales y físicas por razones étnicas, pertenencia a determinados grupos, religión, raza, orientación sexual e ideas políticas se castigaban con subidas de impuestos particularmente duras para el agresor, ya que a diferencia de las agresiones comunes, las cometidas por motivos discriminatorios seguían un procedimiento distinto. Una vez declarado culpable al procesado, se investigaba su patrimonio y la cuota a pagar siempre se fijaba un poco por encima de sus posibilidades, a modo de persuadirlo de llevar a cabo un nuevo acometimiento.

Armin no abogaba con mucha convicción por esa medida, porque opinaba que modular el comportamiento de la gente a base de temor a las represalias no era la salida, pero si le preguntaban cómo combatiría él esas situaciones tampoco era capaz de ofrecer una respuesta satisfactoria.

Los asaltos más violentos se saldaban con temporadas largas en la cárcel. Además, desde que Marlowe Sand presidía la Policía Militar, el sector pudiente de la capital que poseía negocios turbios se cuidaba mucho de mantener la corruptela fuera de su vista, porque sabía que si el Comandante Sand los trincaba en algún chanchullo, tratar de llegar a un trato con él para esquivar la prisión sería misión imposible.

–Buenas tardes, profesor Arlert. –Apenas un siseo. Jean le dibuja patrones en la barbilla con los dedos. La pulsera de caracolas tintineando en su muñeca, después de pasar años enroscada en su tobillo. Lo mira al revés, y parece sorprendido, como si los besos de Armin fueran un regalo y no un derecho. La brisa le mueve el flequillo arenoso demasiado crecido–. Un titán se ha comido mis deberes –Armin está a punto de reírse, pero Jean lo distrae. Le desata la media melena en la que se había recogido el pelo. Cae como una cascada, dorado y lacio, ocultando sus caras. Jean le sonríe desde abajo–. ¿Puedo hacerle un trabajo para aprobar?

Si le hubiese soltado eso al principio, Armin habría muerto, revivido y muerto otra vez, porque es imposible que Jean no lo esté diciendo con la peor de las intenciones, cuando lleva puesta su mirada más oscura.

–Claro. Pero me lo vas a tener que exponer en mi despacho.

Armin se ha ido inmunizando.

–¿Se lo expongo encima o debajo de la mesa –y le muerde la boca. Armin espera que a la limpiadora no le dé por pasarse por su clase hasta dentro de una hora. Porque Jean está ronroneando y lo está buscando y no puede _pretender_ que–, profesor Arlert?

 _Preferiría besarte y morir hoy mismo que pasar el resto de mi vida sin hacerlo, Jean._

* * *

Yyy básicamente así empieza el regalo que no pude terminar a tiempo para el cumple de **Kaith Jackson**. Es muy ñoño y responde a nuestra necesidad de una vida más fácil para Jean y para Armin, a la luz de los últimos hechos acontecidos en el manga. Queríamos compartirlo por aquí, a ver si le gustaba a alguien más C: Gracias a ShikaZuka por echarme un cable con un error de repetición que había en este primer capítulo (L).


	2. Todo me parece bonito

**NdA:** ¿HABÉIS VISTO EL 84 DEL MANGA? Mátame camión.

Antes de que leáis el capi, quería recomendaros un **jearmin** muy bonito. Se llama _Enredados_ y es de  Kaith Jackson, quien me lo regaló por mi 21er cumpleaños. Es un oneshot y se ambienta en el Potterverso, y esto es así porque Kaith y yo llevamos poco menos de doscientas páginas de un AU!jearmin escritas entre las dos, y _Enredados_ tiene lugar en el canon de ese AU harrypotteriano que hemos creado. Algún día publicaremos el trabajo entero pero mientras, si tenéis tiempo pasaos por su cuenta, el oneshot os va a gustar :3

Sin más dilación, muchas gracias por esta bienvenida tan bonita.

* * *

 **Todo me parece bonito**

A Jean le gusta su vida, y ese es un desenlace que no se habría esperado si alguien se lo hubiera predicho tras la muerte de Marco, porque en ese momento pensó que el mundo se había roto. Que había dejado de girar sobre sus ejes, deteniéndose un momento solo para que Jean muriera de pena y desencanto. Que su amigo había sido solo un augurio de todas las penurias que estaban por venir.

Y entonces Armin lo había besado en el comedor aquella noche de luna llena y té de naranja, y se habían pegado MESES haciendo el capullo los dos, Jean tratando de engañarse y Armin intentando anticiparse a lo que Jean podría querer. Después, a Jean lo habían nombrado Líder de Escuadrón y Armin le había enseñado todo lo que dolía, diciéndole en silencio que lo quería y que ahí estaba su corazón, latiendo frenético, vulnerable y a la vista, y Jean casi lo escuchó pedirle que no lo matara de dolor aunque tuviese la mejor de las oportunidades para hacerlo. Y sí, puede que lo sano hubiera sido que Jean hubiese aprendido a no odiarse a sí mismo por todas las vidas que se habían perdido con él al mando, por todas las decisiones equivocadas que tomó, por todas las veces que sus palabras habían herido a alguien. Puede que lo más saludable hubiese sido aprender a quererse antes de aprender a querer a Armin y no al revés, pero no funcionó así, y Jean no cree que lo hayan estado haciendo tan mal durante los últimos catorce años, porque han crecido juntos y Jean cree que si es mejor persona es gracias a él, y quizá ese es el método que encaja con ellos. Con Armin y Jean.

 _¿Acaso hay una fórmula universal para estas cosas?_

Le repatea mucho que Shadis todavía se burle de Armin y de él diciendo que son unos gusanos dependientes que se marchitarán cuando se dejen.

–No se lo tengas en cuenta –lo aplaca Armin ese viernes, de camino a casa–. Lo dice solo para molestarte.

–Pues me jode muchísimo –bufa Jean–. Es evidente que me destrozaría si rompieras conmigo. ¿Qué clase de tío sería si no me tocara eso? Lo más hipócrita de todo es que estas guasas solo pasan con las parejas –Jean pasa por esa última palabra de puntillas, como si la utilizara todos los días–. Nadie se va riendo de los demás con la cantinela de "pues cuando tu madre la palme lo vas a pasar de cojones, eh?", "a ver cómo sufres cuando tu mejor amigo de la infancia cambie de Distrito y os distanciéis". Todos dan por hecho que esa dependencia emocional es _normal_. No entiendo cómo a Shadis no le entra en la puta cabeza que el año que viene podré decir que llevo más años de mi vida vividos contigo que sin ti, que trabajamos en el mismo sitio y que he estado a punto de perderte demasiadas veces como para renunciar a verte entrar en la cocina, quedarte mirando la taza con el dibujo del pez como un pasmarote, moverla hasta que el bendito pez se queda apuntando al frutero e irte por donde has venido.

Armin enmudece. Se le seca la boca. Porque puede que ahora Jean y él no tengan inconveniente en ser honestos el uno con el otro (lo cual es irónico viniendo de Jean pero sí, le había costado un triunfo volverse transparente para Armin), pero normalmente sus arranques de sinceridad no pasan por Jean indignado porque a _alguien_ sobre la faz del planeta le quepa la menor duda de que sin Armin, Jean Kirschtein es poco más que un perro abandonado.

A veces, Armin sigue asombrándose de la intensidad con la que lo mira. Siempre pensó que él sería el que más iba a dar de los dos, y aunque trata de convencerse de que ambos se quieren por igual, en ocasiones como esa siente que Jean está a otro nivel. Y necesita decirle que no puede imaginarse su futuro sin verlo a él, que ha estado dispuesto a sacrificarse, que ha _matado_ por él y que le da un poco de miedo perderlo, porque no está seguro de poder volver a encontrarse a sí mismo después.

Y no debería darle tantas vueltas. Tendría que centrarse en el presente. Pero ha soñado tanto, tantísimo con Jean sin pulso que lo entiende. Entiende su pánico. Todavía recuerda cuando tuvo que ayudarlo a respirar en la reconquista del Muro María. Armin se había manchado las manos con la sangre que le salía de la nariz a borbotones, espesa y negruzca. Se le habían saltado las lágrimas porque estaba demasiado conmocionado para discernir si Jean tenía una hemorragia interna, o si se trataba de una fractura, o si podía practicarle la reanimación cardiovascular sin arriesgarse a que tuviera una costilla rota y le perforase el pulmón al apretar.

Comprende que Jean, al contrario que muchos civiles, no tenga reparo en decir que le da algo sin él, porque ha tenido demasiadas oportunidades para experimentar cómo sería y ya conoce la respuesta de sobra.

Y Armin también.

–Tan solo se preocupa por nosotros. Ya sabes cómo es –dice Armin, recuperándose–. Supongo que le preocupa la posibilidad de que nos separemos (por lo que sea, Jean, no estoy diciendo que nos vayamos a dejar, puede matarnos una gripe) y no podamos volver a ser felices sin el otro.

En retrospectiva, es una maravilla poder hablar de sus sentimientos con Armin abiertamente. Jean todavía no entiende cómo no se ahogó de la frustración durante sus primeros dos años juntos.

–Pues por mí puede meterse sus preocupaciones por el culo. Esto es muy decepcionante. Cuando Erwin se jubiló el año pasado y me invistieron como Comandante me esperaba un poco más de respeto. Pero Shadis me sigue saludando con un "eh, escoria" y Sasha sigue tifando patatas de la cocina en mis narices. El otro día la pillé con una carretilla. Y Eren sigue siendo Eren.

–A lo mejor esperabas que se convirtiera en mariposa.

–Yo me entiendo.

Jean parlotea un par de frases más, hasta que se percata de que Armin va cargado como una mula.

–Jean, solo son libros y redacciones.

Jean lo mira con desconfianza. ¿Solo? ¿De verdad que a Armin no le pesa mucho?

Insiste.

–Llevas como cuatro carpetas y cinco libros. Dame algo, anda.

 _Ahora._ Es el momento de comprobar si Armin está siendo franco o por el contrario-

–¡Pero si estamos llegando! _Ahora_ ya no tiene sentido que me ofrezcas ayuda. Lo que pasa es que quieres quedar bien.

 _Ajá._ Típico de Armin, quitarle importancia a algo para luego construir una bola hecha de detalles que Jean considera insignificantes hasta que Armin se la tira encima. Es una faceta de su personalidad que le saca de quicio, porque justamente cuando Armin le echa en cara lo mucho que le molestó que Jean confundiera a Platón con Aristóteles hace cuatro otoños, justo ahí es cuando Jean piensa "ah, pues no me acuerdo yo de eso".

A Armin le irritan cosas muy insospechadas, y Jean se obliga a vivir en alerta permanente para detectar sus rebotes, pero hay veces que el muy hijo de su madre lo pilla con la guardia baja.

–¡Estaba ofuscado con Shadis! Podrías haberme pedido que te echase una mano, ¿no? Que no soy adivino.

– _Ya_ da igual. En serio, no pasa nada.

 _Sí, claro._

Está soñando si cree que Jean va a dejarlo estar después de esa afronta. Le cierra el paso, poniendo los brazos en cruz. Desafiándolo con su sonrisa más combativa. En medio de uno de los senderos que atraviesan un pequeño bosque. Su casa está al otro lado, en las afueras de Karanese.

–Hagamos una cosa. Si hago que te caigas de culo, llevo yo todos esos papeluchos.

Armin tarda un poco en hablar. Parece estar sopesando si Jean va en serio o tiene alguna probabilidad de escaquearse de su pataleta.

 _Iluso._

–De acuerdo –suspira al final–. ¿Y si resulta que soy yo el que hace que te caigas de culo, Kirschtein? ¿Has contemplado ese giro argumental?

–Pues entonces no solo tendrás que cargar con esa montaña de paranoias –le advierte Jean, cabeceando hacia los papeles de Armin–, sino que además tendrás que llevarme a caballito.

Se miran sin decir nada. Miden prácticamente lo mismo. Los ojos de Armin se afilan, y Jean separa las piernas y adelanta los hombros, preparándose. Armin busca a su alrededor, y se toma su tiempo para colocar sus estúpidos apuntes de sabelotodo con ínfulas en el tocón de un árbol.

Jean pone los ojos en blanco.

–Espero que no te estén entrando celos de estos _papeluchos_ , Jean. Creía que habíamos superado tu etapa territorial. Bueno –reflexiona, sacándose el chaleco color caqui y dejándolo sobre una rama baja. Remangándose hasta los codos–, siempre creo que la hemos superado, hasta que llega una promoción nueva de cadetes a la División de Arqueros y sufres una recaída muy dramática.

–Por lo menos el setenta y cinco por ciento de ellos quiere acostarse contigo. Es estadística pura y dura. –Se encoge de hombros–. Yo solo me limito a dar paseos por tu campo de entrenamiento en el poquísimo tiempo que tengo libre –recalca, haciéndose el ofendido. Armin arquea las cejas. _A otro perro con ese hueso_ – y a felicitarte por tu trabajo, hostias. Ves fantasmas donde no los hay.

–"Y así, chicos, es como se acierta un blanco en movimiento con una punta de flecha Hunor Nimrod de cuatro hojas. Seguro que vuestro instructor os parece perfecto en todo, y yo vengo a traeros dos noticias en exclusiva al respecto y un dato meramente informativo. Las noticias son que sí, es asquerosamente perfecto. Y está pillado. De hecho planea casarse este verano. Y el dato meramente informativo es que soy el Comandante y uno de mis pasatiempos es expulsar novatos del cuartel."

–Verás qué risas cuando te hagas viejo y pellejo y te empiece a fallar la memoria. Y yo no hablo así. No ridiculices mi tono para ganar la discusión.

–No necesito ridiculizar tu tono para ganarte, Jean -Armin no pierde la sonrisa, pero se agazapa y esa es la señal–, solo ser más rápido que tú.

La patada de Armin va directa a su estómago, pero Jean la esquiva con facilidad y se aprovecha de su aparente desequilibrio para propinarle un puñetazo en la mandíbula que no llega nunca, porque Armin se revuelve y consigue bloquearlo con el brazo. El choque adquiere una cualidad eléctrica cuando se miran durante el fogonazo de un segundo, tratando de prever los movimientos del contrario. Brincan hacia atrás, solo para volver a lanzarse a por el otro de inmediato.

–Te voy a denunciar por violencia doméstica –le gruñe Jean, barriendo el suelo con la pierna.

Armin salta con presteza, sonriente.

-Solo estamos jugando Jeannie. No te hagas el víctima.

La contienda se alarga diez minutos, hasta que Jean consigue atrapar el pie de Armin y Armin tira de la chaqueta de Jean para no caerse. Acaban tendidos en un claro un poco alejado del sendero en el que empezaron los primeros golpes, respirando con pesadez.

Jean tiene que admitir que Armin ha aguantado el tipo con bastante dignidad. Para no haber dominado jamás la ofensiva en el cuerpo a cuerpo, está mejor que bien. Jean lo frió a entrenamientos privados hasta bien entrada la veintena, porque "tienes que ser capaz de defenderte, flojucho", y las sesiones realmente dieron sus frutos, porque Armin acabó aprendiendo a utilizar la fuerza del oponente a su favor, tras muchos moretones amarillos y púrpuras y mucho morder el polvo.

Pero nunca ha sido muy ducho como atacante. Sabe pelear contra Jean porque sabe _cómo_ pelea Jean.

–Pues yo aquí veo un empate –jadea Jean–. Pero no es que me hayas derribado con ese saco de huesos que tienes por cuerpo. Me he tirado.

–No podríamos hacernos un rasguño aunque quisiéramos. Mis movimientos son las tuyos, Jean. Tú fuiste el único que se empeñó en enseñarme a pelear "de verdad". Todos los topetazos que me he tenido que llevar de tu parte ya me los he llevado –resuella Armin, pasándose el dorso de la mano por la frente perlada de sudor–. Me llevó cuatro años de entrenamiento (el general y el tuyo) entrar en la promoción de los Diez Mejores de la Tropa, y otro más en descubrir que se me daba bien el arco, más otros dos en perfeccionar la técnica –Se incorpora con lentitud, levantando la barbilla–. Creo que me merezco un poco de reconocimiento.

–Y lo tienes. Reconozco que odio a Sasha por llevarte a cazar durante aquella semana libre. Reconozco que me pone verte sujetar tu mierda de arco –Armin musita algo que suena como a _"oh, por favor"_ –. Y reconozco que eres la persona más constante que conozco.

Y Armin no dice nada. Jean casi puede oír cómo paladea la satisfacción. _Sigue siendo un crío._

Se pemite contemplarlo un poco más. Con el disco del sol en todo lo alto, Armin parece que brilla con luz propia mientras se retira del cabello los pétalos de las margaritas sobre las que han ido a desplomarse. El gesto, adulterado por el frenesí de la batalla, vuelve a su estado sereno y Jean se pregunta qué haría sin él.

–Jean.

–Qué.

Le brilla el cielo de los ojos. Con una fiereza inusitada. Jean nota la opresión en el pecho, porque reconocería esa mirada en medio de una hecatombe. Sabe lo que significa.

–Se me ha ocurrido un nuevo recurso contra el 07/23. Bueno, técnicamente es un nuevo ataque, porque el número de oportunidades para recurrir un mismo objeto litigioso es limitado.

–¿Y la pregunta?

Armin resopla.

–Sí, sí. La nueva Carta de Derechos Fundamentales contempla como derecho esencial la libertad ambulatoria. Eso implica...

–...que deberías poder salir de los muros cuando te dé la gana. ¿Es eso?

Armin asiente con fervor.

–Sí, es justamente eso. Sé que los militares tenemos nuestro propio Código Penal, pero la supremacía de la Carta está por encima de todo. _Todas_ las disposiciones legales _._ Dios, Jean, es una oportunidad sin precedentes –pestañea–. Tú... ¿vas a ayudarme, verdad?

Jean ya ha respondido antes de que Armin termine de formular la pregunta.

–Sabes que sí.

 _Como si pudiera negarte lo que más ansías._

Al final Jean lleva las carpetas y Armin los libros. Con la mano que le queda libre, Armin busca la de Jean.

* * *

Antes de que me lo preguntéis, confieso que no tengo **ni idea** de por dónde van los tiros con Annie, Berth (Beeeerth) y Reiner, y como este es un fic centrado en la evolución de la relación de Jean y Armin a través de los años y no en nuestros infiltrados favoritos, no los mencionaré salvo para hablar de acontecimientos pasados relacionados con ellos. Eso sí, si durante estos meses descubrimos algo nuevo al respecto intentaré adaptarlo y meterlo con calzador, porque cuanta más ambientación y coherencia histórica, mejor.

 **ciel:** ¡cacahuete! :D Por casualidad, ¿te has abierto cuenta en FF bajo el nombre de thecielcat? Es que me gusta teneros a todos ubicados :3 Muchas gracias por leer y pasarte a comentar, aquí tienes el segundo capi.


	3. Home, sweet home

**NdA:** os aviso con antelación; la semana que viene arranca la racha de capítulos que más me ha gustado escribir, más largos y más todo (?) y que dura hasta el final del fic. Y empieza el **lime** , así que os lo advierto muy de antemano por si os incomodan ese tipo de momentos en los romances y porque bueno, _Entreguerras_ contiene mis primeros limes y lemones -en plural- publicados, así que no tengáis las expectativas muy altas y dadme mimos. Me da pánico compartirlos porque no puedo quitarme de la cabeza lo guays que me parecían con doce años expresiones tales que "mástil de amor" y demás. Y no quiero pifiarla.

Ya mejoraré con el tiempo ´u`U

* * *

 **Home, sweet home**

A Jean le encanta su casa. Terminaron de construirla cuando Armin cumplió los veinticuatro, y mientras aseguraban tabiques y pulían los suelos de madera de pino, estuvieron viviendo a caballo entre el piso de su madre y una tienda de campaña en el jardín.

Y ha valido la pena. Tuvieron que ahorrar mucho y sudar la gota gorda para levantar su imperio particular, pero conforme ascendieron de rango empezaron a ganarlo mejor, y sus ingresos aumentaron todavía más cuando, gracias a la luz que Historia había arrojado sobre los titanes y la familia Reiss, un equipo capitaneado por Hanji y varias promesas de la medicina desarrollaron un antídoto para revertir la condición. De monstruo a persona. Paradójicamente. Para ello había sido preciso jugarse el todo por el todo. Hanji, Levi y el propio Eren se habían embarcado en una sigilosa incursión nocturna hacia el antiguo sótano de este último, donde encontraron varias fórmulas y diversos ingredientes que combinados, habían terminado por surtir efecto en uno de los titanes que capturaron. La transformación había sido increíble.

Rostros de alegría. Vítores. Abrazos.

Por supuesto, el grupo que conocía todos los detalles de la investigación era reducido. No podían arriesgarse a que la ciudadanía desconfiara de los convertidos, así que la versión oficial era que, con la desaparición de los titanes había comenzado a llegar a Sina gente de otras partes del continente que había subsistido en la misma situación que ellos, aventurándose a explorar fuera de sus correspondientes refugios, y que por alguna extraña razón había perdido la memoria. De momento no habían reconocido a ninguno, por lo que suponían que debían haber sido devorados hacía décadas.

La División de Arqueros había sido fundamental para inyectarles la cura a los titanes, a pesar de que ahora estaba ciertamente obsoleta. Armin había propuesto impregnar las flechas en el líquido, el "mata-titanes", para contar con un margen de seguridad del que carecieron cuando intentaron inyectarles a mano la pócima en el cuello. De hecho, el suyo era el único escuadrón cuyos miembros sabían _todo_ de pe a pa, razón por la cual era el que más requisitos imponía para acceder. Solo contrataban a personas huérfanas, sin familiares a su cargo. Una vez dentro, firmaban un impreso en el que se comprometían a guardar una discreción absoluta. Si se les iba la lengua les caería cadena perpetua, y habrían perdido lo más parecido a un hogar que habían conocido nunca.

Y hablando de hogares, Jean está muy orgulloso del suyo. Su casa tiene dos plantas y un tejado a dos aguas pintado de granate, con una estrecha pero robusta chimenea erigiéndose sobre el desván. El resto del edificio es celeste. En el primer piso está el salón (con su sillón mullido en forma de "L", gigantesco y _perfecto_ para los días más calurosos, en los que a ninguno le apetece mucho compatir un espacio reducido con el otro), el despacho de Jean, el de Armin, la cocina, la despensa y un baño pequeño. Y tres periquitos verdes que Jean sobrealimenta, en opinión de Armin, como si supiera de pájaros _o algo._ En el piso de arriba está el cuarto de los dos, un baño dos veces más grande que el de abajo, un trastero y una escalera plegada que da al desván, porque necesitan más de una habitación para acumular trastos. Hay macetas en prácticamente todas las ventanas, como si los hierbajos planeasen invadir su palacio de un momento a otro. Y si fueran solo hierbajos, pues todavía, pero también están los geranios rojos y los tulipanes amarillos de la planta baja, los pensamientos rosas, naranjas y malvas del piso superior y VAMOS, _qué es esto, una vivienda de militares o una floristería. Vamos Armin, no me jodas._

Jean planteó bastantes quejas al respecto cuando Armin empezó a convertir su castillo en una jungla, pero lo dejó estar en cuanto Armin le dejó montar un diminuto huerto en un rincón del jardín. Jean se refugiaba en él cada vez que se le acumulaba el trabajo, porque sentía la urgencia de regar sus tomateras antes de ponerse con el papeleo. Había logrado cultivar con éxito orégano fresco, tomillo, pimientos, tomates pera y romero, y había una parra en proceso.

Tras una última ojeada a sus dominios, se levanta de la mecedora del porche y vuelve dentro, preguntándose si deberían comprar una alfombra para el recibidor y si a Armin le apetecerá café para desayunar. Está tostando el pan de centeno en el horno de piedra cuando lo siente bajar la escalera arrastrando los pies. Bostezo. Crujido de la barandilla. Bostezo, bostezo, "buenos días" y un beso corto en los labios.

Armin repta hacia el salón, e instantes después vuelve a una velocidad mayor.

–¿Ya has vuelto a esconderme los crucigramas? –lo acusa, pero saca dos platos llanos del aparador y se queda vigilando que la leche no hierva después de dejarlos en la mesa.

Jean le echa un chorrito de aceite de oliva a todas las tostadas, y añade una cucharada de azúcar en las de Armin.

–Si lo que realmente estás preguntando es "Jean, ¿quieres que te preste unas migajas de mi atención mientras comemos?", entonces la respuesta es sí.

Discuten un poco sobre la incapacidad de Jean para ser ignorado durante ocho minutos, que es lo que Armin tarda de media en resolver un crucigrama, y acaban deliberando si _verdaderamente_ los crucigramas son más entretenidos que las sopas de letras.

Armin está lavando los platos en un cubo. Jean acabando de pasarle un paño al horno. Tocan en la puerta de entrada. Una sucesión de nudillos repiqueteando. _Tum tu-tu-tum-tum, tum-tum._

–Siete _bronxs_ de bronce a que vuelve a ahostiarse con el móvil de bambú –propone Jean.

A Armin se le escapa una risita desdeñosa.

–Apostar lo contrario sería un suicidio contra mi patrimonio.

–¡Está abierta, pardillo! –se hace oír Jean.

Ese sábado, Eren y Connie vienen a buscarlos para ir a pescar. La temporada de truchas está siendo prometedora, y hace mucho que ninguno de los tres se lleva a la boca carne que no sea de conserva.

La puerta se abre. "Tooooooon". Frufrú de cañas secas de bambú. Maldiciones de Eren. Carcajadas de Connie.

–Eh, tíos –los saluda Connie.

Palmaditas en la espalda.

–A ver si vais pensando en quitar esa mierda del vestíbulo –rezonga Eren, frotándose la cabeza–. O por lo menos rodadla o algo, joder –se recompone con rapidez–. Tíos, ha vuelto a pasar. Me han saludado por la calle. "Buenos días, Sargento Yeager" –Eren imita lo que a todas luces parece una anciana decrépita–. ¡Que no soy Sargento, soy General de Brigada! ¡Yo también soy un oficial general, como Mikasa (aunque esté dos puestos por debajo de ella)! ¿Tan difícil es aprendérselo? –inquiere con exasperación.

–Mis alumnos también te llaman Sargento –admite Armin.

–Pues no deberían –refunfuña Eren–. Hace la tira que superé ese rango. Ni siquiera Connie es Sargento.

Connie le propina un puñetazo en el hombro.

–¿A ti qué te pasa? –sonríe con suficiencia–. Ten un poquito de respeto por tu Capitán, _Sargento Yeager._

Eren se da la vuelta visiblemente cabreado. Con la clara intención de poner los puntos sobre las íes.

Y vuelve a darse con el móvil de bambú.

–JODER.

Definitivamente, Jean adora su casa.

* * *

SÍ JODER, ¿por qué no iba a existir un puto suero que convierta a los titanes en personas sin necesidad de ZAMPARSE A NADIE y rompernos el puto corazón en el proceso?. Compradme esta idea. Y si no queréis comprarla, reflexionad sobre lo último que he visto en Facebook que ha dicho Isayama. Al parecer, le gustaría que SnK acabase como _La niebla,_ de **Stephen King** , así que aprovechemos el mundo de los fics para inventarnos cosas felices y canónicamente imposibles mientras esperamos por el golpe de gracia.

Sobre los rangos militares, me he basado en el sistema de rangos españoles, obviando que en él, el Comandante no es la máxima autoridad dentro del ejército, lo cual sí sucede en SnK. Jerárquicamente, Jeannie estaría por encima de Eren y este estaría por encima de Connie, en tanto que el General de Brigada es un oficial general y el Capitán es solo un oficial -aunque ambos cargos son bastante altos-.

 **Yololine:** ¡hola cacahuete! :D Muchas gracias por pasarte a comentar, espero que este capi también te guste c:


	4. Hijo(s) de hombre

**NdA:** aquí vamos ´u` Por cierto, para los que no hayáis visto o leído _La Niebla_ de Stephen King -yo vi la peli durante un Halloween muy loco-, solo tenéis que saber dos cosas; 1) el protagonista mata a todos sus seres queridos al final para que no mueran a mano de los monstruos y justo entonces, los monstruos desaparecen y 2) a Isayama le gustaría que SnK acabara _por el estilo,_ textualmente, así que olvidemos lo que acabo de decir y disfrutemos del domingo :D

Ah, y sois geniales. Gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura ´u`

* * *

 **Hijo(s) de hombre**

La Avenida Principal del Distrito Karanese es un hervidero a esas horas de la tarde.

Los niños salen de la escuela, la gente concluye su jornada laboral y aprovecha para hacer unas compras antes de volver a casa. La camarilla de soldados medios dirigidos por Eren Yeager se mantiene unida para no dispersarse con la muchedumbre que va y viene. Se encaminan al Tribunal Militar local. Por lo visto una cadete le ha calentado la cara a su superior a base de bien, lo cual se habría quedado en un parte disciplinario si en la revisión médica posterior no le hubieran encontrado a la chica unas marcas escalofriantes en el cuello y la espalda. El veredicto de la evaluación psicológica había sido "depresión ansiosa, estrés crónico, claustrofobia e insomnio regular. Causa: agresión sexual continuada".

La muchacha no se había atrevido a denunciarlo hasta que la Teniente General Ackerman le puso la mano en el hombro y le prometió que no volverían a ponerle un dedo encima nunca más.

Junto a su denuncia se habían acumulado otras nueve. Tres de chicos y seis de chicas. El más joven tenía doce años.

Armin había tenido que apelar a los Derechos Fundamentales, al Pacto Contra la Tortura del 768, al Protocolo de las Garantías del Detenido, a la derogación de los castigos militares en casos excepcionales y a toda su paciencia para que Eren y Jean no escupieran sobre la presunción de inocencia del acusado y este fuese hallado destripado en una cuneta dos días después.

Jean había suplicado que "por una vez en tu vida, Armin" le dejase hacer justicia con "esos monstruos asquerosos y enfermos", lo cual había derivado en aquella ocasión en la que tuvieron que disfrazarse de Historia y Eren. Armin todavía no levantaba metro y sesenta y poco del suelo y había llorado de la humillación, como si se le derramara el mar por los ojos, y Jean había creído que se asfixiaría del odio y la repulsa. Había dicho "yo me encargo", con la mirada turbia y como vacío por dentro, y lo último que había visto Armin había sido a su agresor atado, porque lo único que quería era salir rápido de allí y frotarse los brazos con una esponja hasta volver a sentirse limpio y a salvo de nuevo.

Al día siguiente, en el Diario de Karanese había un artículo sobre un hombre de mediana edad al que habían encontrado con traumatismos en las costillas, la mandíbula y los brazos en un almacén de trigo. En estado crítico. Armin reconoció su cara en la ilustración a carboncillo y nunca le dio las gracias a Jean. Seguramente aquel tipo no lo denunció porque entonces tendría que haber explicado _por qué_ se había visto involucrado con menores de edad.

O por miedo a Jean.

Armin y él se habían pasado una semana gritándose a voz en cuello cosas sobre el instinto y cómo las personas debían tener la capacidad de sobreponerse a él. Jean se defendió alegando que no todos los instintos eran malos, que Armin era un cabrón por compararlo con ese lunático y que había hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Armin no había cedido, convencido como estaba de que aniquilar a un ser humano era siempre una elección y no una solución.

Dos semanas después aquella mujer había apuntado a Jean con un rifle que apestaba a pólvora y a sangre y Armin se había manchado las manos para protegerlo.

Desde lo de aquel tío, Jean había adquirido una sensibilidad especial para con según qué temas, y lo primero que había pensado Armin cuando lo habían nombrado Comandante era lo difícil que iba a ser mantenerlo a raya para que no despellejase vivo a nadie. O quizá eso fue lo cuarto. Lo primero había sido "siempre he estado orgulloso de ti, estás radiante, me alegro tanto, te mereces todo lo que tienes", lo segundo "gracias por quedarte a mi lado" y lo tercero "ojalá la ceremonia no se alargue mucho, porque como sigas estrechando manos con esa entereza y ese gesto grave, como me vuelvas a guiñar el ojo desde la otra punta del pabellón y me sonrías con el filo de los dientes, el mechón más largo del fleco cayendo a un lado de la nariz, malcriado e incorregible, te prometo que no respondo, Jean".

Eren recuerda cómo se enteró de que esos dos canallas estaban juntos y revueltos. Era de noche y no tenía ni pajolera idea de cómo despejar la incógnita de aquel problema -sobre un titán de catorce metros, un árbol de veinte y un humano; varón, de setenta y cinco kilos, a punto de saltar desde lo alto del primero- que debían entregar al día siguiente. Decidió buscar a Armin después de preguntarse por décima vez de qué iban a servirles, exactamente, esas jerigonzas para machacar a los titanes. Iba a paso rápido por la galería de uno de los barracones. Llovía como si el cielo se estuviera cayendo a pedazos grises y gélidos, recortados como el algodón contra el cielo color índigo.

Había distinguido una silueta espigada correteando por el patio con algo en las manos. "En las zarpas", se había corregido Eren en cuanto había reconocido el perfil de Jean. Eren había sopesado preguntarle si había visto a Armin, pero Jean había berreado "esto te pasa por ponerte chulito con mi velocidad lectora, Arlert. ¿No decías que _Tarzán_ era una lectura rápida? Pues ya te puedes poner las pilas, porque va a ser tan rápida que no la vas a recuperar hasta que amanezca".

Y se había reído ladrando, lamiendo la lluvia como un mil leches.

Eren se había encendido como un fósforo cuando había distinguido la forma del libro en las garras de ese zopenco, porque a pesar de que hacía casi un año que Jean y él eran amigos, Armin era su hermano y Jean estaba portándose como un idiota con él. Iba a dar un paso al frente cuando Armin había salido escopeteado por el mismo pasaje por el que había aparecido Jean, renqueando y farfullando "Kirschtein, que está hecho de papel, que está diluviando, que me lo des, que no seas crío" y lo había perseguido en círculos hasta que Jean se había dado la vuelta de pronto, solo para levantar a Armin por los aires.

Y entonces Eren pensó que se le saldrían los ojos de las cuencas, porque lo que pasó a continuación fue, ATENTOS, Armin Arlert, _su_ Armin, tan listo él y tan prudente, tan de hacer cosas lógicas y agitar las compotas antes de abrirlas y doblar las mantas con precisión clínica, _Armin_ le había plantado un morreo de los que marcan época a Jean Kirschtein, que llevaba demasiados meses sin ponerse de los nervios cuando Mikasa le dirigía la palabra.

El apático, bueno improvisando, sarcástico hasta la médula, el IMBÉCIL de Jean.

 _PERO QUÉ. Qué. Cuándo. Por qué. Qué cojones pasa._ A Eren se le habían ocurrido tantas preguntas simultáneamente que creyó que le explotaría el cerebro, lo cual habría estado bien, porque Jean y Armin no paraban de enredarse como culebras y susurrarse _cosas_ con las que Eren todavía tiene pesadillas, y nada tenía puto sentido en absoluto y el mundo se iba a la mierda sin remisión, porque Armin no era de esas personas que uno imaginaba besuqueando a otras, como si de verdad no le _molestara_ que Jean le sostuviera contra él agarrándolo del culo.

–¿Y el Comandante Kirschtein? –inquiere Morris El Pecoso. No es que Eren lo llame así en público, pero siempre ha sido un entusiasta de los motes y total, así suple unos apellidos que se le suelen olvidar–. ¿No se supone que para el juicio tienen que estar el máximo rango del ejército y los Jefes de las Divisiones Especiales?

–Ya aparecerá.

Salvo que. Durante ese último año Armin había pasado mucho más tiempo con Jean que con él, por toda aquella movida de los Reiss, y después de echarles la bronca a los dos por crearle un trauma nuevo para su colección, después de eso, Mikasa había hablado con él y le había espetado "no van a dejar de ser tus amigos por salir juntos, Eren", Eren había balbuceado algo que sonaba a "traición" y "amotinamiento" y Mikasa le había preguntado que si no se alegraba de que Armin hubiese encontrado a alguien que lo cuidase. "¿Qué? ¿Se cuidan? ¿Ellos? Yo solo los he visto comerse la boca".

"Son más fuertes juntos", había aseverado Mikasa.

Eren los había observado durante dos semanas enteras, como si fueran iguanas en un terrario.

Y lo había visto.

Cómo se pasaban la sal, cómo Jean estaba siempre fuera de la habitación de Armin, esperándolo antes que él para desayunar, cómo Armin le retiraba las ramitas del pelo a Jean después de practicar con el equipo de maniobras en el bosque, cómo Jean le daba un pisotón a Armin para que abriese la boca y se tragara media naranja con la que Jean aseguraba no poder mientras le rugía el estómago. Cómo planeaban una emboscada casi sin mirarse. Cómo Jean lo entrenaba personalmente. Cómo Armin le leía, y cómo Jean lo escuchaba, casi quemando de la admiración. Cómo se cubrían las espaldas en las misiones. Y de repente, no le pareció tan sorprendente que Armin se hubiera puesto delante de Jean con una cuchilla para salvarlo de aquel titán, ni que lo hubiese empujado para evitar que lo aplastase una roca, o que no se quejara nunca siempre que Jean le revolvía la melena corta.

–¿Qué es eso? –pregunta Diana Paletas Separadas, señalando un punto por encima de sus cabezas-. ¿No se supone que está prohibido usar el equipo en áreas urbanas salvo en caso de emergencia?

Eren sigue la dirección que marca su dedo, y la escena le es tan familiar que casi le parece tener quince años otra vez.

El primero en doblar el recodo es Jean. Los vendedores de los puestos de verdura y fruta se hacen visera para verlo. "Mira cielo, es el Comandante". "El Comandante Kirschtein". La gente le aplaude mientras Jean sobrevuela la calle con destreza y cierta fanfarronería, los garfios del equipo de maniobras clavándose en los recovecos de los ladrillos como una extensión natural de su cuerpo.

–¡Me estoy quedando dormido, Arlert! Pensaba que íbamos a echar una carrera, no a dar un paseo.

Armin aparece apenas dos segundos después, naturalmente. Coge carrerilla desde una azotea cercana y se lanza como una flecha detrás de Jean. El pelo rubio flota como una nube cuando ejecuta una voltereta, sin rastros de la fatiga de antaño. Eren se pregunta cómo se habrá dejado liar por Jean.

–Esto es el calentamiento, Kirschtein. Todavía quedan quinientos metros hasta el Tribunal Militar, así que no te hagas muchas ilusiones. ¡Hola, Eren! –Lo saluda, risueño–. ¡Os esperamos en el Tribunal Militar!

–¡Patéale el culo a ese capullo! -lo anima Eren, levantando el puño.

Jean le saca la lengua. Proyectan sombras gigantescas sobre el asfalto.

–¡Tú a callar, que te suspendo de empleo y sueldo un mes! –y desaparece por la esquina de una callejuela, seguramente en pos de un atajo.

Armin opta por seguir el curso de la avenida, raudo como una ráfaga de viento tropical.

A Eren le gustaría participar, pero sospecha que se trata de uno de esos piques cursis que terminan con él sujetando velas, y de todas formas tiene una responsabilidad con la que cumplir. Otra vez será.

Sus amigos se sonríen antes de perderse de vista, y hay un millar de cosas que no se dicen pero que Eren comprende solo con mirarlos, y solo espera que no cambien nunca. Exudan ganas de vivir, y se los ve tan jóvenes, tan insuperables y felices a rabiar que no debería ser de otra forma.

Los soldados que acompañan a Eren están boquiabiertos. Él los insta a retomar la marcha, correspondiendo los saludos de los mercaderes. Se detienen para dejar pasar un carruaje. Un padre ayuda a subir a sus dos niños.

Eren suspira, esbozando una sonrisa diminuta.

 _Críos._

Ahora entiende mejor al Capitán Levi. Ahora entiende muchas cosas.

Se encuentran con Hannes de frente. El hombre -con el pelo ralo cada vez más teñido de plata- guía a un grupo de recién graduados que se ha unido a las Tropas Estacionarias. Eren lo abraza propinándole tres palmaditas en la espalda baja. Charlan brevemente, despidiéndose con la promesa de una cerveza al acabar la jornada.

–Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que te vería beber cerveza -le sonríe Hannes con afecto.

–Cerveza _con limón_ –recalca Eren.

Hannes no puede contener la risa llena de años y de júbilo.

–Sigues siendo un niño.

* * *

Derecha. Arriba. Abajo. Izquierda. Otra vez izquierda. Armin perdió la batalla desde que se separaron ahí atrás. Jean lo sabe. Se conoce la ciudad como la palma de su mano y Armin va a morder tan fuerte el polvo que Jean se va a poner celoso de él.

Esquiva un cordel con bragas y fajas tendidas. Piensa en la pose que va a adoptar para recibir a Armin, en alguna frase memorable como "¿cómo estaba el tiempo por ahí atrás?" o "¿vienes en son de paz, viajero de la prehistoria? Porque fue en esa época cuando empezamos esta carrera", o si sería mejor picarle con el clásico "¿qué pasa, Arlert? ¿Es que te pesa el culo?" porque el culo de Armin es uno de sus temas de conversación favoritos, y suele desembocar en una de sus actividades favoritas.

Está ante la sede del Tribunal Militar. Es uno de los edificios más altos del núcleo urbano. El sol se está poniendo, rehogándose en matices rojos y púrpuras como un caramelo colosal. Se impulsa hacia arriba, apuntalando a los cielos con las rodillas, calculando la posición correcta de la columna para aterrizar limpiamente.

–Hombre Jean, ¿tú por aquí? Ya creía que te habías perdido.

Armin lo espera sentado en el alféizar de la azotea. Piernas cruzadas, hombros distendidos, sonrisita triunfal y tocapelotas marca Arlert. Ni un solo pelo rubio fuera de su sitio. _Qué me estás contando._

–¿Cómo cojones has hecho eso?

–¿Te refieres a los rollitos de col y zanahoria del almuerzo o a mi victoria aplastante? –se coloca el cuello de la camisa, abre la boca y arquea las cejas–. Quién sabe, Jeannie... a lo mejor estás perdiendo _práctica._

 _Será tío repelente. Mi victirii iplistinti._

La sonrisa de Armin es tan tenue que parece difuminada sobre un lienzo. Jean quiere morderla hasta convertirla en un borrón blanco y rojo, doblarlo en dos y clavarle los dedos en la espalda, en la barbilla. Los ojos de acuarela lo retan en silencio. Como si _de verdad_ tuvieran dudas sobre lo que Jean acaba de preguntarles. Porque esa es la especialidad de Armin: saber cosas que el resto de mortales ignora y reducirlos a un amasijo de nervios antes de soltar la lengua, dejar que se desesperen por él. Al muy cabrón le encanta. Es el típico que te observa con toda la parsimonia mientras las pasas canutas montando una estantería y justo cuando has encajado la última repisa y estás sudando fatiga saca un tornillo de la nada y dice "oye, te ha faltado esto, ¿no? Y además creo que ese tablón va al revés".

Se muerde el labio sin dejar de sonreírle, y Jean termina de perder el norte con un simple gesto. Armin baja la mirada, arrastrándola hasta las puntas de sus zapatos polvorientos, y Jean se siente desnudo porque hay metros infames entre ellos pero Armin lo acaricia sin tocarle, y cuando vuelve a subir la cara se le ha oscurecido el azul de los ojos y Jean _no puede más_.

–Yo sí que te voy a aplastar.

Y se abalanza sobre él. Devora la distancia que los separa como el fuego consume el oxígeno. Lo acorrala contra el muro, le derrite los labios de tanto comérselos y le saca los faldones de la camisa del pantalón reglamentario. Le separa las piernas con la rodilla, "te crees muy bueno, ¿verdad? A quién vas a engañar, Arlert. Te has hecho profesor y crees que puedes tratarme como a uno de tus chicos, ¿no? Fingiendo que hablas de una cosa cuando en realidad estás hablando de otra, y que voy a mirarte con ojos enormes y pensar que eres listo y encantador, y que ojalá me besaras sobre tu escritorio y me susurrases _shhhh, buen chico_ mientras me bajas la cabeza hasta tu polla con delicadeza, como si tuvieras reservas, cuando en realidad solo quieres que te pida que hagas lo que quieras conmigo".

Jean le habla dentro de la boca, lento y obsceno, y Armin cree que se sale de su cuerpo varias veces solo para volver a entrar más pesado, con los dedos de los pies hormigueando. Ya no están sobrevolando la ciudad, pero nota el vértigo con cada beso y es como si jamás hubiesen dejado de correr, porque meterse mano con Jean siempre es así, un juego de pies, un baile frenético de salón, un torbellino del que no puedes escapar, y que obliga a Armin a levitar y caer sobre sus rodillas segundo a segundo.

Trata de resistirse al cataclismo que es Jean con el flequillo pegado a la frente, las cejas fruncidas y la yugular palpitando de ganas. Y no puede, y tampoco es que quiera, y Jean no para de embestir sobre el pantalón y de besarle con lengua tras el oído "mira que eres niñato. Que he perdido práctica. _Todo_ lo has aprendido conmigo, Arlert, sinvergüenza de los cojones".

Podrían verlos. En cualquier momento. El Comandante y el Jefe de la División de Arqueros, hechos un ocho a metros de magistrados y jueces que sentirían la tentación de ponerles cadena perpetua, porque se tocan casi a golpes, y los besos de Jean no deberían ser legales.

Y Jean realmente solo quiere dejarlo cachondo perdido y un poco jodido, porque tienen un juicio al que asistir, lo único que pretende es Armin que cierre el pico pero el asunto se le complica cuando Armin gruñe "conque esas tenemos" y le hunde sus dedos de pianista en el antebrazo y en la cintura, besando sin parar, lleno de saliva. Armin lo hace trastabillar hasta que es Jean quien se apoya en la pared, y todo se funde bajo su lengua, porque la piedra arde contra sus omóplatos después de acumular rayos de sol durante todo el día, Armin arde contra sus caderas y Jean las siente crujir contra las suyas. _ArminArminArmin aquí no, no seas cabrón degenerado._

–Tiene narices que seas _tú_ quien me llame sinvergüenza, Kirschtein –le raspa con su ridícula perilla. Jean siempre sugiere lo mucho que se parece a una cabra con ella, (y lo triste que es que Armin se la deja solo porque es el único área de su cara en la que crece vello) pero le vuelve loco y el muy hijo de la gran puta lo sabe. Lo sabe y nunca le recuerda a Jean lo penoso que fue cuando él hizo lo mismo hace años, antes de que le saliera la barba y se inflara como un pavo, a pesar de que luego se afeitó hasta convertir la barba en una sombra encantadora que ha mantenido desde entonces. Armin nunca le dice "Jean, tú también tuviste perilla, no seas hipócrita". En lugar de eso apoya la barbilla en su clavícula, le mete la mano en el pantalón y se ríe despacio cuando lo nota caliente y rígido, vibrando como la tierra por dentro, y le arrastra la perilla por el tendón del cuello, s _usurrando ya no soy un crío Jean, ahora mando yo, sé un buen chico_ , _vamos,_ y Jean se maldice porque Armin siempre ha aprendido demasiado rápido, demasiado perfecto y doloroso _, quiero correrme ya,_ _pesado,_ y ni siquiera le da tiempo de echar la cabeza hacia atrás cuando le mancha los dedos a Armin. Cae de rodillas como postrándose ante una deidad y le abre la cremallera con los dientes, besando y lamiendo bajo su ombligo antes de metérselo en la boca.

 _Ah._ La adrenalina le colapsa las venas, las revienta como si fueran tuberías.

 _JeanJean vamos Jean_ y Jean se venga por esa carrera saboteada, por todas sus provocaciones, y se la chupa tan lento que nota cómo a Armin se le va la vida por la boca, cómo se le crispan las manos que acarician los libros como si los venerara, cómo le clava los nudillos en los hombros para no tirarle del pelo, porque Armin es capaz de contenerse aunque casi se le vaya el alma por la nariz congestionada de aguantarse tanto las ganas, y Jean le coge la mano con la que no le está masturbando y se la pone en la cabeza, lo mira desde abajo, entornando los ojos hasta que Armin suspira _DiosJeanJean_ y un segundo después Jean le coge la cara y le abre la boca con la lengua, y todo se reduce a sal y saliva espesa y a "por qué eres tan bueno, Arlert".

Y así es como Jean lo felicita por haberle ganado. Así es como reconoce que el aprendiz supera al maestro alguna vez, besando y mojándole las comisuras de los labios, haciéndole cosquillas en las mejillas con las pestañas, apretándolo contra su cuerpo, "volando es como único te vas a escapar de mí, granuja. Y porque te dejo".

Armin se ríe con suficiencia, cansado, "solo me escapo para dejarme atrapar, Jean, parece mentira que no lo sepas".

* * *

Bueeeeeno. Pues eso. Habréis notado que a pesar de no seguir el canon en cuanto a muertes de personajes, me gustan demasiado ciertos momentos épicos del manga protagonizados por Jean y por Armin, así que digamos que en nuestra historia tuvieron lugar sin que nadie estirara la pata en el proceso, para simplificar.

 **Wordswithglitter:** MI AMOOOOOOOL :´D qué alegría verte por aquí después de tantísimo tiempo, no dudes que esta semana me conectaré para marearte un poco. Muchísimas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia y por no olvidar GdG, de verdad que he dado vueltas por el suelo como buen rollito de canela hijo de vecino cuando he visto que eras tú. NO VEAS EL MANGA. No hay nada que ver, honestly. Los que lo seguimos lo hacemos por drogadicción pura y dura: sabemos que nos está arruinando la vida pero seguimos chutándonos directamente en la vena. Nos vemos en Facebook dentro de muy poquito, I promise C: Un besote enorme y en serio, gracias por ser genial.


	5. Dos que duermen en el mismo colchón

**NdA:** como la práctica mayoría de las que estáis aquí venís de _Guerra de guerrillas,_ quería daros las gracias por contribuir a que esta semana hayamos superado las 30000 visitas :3 sé que a lo mejor no os parece una gran cifra, pero yo personalmente estoy muy contenta con ella nun

* * *

 **Dos que duermen en un mismo colchón (no necesariamente) se vuelven de la misma condición**

Jean nunca había estado más en desacuerdo con nada en El Planeta. Bueno, sí. Con Armin, en general. ¿Qué cabía esperar de ellos? Cuando tenían broncas de las fuertes a Jean le daba por pensar que era un milagro que hubiesen durado tanto, porque siempre habían tenido puntos de vista distintos para todo, y dormir en el mismo colchón no había hecho que se volvieran de la misma condición ni por asomo. La gente decía que la clave era compartir principios y tener hobbies distintos, y Jean creía que tenía sentido, porque por más tolerantes que fueran el uno con el otro, muchas de las discusiones con Armin provenían precisamente de ahí. Una cosa era intercambiar opiniones, pero cuando había que ponerlas en práctica se producía un choque gradual y Jean sentía que se había pasado casi quince años viviendo con un desconocido.

Llevaban un mes recopilando el papeleo para casarse, así que Jean pensaba, iluso de él, que la peor parte ya habría pasado, porque Armin y él estaban de acuerdo en quiénes serían los testigos y en que querían una boda civil, y ambos opinaban que el celeste era un color más que ideal para las servilletas, aunque oficialmente nunca hubieran tenido esa conversación, por lo menos en lo que a Jean respectaba.

Había pensado que concordaban en los puntos esenciales de la jodida boda, y ahora se sentía engañado.

–¿Por qué no podemos hacer con nuestro dinero lo que nos salga del nabo?

Estaban cenando en el jardín. Armin tenía una copa de vino rojizo en la mano, y lo miraba como si esperara que al cristal fuera a salirle boca y contestarle a Jean, que no entendía por qué seguían inventándose problemas con todo lo que habían pasado, como si en el fondo a ambos les asustara la perspectiva de una vida tranquila.

–Hay gente que sigue pasando hambre y durmiendo en la calle –dijo Armin por fin–. Creo que no sería correcto celebrar un acto tan ostentoso en la situación económica actual. Tenemos un cargo _público._

Jean contuvo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco, porque la ciudadela a menudo confundía el derecho que tenía a conocer hechos que le afectaban, como por ejemplo en qué se gastaban los dirigentes los impuestos o qué iba a pasar con aquel molino abandonado que tanto tiempo había sustentado de café al Distrito Ehrmich, y si eran ciertos los rumores de que iban a construir un parque infantil en su lugar, y de serlo, quién había tomado esa decisión y pensando en qué intereses. Esos eran asuntos vinculados a cargos públicos que a Jean le parecía bien que se pusieran en conocimiento de las masas. Es más, eran datos que comprendía que todos _necesitaban_ saber.

Lo que no le entraba en la mollera era con qué morro podía nadie pedirle explicaciones sobre su vida privada, porque vale, entendía que Armin era un tío demasiado interesante como para que algún ser humano pudiera resistirse a hacerse todo tipo de preguntas sobre él, pero de ahí a que cuatro muertos de hambre se plantasen en _su_ puta casa y se atrevieran a sugerir si podían "hacerle un pequeño reportaje sobre su relación con el Comandante Kirschtein" iba un trecho muy gordo. O sea, a Jean le encantaba presumir moderadamente. Si quería rajar sobre lo suyo con Armin ya buscaría los medios para hacerlo, _muchas gracias_. Que lo besase en medio de la calle y no se avergonzase de que todos esos pueblerinos supieran que lo quería no significaba que tuviera deseos de abrirse en canal para ellos. En ocasiones Jean echaba de menos la inexistencia de libertad de expresión, porque vale, había desinformación a mansalva y tenías que poner cuidado en lo que decías, pero se respetaban algunos valores elementales. ¿Ahora? Ahora ni siquiera podía abrir una cerveza en _su_ salón y cuestionarse despreocupadamente en voz alta si le caería cárcel por volarle la tapa de los sesos a alguien que estuviera fisgando por encima de _su_ murito exterior. Con un poco de suerte caería dentro de su jardín y podrían alegar defensa propia frente a allanamiento de morada.

" _No lo estarás diciendo en serio, Jean"._

Como si Armin no lo conociera. Por supuesto que Jean iba completamente en serio.

–Armin. Tú mismo fundaste la _Asociación de Rescate Libre y Económico a Residentes y Transmurales_ para crear albergues y evitar la masificación en los pocos que habían, ayudar a los colectivos desfavorecidos a formarse, pagar tributos proporcionales a sus salarios y luchar contra la explotación laboral. Mikasa, Eren, Sasha, Connie, tú y yo dedicamos un treinta por ciento de nuestro sueldo a la fundación, y no sé cuánto están destinando el Capitán Levi y compañía pero lo importante es: ¿crees que ganamos demasiado para el trabajo que hacemos? ¿Le estamos robando la pasta a alguien? Porque yo creo que no. ¿Crees que tenemos la culpa de la desigualdad, que si cobráramos menos habría menos pobres?

–No me gusta hablar de lo que no sé, Jean.

 _Pues deja de hacerlo, joder._

–Pues llevas quince minutos haciéndolo, como si supieras lo que va a pensar toda la puta ciudad de NUESTRA boda. O peor, como si te _importara._

–Jean, no necesitamos un piano de cola para la entrada en los Juzgados. Además, ¿dónde piensas meterlo?

–Podemos colocarlo fuera. Le ponemos unas vallas alrededor para que el pianista no se desconcentre con la chusma y un cartel de "cuidado que muerde" y problema solucionado.

Si la circunstancia hubiera sido otra habría sido bastante gracioso. Pero ese día Armin tenía una resolución de los Juzgados entre las manos que lo había devastado y todavía no se lo había dicho a Jean y se había propuesto no sacarlo a colación en aquella conversación, porque realmente no venía a cuento y Jean no se lo merecía.

Pero se lo estaba poniendo difícil. Ahí. Discutiendo con él por _tonterías_ , como si todas aquellas _chorradas_ (porque no eran más que eso) de la boda fueran _importantes_ y viscerales.

 _Jean. Cállate ya. No quiero oírte más. Cállate._

–No lo estás diciendo en serio.

Llegados a ese punto, Jean estaba pensando seriamente en sacar el saco de arena del trastero y liarse a hostias con él, porque el cabreo le subía como la espuma y Armin no paraba de detectar inconvenientes donde no los había.

–Llevo años sin poder gritar a los cuatro vientos que estoy loco por ti -había dicho Jean, derrotado-. Lo único que quiero es que todo el mundo sepa que nunca he querido esconderme y que estoy orgulloso de ti. Y me la suda que te rías pero me haría una ilusión terrible que cayeran pétalos de jazmín sobre nuestras cabezas mientras nos damos el "sí quiero", y que el coro de sopranos de Karanese cantara la canción de _La bella y la bestia_ justo antes de besarnos, porque creo que nos viene que ni pintada y los tocadiscos están baratos, y sería grandioso ahora que ya no hay represión contra el material extramural. Y quiero que sea ridículo y precioso, que cierre los ojos pero al mismo tiempo tenga una visión panorámica de tú siendo absurdamente guapo y fundiéndote en negro entre estatuas de hielo y fuegos artificiales. Solo quiero que sea increíble, nada más.

–Lo increíble cuesta dinero, Jean. Dinero que podemos necesitar más adelante. ¿Has olvidado la Crisis del 739? Y es curioso que no te importe lo que la gente opine pero quieras que todo el mundo sepa que nos casamos.

¿Y ya estaba? ¿Le soltaba toda esa parrafada y Armin lo sellaba con esa caca de vaca? Manda huevos.

–El dinero no es tan importante.

–Pues si no es tan importante, ¿por qué no podemos hacer algo más sencillo? –Armin le arrancó la lista de sugerencias a Jean de las manos y señaló una oración–. ¿El magnate de la industria textil, Jean? ¿En serio? Vale que es nuestro proveedor de uniformes pero ¿por qué quieres que venga este señor al que ni le vamos ni le venimos?

–Porque es lo que se hace en las bodas increíbles; invitar a capullos forrados para restregarles lo feliz que eres.

–Yo no quiero restregarle mi felicidad a nadie. Quiero compartirla contigo y con mis amigos.

–Si te fijas, nuestros objetivos no son incompatibles. Tú te encargas de la parte de compartir y yo de la de restregar. Que lo de un solo cuerpo y un solo corazón es una forma de hablar, Armin.

–Jean, no necesitamos tanto _y lo sabes._

Jean se había levantado como un resorte, decidido a no escuchar a Armin hablar de lo que supuestamente querían los dos cuando era evidente que le importaba un comino lo que quería Jean.

-Si fuera por ti nos casaríamos en el salón de casa y nadie se enteraría. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Armin evita mirarlo.

 _No saltes, Armin Arlert. No saltes. Tranquilo. Encierra la tormenta bajo llave._

–Lo único que quiero es rodearme exclusivamente de las personas que me importan uno de los días más simbólicos de nuestras vidas. Y no despilfarrar el dinero. Ni se te ocurra insinuar que te estoy escondiendo, Jean, porque sabes que no es verdad. Y es injusto que te comportes como si no estuviera teniendo en cuenta tus deseos, cuando eres tú el que ha dado por hecho prácticamente todo sin preguntarme antes.

–Me voy a dormir a casa de Ere...

 _No se lo digas, Armin. Ahora no._

–Han desestimado el último recurso que presentamos contra el 07/23.

El tiempo se detuvo sobre sus engranajes. Armin vio cómo a Jean se le borraba el rencor de la tez y cómo su expresión furibunda se difuminaba.

–Qué.

–Pues eso. Dicen que la libertad ambulatoria solo engloba los espacios intramurales. Han... han retorcido el derecho. Se han valido de la interpretación que más les convenía. Así que sigo encerrado a cal y canto. –Armin se tragó las lágrimas hasta que le escoció la garganta–. Pero a ti eso te da igual, ¿no? ¿Qué es eso comparado con lo que _tú_ quieres para _nuestra_ boda, Jean? –profiere una risa amarga–. Ojalá yo fuera tan egoísta.

–Armin.

–Tomas decisiones autoengañándote, convenciéndote de que buscas lo mejor para los dos, pero a la hora de la verdad...

Jean gruñó. Malas pulgas. Ronco de enfado.

–No te atrevas. Ni se te ocurra insinuar que paso por alto lo que es mejor para ti.

Armin bramó.

–¿En eso pensabas cuando votaste a favor de ese decreto de mierda, Jean? ¿En que sería lo mejor para mí?

–Era lo mejor para la supervivencia de la humanidad. Teníamos dieciséis años. La coyuntura en la que hice esa elección la justifica totalmente. Y tú lo sabes.

–¿Y ahora qué? ¿Te paraste a sopesar por un segundo las consecuencias de esa elección? Porque ahora nos queda la mitad de nuestra vida y yo sigo igual que cuando éramos adolescentes. No ha cambiado nada, Jean. La gastronomía prospera, la educación va llegando a todo el mundo, el sistema de gobierno es otro pero hay algo que subyace: la gente sigue teniendo miedo. Sigue pensando que puede pasar algo, y que si ocurre voy a ser necesario para contrarrestarlo, y por eso sigo confinado aquí, como si fuera un castigo. Como si hubiera cometido el peor de los crímenes en lugar de ayudaros. Y no quiero seguir así. No _puedo_ seguir así.

–¡Hago todo lo que puedo!

–¡Pues no es suficiente! –rugió Armin. Sacudiendo los hombros. Los puños apretados a la altura del pecho.

Jean enmudeció, pero eso no fue lo más doloroso de todo.

Armin se notó romper por dentro, porque Jean dio un paso hacia atrás.

Protegiéndose la cara con los brazos instintivamente.

Asustado.

Como si creyera...

 _Nunca te levantaría la mano, Jean._

–Jean, lo siento. Yo jamás –Armin se pasó la mano por la boca. Los ojos cerrados. La ansiedad en todas partes–. Nunca te haría daño.

–Lo sé.

–Creo que es mejor que te vayas a casa de Eren.

 _No. No te vayas, Jean. No me hagas caso. Esta es de esas ocasiones en las que no quiero que me hagas caso._

–Sí. Vale. Bien.

 _No quiero irme, Armin. Pero no sé si quieres que me vaya de verdad o que me quede. No quiero llevarte más la contraria hoy._

–Bien.

Jean había dado un portazo al salir, con el cuerpo queriendo alejarse de Armin para que no le viera hacer aspavientos, porque no se lo merecía realmente, y el corazón deseando quedarse, susurrándole a Jean que aunque Armin fuera un capullo seguía con él a pesar de haber visto lo que Jean consideraba su peor cara, y eso solo podía significar que lo quería.

Solo que a veces, quererse no era suficiente para no hacerse daño.

* * *

Hay períodos en los que estoy inactiva, pero si os apetece agregadme a Facebook ( _Janet Cab Fanfiction_ ), juro solemnemente no molestaros ´u` y solo me tendréis que sacar a pasear y dar de comer tres veces al día.

Tío, ¿habéis visto los bocetos que han salido ahora de SnK en **versión instituto**? No sé qué me parece más hilarante, si la cara de bitch plz de Historia haciendo de animadora o Mikasa de gótica.

 _¿Un review por los pianos de cola?_


	6. Método

**NdA:** estoy actualizando hoy porque Kaith viene a medianoche en plan Cenicienta y mañana nos vamos a vivir la vida pirata por ahí, pero la semana que viene volvemos a la rutina de los domingos nun/

* * *

 **Método**

–Jean, no seas pesado –insiste Eren a la mañana siguiente, todo legañas y pelo hecho un revoltijo, taza de café en mano. Musita "no, quita, me apesta la boca" cuando Mikasa intenta darle un beso de buenos días rodeando el respaldo de su silla, pero musita "eh" en cuanto ella le hace caso y se aparta. Mikasa arquea las cejas y Eren tira de su bufanda magenta para besarla.

Jean nunca los ha visto hacerlo de otra forma. Comerse la boca. Eren y Mikasa prácticamente se acarician los labios con miedo de romperse, como si quisieran compensar con besos de cristal templado y vapor de lluvia lo mucho que Mikasa lo machaca cada vez que Eren pierde los estribos y hay que detenerlo con un golpe que le duele más a ella que a él. Como si Eren quisiera pedirle perdón por todas esas cosas que le dice desde la cúspide de uno de sus cabreos, y de las que se arrepiente casi inmediatamente.

Así se besan siempre, con devoción y latidos que se realentizan, como cuando te metes en una bañera llena de hielo y te quedas sumido en un estado de letargo dulce cercano a la muerte, y de alguna manera encajan, tan distintos y volubles.

–Sigo aquí –carraspea Jean, chasqueando los dedos y disfrutando del rubor intenso de ambos en cuanto se separan, rehuyendo la mirada del otro como si les hubiera dado un calambrazo–. Por Dios, no me puedo creer que seáis padres –se jacta–. Siempre que os enrolláis delante de mí me siento culpable porque es como ver a dos niños dándose su primer beso y ugh, _haced el favor._

–Lo que estaba diciendo –prosigue Eren, todo dignidad y brazos cruzados, determinado a hacer oídos sordos–. Jean, somos sus mejores amigos, no _podemos_ darte la razón.

Jean les ha contado casi todo. La parte que necesitan saber. La de la boda. Omite _lo otro._

–Si fuérais sus mejores amigos no permitiríais que se autoengañara –bufa Jean, apuntalando a Eren con un trozo de salchicha pinchado en el tenedor. Bendita reconquista del Muro María, benditos recursos exteriores y bendita prosperidad porcina, _en serio._

–Jean tiene razón –interviene Mikasa, serenidad y firmeza–, en lo de que no podemos estar de parte de Armin siempre solo porque lo queramos. Pero en este conflicto en particular creo que cada uno tiene su cuota de razón.

–Bueno, eso me ayuda un poco –suspira Jean–. Llevo toda la noche pensando que me he comportado como un idiota.

Mikasa esboza una sonrisa pequeña y comprensiva.

–Seguramente Armin está pasando por lo mismo.

–Qué va, él es idiota y punto.

Se muerde la lengua. Está siendo duro. Fingir que ha sido solo una de sus discusiones estúpidas e insustanciales. Tampoco es que Jean esté mintiendo como un bellaco. Solo está contando parte de la verdad, la parte de La Verdad que Eren y Mikasa _necesitan_ saber, porque ni de coña iban a dejarlo pasar la noche ahí sin acribillarlo a preguntas -"¿y Armin cómo está?", "¿y tiene toallas limpias?", "¿qué le has hecho ahora?"- y porque Jean siente que contarlo todo solo va a hacerle sentir que la situación entre ellos es mucho más grave de lo que ya le parece que es.

–No te pases –le gruñe Eren, y hay tanto instinto fraternoprotector emanando de él de pronto que Jean se marea un poco–. En el fondo es un método de lo más efectivo, ¿no creéis? Digo, siempre que hay bulla sabemos a dónde ir y no tenemos que pasar el mal trago de pedirle alojamiento a gente con la que no tenemos tanta confianza. Connie y Sasha viven demasiado lejos y tienen horarios raros. Tenemos suerte. ¿Cuántas parejas pueden decir lo mismo? –reflexiona.

Jean le pasa el zumo de granada a Mikasa. Los tres sentados en la mesa de la cocina. Jean se conoce esa casa casi como si fuera la suya, y lo cierto es que tiene su encanto, con sus cortinas de abalorios y sus cojines, edredones y manteles bordados. Entre otros. Desde que Eren había descubierto que el punto de cruz lo sumía en un estado de relajación inigualable se había convertido en todo un experto en la materia. Según los cálculos de Armin, ahora Mikasa tenía tantas bufandas que podía ponerse una distinta durante dos meses sin repetir. Vivían en una zona urbanita, casi en el corazón del distrito Karanese. Habían estado años dudando si asentarse por ahí o en las afueras, igual que Jean y Armin, pero habían optado por quedarse lo más cerca posible de los colegios, los parques y los médicos cuando supieron que -por fin- iban a ser padres.

–Pues yo creo que a veces exageras tus berrinches solo para irte con Jean y con Armin –comenta Mikasa, untando confitura de naranjas amargas en su bizcocho–. Aunque tampoco descarto que menstrúes en secreto.

–Qué dices –espeta Eren, contrariado–. Me he ido en ocasiones contadísimas, y porque estaba saturado.

Jean podría hacer unas declaraciones bastante polémicas, pero no quiere levantar hostilidades.

Mikasa se estira en la silla y saca una libretita del primer cajón bajo la barra de la cocina.

–Aquí está –dice, abriéndola y punteando una de las páginas con el mango del cuchillo–. Te has ido setenta y dos veces, Eren.

–Jean ha volado del nido más que yo.

–Jean se ha marchado diez, contando la de ahora –desmiente Mikasa, y su expresión es tan neutral como de costumbre, pero en sus ojos refulge un brillo extraño de satisfacción–. Armin siete y yo dos. Parece evidente que tienes problemas para canalizar tu frustración. Eso, o que eres un cuentista. O que menstrúas.

Justo cuando parece que va a dar comienzo una guerra de comida, el único terreno en el que Eren tendría alguna posibilidad contra Mikasa, una figura diminuta se apoya contra el quicio de la puerta, adormilada. Da un gritito cuando ve a Jean.

–¡Jeaaaaaan! –y corretea hasta su regazo con andares torpes y saltarines, como si la emoción la embargara tanto que fuese incapaz de retenerla dentro del cuerpo.

–Buenos días, su señoría –Jean levanta a la niña como si fuera un saquito. Es una copia casi exacta de Mikasa, a excepción de los ojos, verdes y enormes como limones, llenos de energía. No parece haber sacado el talante de ninguno de los dos, aunque también tiene tres años y es muy pronto para decirlo.

Se revuelve sobre Jean para mirar bajo la mesa, buscando, buscando.

–¿Dónde está el tío Armin? –pregunta al final, tras descorrer la última cortina de la casa.

–Donde el diablo perdió la zapatilla, seguramente.

–¡Jean! –lo regaña Eren–. Venga renacuajo, a desayunar. Hoy te toca con el Capitán y ya sabes que es muy estricto con la puntualidad –dice con cara de circunstancias.

–Lo sé –afirma la niña, y ambos comparten un asentimiento sombrío–. Buenos días –bosteza mientras escala por la pierna de Eren, plantándole un besito en la punta de la nariz con boca de piñón.

Con los últimos cambios legislativos, ahora tenían una cosa maravillosa llamada "baja por paternidad", a la que Mikasa y Eren se habían acogido sin vacilar. Lo cierto es que no era muy larga, y no cubría más allá de los tres meses para la mujer (para el hombre era mucho más corta), cuando la media de los niños del Muro Rose comenzaba a dejar de lactar casi al año. Jean estaba más informado al respecto de lo que le gustaría. Primero había que saltarse una toma, luego acortar las demás e irlas posponiendo hasta que el bebé dejase de amamantar. Mikasa y Eren habían logrado criar a Carla a medias entre la guardería (que no era precisamente barata, todo sea dicho), y llevarse la niña al trabajo siempre que podían. Evidentemente cuando las actividades que tenían que llevar a cabo no les permitían atenderla mientras las realizaban recurrían al Capitán, pero eran conscientes de que no todo el mundo tenía tanta ayuda y tanta suerte como ellos, así que habían encabezado una feroz petición al Gobierno para que alargase las bajas de paternidad y dispensara apoyo económico para las familias que realmente lo necesitaran.

A Jean le seguía resultando hilarante que el Capitán Levi se hiciera cargo de Carla Ackerman uno o dos días a la semana, porque no era el tipo de hombre que uno se imaginase aguantando a críos. O por lo menos eso pensaba antes de empezar a trabajar con él. Si de algo se había rodeado el Capitán durante buena parte de su vida había sido de críos, precisamente. A sus cincuenta años, Jean suponía que Carla era una bálsamo para él comparado con el trabajo que le habían dado ellos en su día.

Eren y Mikasa no se habían casado, y que Jean supiera, no tenían planeado hacerlo próximamente, por ningún motivo en especial, aunque Jean sospechaba que la idea de planear todo el evento les daba un poco de palo, sobre todo de presenciar cómo él y Armin se habían pasado dos tardes enteras decidiendo en qué mesa se sentaría cada invitado.

Tampoco tenía mucho sentido hablar con ellos de algo en lo que ostentaban puntos de vista tan opuestos, porque la máxima de Eren era "no necesitamos papeles para demostrarnos nada" y joder, Jean tampoco los necesitaba pero coño, le parecía una ceremonia bonita, y eso era todo. Por más pobre que fuese el argumento cuando surgía la conversación de casarse-o-no-casarse-esa-es-la-cuestión.

–¿Si os casárais seguiríais cada uno con vuestro apellido? –Les pregunta–. Gracias al Decreto 12/66 se puede. Supongo que lo sabéis. Por eso habéis podido ponerle a Carla el apellido de Mikasa.

Mikasa y Eren se miran.

–A mí no me importaría coger el apellido de Mikasa –admite Eren–. Siempre me moló mucho todo aquello de "necesitamos a los Ackerman" o "llamad a los Ackerman" y que vinieran volando ella y el Capitán. La palabra inspira respeto, implica magnificiencia. Creo que debería continuar existiendo, aunque para eso ya tenemos a este moco –sonríe, pinzándole la mejilla a su hija, que interrumpe su caza de cereales para tratar de babearle la mano–. La verdad es que no me lo he planteado totalmente en serio. ¿Vosotros qué vais a hacer?

–Seguiremos cada uno con el nuestro. Tenemos demasiados fetiches relacionados con llamarnos por nuestros apellidos.

La cara de Eren adquiere una tonalidad verdosa preocupante.

–Oh. _Tío._

–¿Qué es un fetiche? –quiere saber Carla tras su vaso de zumo.

Jean se pone a fregar la losa antes de oír la primera amenaza de muerte.

* * *

Para los que shippeábais el EreMika en _Guerra de guerrillas_ y os preguntábais dónde estaban, aquí empiezan a hacerse notar más ´u` Cabe aclarar, aunque se dejará entrever más adelante, que no pienso que la paternidad sea algo a lo que aspiran todas las parejas para "completar" su relación, y que me casarse me parece tan válido y respetable como no hacerlo. Cada uno que haga lo que quiera, que para eso es su vida :D

 **Guest:** no te pongas triste cacahuete, que no hay mal que cien años dure ni cuerpo que lo resista :D muchas gracias por leer y pasarte a comentar, nos vemos pronto :3


	7. No estemos mal

**NdA:** ay tío, no quiero hacer spoilers para las que no sigan el manga, pero qué tensión con el jodido capítulo 85.

* * *

 **No estemos mal**

El tercer día que Jean pasa fuera, Armin entra en su despacho y rebusca hasta encontrar el horario de entrenamientos del equipo de baloncesto. Habían descubierto unas actividades sorprendentes llamadas "deportes" en los documentos requisados durante la última década, y ese en concreto había llamado poderosamente la atención de Eren, Connie, Sasha y Jean (cómo no). Es decir, Armin recuerda que juagaba a la rayuela cuando era pequeño, o al aro, o a saltar la comba, pero duda que tuviesen algo que pudieran calificar como deporte.

Filtra un poco de agua del lago que hay cerca de casa con un colador hasta rellenar el termo de Jean hasta los topes. Está siendo una semana ajetreada en el cuartel y, aunque a la mañana siguiente de la discusión Armin había agradecido no cruzarse con él, porque ambos tenían su cuota de razón pero no estaban dispuestos a admitirlo todavía, ahora que se ha enfriado _sabe_ -y tiene la certeza de que Jean también- que no pueden seguir así. Al principio eran capaces de pasarse mucho más tiempo sin dirigirse la palabra, los dos convencidos de que era el otro el que tenía que dar el paso, pero con los años han perdido el orgullo.

Han entendido que los problemas se solucionan hablando, y no dejando de hablar.

Armin camina sin prisa por las callejuelas de Karanese. Compra un cono de periódico repleto de garrapiñadas pegajosas y dulces. Paladea la vainilla y nota el hormigueo salado del maní en la punta de la lengua. Da un paseo antes de dirigirse al encuentro de Jean. A su ritmo. Se detiene bajo toldos pintados a rayas para observar el trasiego de carricoches, caballos y gente de todas las edades. Mete las manos en las fuentes de las plazas para refrescarse.

Toma un desvío hacia la una de las entradas del muro Rose. Se sienta a la sombra de un manzano y recorre la extensión de piedra pulida con la mirada. Trata de contar los ladrillos que conforman la altitud, pero pierde la concentración a partir del número ochenta y dos. Se imagina cómo sería salir por ese portón y no volver jamás. Sin nadie que le detuviese. Se acerca hasta la base de la construcción, a un punto ligeramente apartado de la vigilancia inquisitiva de la Guarnición, cubierto por una cúpula de árboles bajos en plena muda de hojas.

Apoya la palma de la mano contra la piedra centenaria, fría bajo la sombra de los árboles. Ojos cerrados. Su anillo de pedida chirría un poco al impactar contra la superficie rocosa. Tan alta. Tan imbatible. Cuando nota la humedad bajo la nariz piensa que es la alergia, pero se rinde al abrir los ojos y no distinguir las separaciones entre baldosas. Se le empaña la visión y Armin decide quedarse un poco ahí, escondido de las personas que quiere.

Poco a poco, el pesimismo lo deja medio abandonado y el cuerpo se relaja. La mente se le queda vacía y liviana. Se levanta y desanda sus pasos.

Cuando llega a la cancha, que no es más que un recinto cuadrado de suelo arenoso y varias líneas y semicírculos trazados, el primero en verlo es Eren. Sus amigos van todos ataviados con pantalones cortos, la última y horripilante moda del Muro Rose. Armin se sienta en una de las dos gradas de madera que rodean el terreno de juego, y espera. Divisa a Jean saliendo de la pequeña cabaña que usan para cambiarse de ropa y asearse. Se peina el pelo demasiado largo con los dedos, haciendo ademanes con la mano izquierda, dictando órdenes con una voz dudosamente autoritaria. Se rasca la barriga plana y dura, cruzada por una cicatriz rosácea y ancha. Cuando llega a la altura de Eren, su amigo le da un codazo y sonríe en su dirección. A juzgar por la expresión de Jean, seguramente está a punto de preguntarle a Eren qué mosca le ha picado, pero entonces sigue la estela de su mirada y se calla en cuanto ve a Armin.

Y se supone que nadie lo conoce mejor que él, pero Armin se pregunta si Jean detendrá los ejercicios o si esperará al final para acercarse como un chucho desconfiado.

–Descansamos –le oye decir, para acto seguido echar a caminar hacia él, y Armin siente una punzada de culpabilidad por haber dudado de Jean, que le clava la mirada mientras se acerca.

Armin nunca ha sabido qué hacer con los ojos cuando se aproxima a un amigo o a un conocido. Normalmente desvía su atención hacia los lados y trata de vigilar por dónde pisa al mismo tiempo. Jean no. Jean esquiva a la muchedumbre sin verla realmente, abre en canal a los titanes sin echarles más que un vistazo fugaz y furibundo que podría calcinarlo todo. Quiere llegar hasta Armin y es como si los bordes de la realidad se difuminaran para él, y solo quedara un chico rubio y desgarbado. _Jean, no estemos mal, por favor._

–Hola.

 _Hola Jean._

–Qué pasa calabaza.

 _Armin._

Puede ver cómo a Jean le palpitan los músculos del brazo derecho. El flequillo le gotea y desde donde está, a Armin le parece alto como un torreón, inalcanzable.

–Te he traído agua y un aporte calórico –indica Armin por fin, blandiendo el cono de garrapiñadas. Y es estúpido, pero nota cómo le tiembla la mano–. Siempre te olvidas de reponer fuerzas cuando estás...

–Cuando tú no estás para comerme la oreja con los azúcares y la proporción correcta de líquidos en el organismo –lo corta Jean, sentándose a su lado–. Sigo sin creerme que tenga que beber agua hasta cuando no tengo sed.

–Es que la sed es un síntoma de deshidratación. Los hombres sanos nunca deberían tener sed.

Armin sabe que ha abierto el melón y quiere morderse la lengua, porque deberían ser capaces de solucionar sus diferencias antes de comerse los labios, pero Jean le pasa un brazo pesado, caliente y húmedo por los hombros y ya no le importan las formas ni la manera correcta de afrontar los problemas, porque ellos tienen la suya y Jean musita "pues entonces estoy para el arrastre, porque llevo tres días muriéndome de sed" tan cerca y con tanto anhelo que Armin no puede más.

– _Jean_. Tenemos que resolver... –intenta.

–Luego, por favor. Por favor. Me lo merezco. Nos lo merecemos. He querido volver desde que me fui y tú querías pararme desde que me levanté del mantel en el jardín. Y no lo hemos hecho a pesar de estarnos muriendo de ganas porque queríamos darnos espacio, porque nos sigue dando miedo pedirle al otro que se quede y que nos diga que no. No me digas que no ahora, Armin.

Y es Armin el que lo coge del cuello de la camisa y lo besa a quemarropa, con los pulgares bajo la mandíbula, "ese es mi problema, que siempre te digo que sí", imaginando lo que podría hacerle Jean si estuvieran solos. La grada no es muy ancha, pero podría dejarse acostar detrás de ella y arrastrar las manos por el pecho de Jean. Podría enredarle las piernas en la cintura y morderse la mano para no hacer ruido, porque alguien podría verlos, pero tendrían cuidado. O no.

–Por el amor de una hiena, controlaos un poco –masculla Eren a escasa distancia. Los ronda como un ave de rapiña. Le tira una pelota naranja y dura a Jean, que la intercepta con menos reflejos que de costumbre–. Que hay _gente_.

–Yo no veo que le moleste a nadie. Lo que pasa es que no puedes soportar que dos personas se besen en tus narices sin sentir vergüenza ajena –lo reprocha Jean, devolviéndole la pelota–. Ay, a nuestra sobrina le espera una vida muy reprimida –se lamenta, enterrando la barbilla en el cuello de Armin.

–Carla es una niña ejemplar –se defiende Eren–. Eres tú el que se esfuerza en llevarla por el mal camino.

–Tendrá cara el tío. Cuando la dejas en casa para irte a cenar con Mikasa bien que me haces la pelota.

Eren va a contraatacar, posiblemente rechazando haberle hecho la pelota nunca (lo cual sería falso), pero Armin intercede.

–A Jean se le dan bien los niños, Eren. No puedes negar lo evidente.

–Si no se me dieran bien no os aguantaría a ninguno de los dos –apunta Jean, cabeceando hacia Eren.

–¿Ahora resulta que _tú_ me aguantas a _mí_? –sonríe Armin–. Increíble. Siempre he sentido curiosidad por cómo funcionarán las cosas ahí dentro –le puntea la sien con el índice–, porque el mecanismo tiene que ser endiablado para distorsionar la realidad de esa forma.

–Vale, a ti te sufro poco, pero Eren es muy palizas.

Armin parece que quiere contradecirlo instintivamente, pero se lo piensa mejor.

Se encoge de hombros.

–No seré yo quien diga lo contrario.

Eren estalla como el descorche de una botella de champán.

–¿Sabéis qué? No hay derecho. Lleva tres días durmiendo a pierna suelta bajo mi techo –gruñe en tono acusador, señalando a Jean–, devorando mi comida y obligándome a fingir que soy tú –esta vez señala a Armin– para hacer simulacros de vosotros haciendo las paces. Y ahora os ponéis contra mí. Desagradecidos.

Jean le aplaude como un padre emocionado.

–Así me gusta, Yeager. Insultos de seis sílabas. Estás que te sales. Podría llorar.

–Cuando te parta la boca sí que vas a llorar. Imbécil.

Armin no quiere seguirle la corriente a Jean. De verdad que no. Eren es su mejor amigo. Su hermano. Y ha sido generoso permitiendo que Jean se quede con él esos días. No pueden pagárselo así.

–Progresas adecuadamente, Eren. Ahora te ponemos un positivo para motivarte.

–Que te den, Armin –masculla Eren–. Que os den a los dos.

* * *

Los positivos, por si alguien se lo está preguntando, era lo que nos ponían en mi colegio cuando respondíamos correctamente a una pregunta del profesor; como una estrellita junto a nuestro nombre en la lista de clase, que sumaba a la hora de ponernos la nota final ´u`


	8. Farewell

**NdA:** ATENCIÓN. Os aconsejo que leáis esta escena con la pista musical que os adjuntaré en el punto del texto propicio. No olvidéis quitar los espacios en blanco :3

* * *

 **Farewell (flashback)**

El caos que se había desatado desde la madrugada no había disminuido ni un ápice.

El rugido de los cañones que coronaban la muralla Rose resonaba dentro de las casas de Karanese que habían resistido la última invasión. Los titanes muertos se evaporaban envueltos en una cortina de vaho denso y maldito. Hacía horas que había visto a Jean por última vez, desde que por lo menos una decena de personas capitaneadas por Reiner Braun había asaltado la base subterránea del Cuerpo de Exploración, asesinado a los guardas y secuestrado a Annie Leonhardt, cuya identidad habían descubierto casi por casualidad, cuando él y Jean ordenaban los ficheros de la milicia meses atrás. Jean trató de picarle diciendo que en realidad Eren era mediocre con el equipo de maniobras, que lo habían aprobado por pena y que no es que hubiera fallado porque lo tuviera roto, sino que seguramente le molaba a algún superior y le habían dado un equipo trucado para la prueba final.

Armin había buscado los datos sobre los equipos de maniobras de los cadetes solo porque Jean y él solían limitarse a intercambiar opiniones sin que ninguno tuviese la última palabra realmente, y aquella era una oportunidad excelente para enfrentar posturas y que uno de los dos se saliera con la suya.

"Kirschtein, ¿es que no puedes mantener la conversación caminando a mi altura? ¿Tienes que ponerte delante de mí y andar de espaldas? ¿Qué clase de transtorno es ese?". "Pues uno bastante grave. ¿Tendrá cura? Porque no sé si quiero tratarme".

Jean y él se habían lanzado pullas, informes en mano, hasta llegar a la sala de los equipos propiedad del Cuerpo de Exploración.

–¿Lo ves? Es igual que el tuyo. –se había jactado Armin, blandiendo el equipo de Eren–. Ni siquiera está bien engrasado. Ha usado el mismo todo este tiempo, y lo ha hecho estupendamen... -sus ojos se habían cruzado con otro nombre, líneas por debajo del de Eren. A Armin todavía le costaba leerlo sin sentir una punzada de dolor por cada peca color ceniza.

 _"Marco Bodt._ Fallecido en combate".

Junto a la columna relativa a su estado vital figuraba una pequeña descripción.

"Su equipo de maniobras fue imposible de recuperar de la Batalla de Trost. Número de serie del Escuadrón: 9282".

Armin se había puesto tan pálido que Jean se había estremecido.

–Armin. Qué te pasa.

Por toda respuesta, Armin le había pasado la mitad de los papeles que sujetaba.

–Ayúdame a buscar el registro de los escuadrones antes y después de la Batalla de Trost. Tiene que ser la ficha de miembros supervivientes de las formaciones originales.

Habían dado con el documento minutos después.

 _"Escuadrón 27._

 _Líder: Marco Bodt (promoción de cadetes 104)._

 _Clasificación: 7º._

 _Miembros supervivientes a la Batalla de Trost: Annie Leonhardt."_

–¿Qué estamos buscando? –había preguntado Jean con suavidad, porque todavía estaba aprendiendo a leer a Armin pero conocía aquella mirada turbia y grisácea de sobra.

Pero Armin había echado a andar hacia la punta opuesta de la estancia, sin despegar los ojos desorbitados del papel. Balbuceando frases inconexas.

–El número de registro es el mismo, naturalmente. Estaban en el mismo escuadrón. Podría haberle servido cualquiera de ellos. Pero cómo... conozco los detalles. Lo reparamos juntos. Bronce para las tuercas –había llegado hasta uno de los equipos. Comparó los datos del escrito con los que tenía anotados en su mente, en sus recuerdos–. Cómo no lo he visto antes. Sabía que era alguien que conocía a Eren. Nunca habría imaginado...

Cabos atándose a una velocidad vertiginosa. Armin se pasó la mano por el pelo. Desasosiego. Incredulidad momentánea, más por instinto que por lógica. _Traición._

La silueta de un monstruo sin piel agazapándose a su lado. El pelo rubio cubriéndole las fauces.

 _Annie..._

–Armin, ¿en qué piensas? ¿Qué le pasa al equipo de Annie?

 _¿A cuántos de tus compañeros...?_

–Este no es el equipo de Annie, Jean –había dicho Armin con un hilo de voz–. Es el de Marco.

 _...¿a cuántos de_ nuestros _compañeros has matado?_

Habían capturado a Annie tres días después, bajo el pretexto de necesitar su ayuda para regresar por sus propios medios a Shiganshina. Estaban hartos de confiar en la lentitud del Cuerpo de Exploración, de aguardar a los veredictos del Tribunal Militar, del futuro incierto que deparaba a Eren, de que Erwin desplegase a todas sus fuerzas en ensayos en los que todos menos él morían como perros. No querían causar más bajas. No entendían por qué no se organizaba de una vez por todas una expedición mucho más moderada en la que no se desperdiciaran tantos suministros, tantos camaradas, una incursión que atrayese menos la atención de los titanes.

Cuando la Gran Guerra había despuntado solo unos pocos sabían que Eren Yeager había partido la noche anterior junto al Capitán Levi y Hanji Zoe rumbo a Shiganshina, aprovechando la inactividad de los titanes durante la noche, aprovisionados para permanecer en el sótano por el día y partir cuando el sol se hubiera ocultado de nuevo. Según las investigaciones de Hanji, la luz de un candelabro cinco horas a partir de que oscureciera por completo no bastaba para que los titanes recobrasen la energía necesaria para levantarse, ni siquiera los excéntricos, que a efectos solares parecían funcionar igual que los comunes.

Claro que eso el enemigo lo desconocía totalmente, y con toda probabilidad había atacado la ciudad con el objetivo de recuperar al Titán Hembra y hacerse con Eren Yeager definitivamente. Jean había salido disparado tras el carromato en el que iban Reiner y Annie nada más ser puesto al corriente de la situación, junto a Petra, Mike y Riko Brzenska.

Había explosiones por todas partes, la mayoría ocasionadas por calderas de gas. Los titanes metían sus manazas por puertas, ventanales y chimeneas, derrumbando parte de las construcciones.

El asfalto vibraba bajo sus pies.

–¡Jean! ¡Más despacio!

Pero Jean parecía no oírle. Armin lo seguia lo más rápido que podía, pero apenas atinaba a distinguir poco más que el emblema de las alas de la libertad en su espalda.

–¡ANNIE! ¡ANNIE LEONHARDT! –había vociferado Jean, y solo cuando Armin lo había escuchado, descarnado y desquiciado, se había dado cuenta de que Jean estaba fuera de sí–. ¡REINER! ¿¡QUÉ COJONES HACES?! ¿SABES CUÁNTAS VIDAS NOS HA COSTADO? ¡PODRÍA HABERNOS MATADO AQUEL DÍA! ¡TIENE DEMASIADA INFORMACIÓN! ¡REINER, VUELVE AQUÍ! ¡MATÓ A MARCO! ¡TENÍA SU EQUIPO! ¡REINER! _¡REINER!_

Los habían alcanzado varios soldados más. Un excéntrico se les había abalanzado encima desde un solar. Riko se había deshecho de él con languidez. Después, todo había sucedido demasiado deprisa. Una figura aparentemente humana había emergido por una de las puertas destartaladas del carromato, pero inmediatamente después un rayo verdoso y amarillento había surcado los cielos y la forma había mutado en algo gigantesco y monstruoso.

Metálico.

–¡NOOOO!

Armin había comprendido lo que sucedía un segundo demasiado tarde.

La onda expansiva lo había lanzado contra una ventana que había volado en pedazos por el impacto. Armin recuerda gritos desarticulados y algo cálido y líquido chorreándole por el pelo, desde la parte posterior de la cabeza. Recuerda las astillas de cristal en el codo y en la rodilla, el dolor sordo en el brazo derecho y el tajo limpio a un lado de la nariz que se había hecho al aterrizar sobre la mesa de aquella vivienda. La adrenalina se había esfumado de un plumazo ("¡el Titán Acorazado!", "Kirschtein, ¡cuidado!"), dando paso a un pitido nauseabundo en los oídos que lo había doblado en dos bajo el camastro en el que se había quedado encajado. Armin había vomitado, y lo único que había atinado a hacer antes de desmayarse había sido colocarse de lado para no ahogarse.

Había despertado rato después, con el corazón en la garganta.

"Jean, Jean, Jean, dónde estás. Qué sucede".

Se había limpiado la cara con el dorso de la mano y había corrido las cortinas con celeridad. El viento se colaba por el marco de madera destrozado. Tras fijar la cortina a la pared con una de sus espadas, Armin había rasgado las sábanas de la cama con la punta de la otra para hacerse un vendaje improvisado. Tenía los dedos entumecidos y las uñas manchadas de mugre y sangre. No podía entretenerse, pero sabía que sería más útil cuanta menos sangre perdiese. Armin no era un chico fuerte. No podía usar el brazo izquierdo si se quedaba sin el derecho. Todo lo que tenía era su cabeza, y no podía fallarle en ese momento. _Jean, prometo hacerme más fuerte. Dónde estás._ Había buscado frenéticamente por toda la estancia, hasta dar con una botella semivacía de ron dentro de un armarito.

"Jean, ¿dónde te has metido?"

–Vamos, vamos, vamos...

Había impregnado la tela en el alcohol y se la había atado con excesiva fuerza en torno a la cabeza, aflojando ligeramente el agarre después. La quemazón fue instantánea, pero aún así había presionado con fuerza en la contusión mientras se enjuagaba la boca con el último trago de la botella, para después escupir dentro. Acto seguido, más despejado, se había sacado los trozos de vidrio más grandes y angulosos del codo y tres de la rodilla con ayuda de un tenedor, para evitar desgarros musculares. Por suerte no se había seccionado ninguna arteria. De lo contrario habría tenido que apretarlas contra el hueso de la articulación y lo necesitaban ahí fuera YA.

Un alarido ensordecedor había hecho temblar los cimientos del edificio, y Armin se había estremecido de alivio, para después quedarse lívido. Fuera se había desencadenado una marabunta de tal magnitud que lo único que se escuchó durante un minuto entero fue la estampida de decenas de pies enormes y enfebrecidos.

Sombras pasando a toda velocidad tras las cortinas deshilachadas.

Tras eso, silencio. Tan inquietante y contundente que Armin pensó que se lo tragaría.

No entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero una cosa estaba clara: Eren había regresado. Y eso significaba que el Capitán Levi también, lo cual multiplicaba sus posibilidades de sobrevivir al ataque, de resistirlo y puede que también de revertir la situación.

Armin había comprobado el estado de su equipo antes de precipitarse escaleras abajo. Se le había averiado uno de los tubos de propulsión, pero pesaba cincuenta y cinco kilos. Podría apañárselas con uno. Suponía que era mejor salir por la puerta de la planta baja, sin exponerse tanto al campo de visión de los titanes. Se le agolpaban las ideas, le latían dentro del cráneo en sincronía con las punciones de la herida. Armin corrió por las calles extrañamente vacías, tratando de hacer caso omiso a los cuerpos que yacían en las aceras derruidas. Se resbaló con un charco de sangre y vísceras, pero recuperó el equilibrio sobre la marcha. Necesitaba llegar al muro. Tenía que visualizar la situación.

Oyó a alguien sollozando a unos pasos de distancia. No se detuvo.

Solo cuando se le empañó la visión fue consciente de que estaba llorando a lágrima viva.

–Jean, no estés muerto. Por favor, no estés muerto. Vamos. Mikasa, dónde estás. _Eren._

Cuando por fin alcanzó el muro no miró atrás hasta que alcanzó la cima, acuciado por el flato y la flema. Lo que vio hizo que le temblaran las piernas.

Habían abierto varias brechas fuera del muro Rose, pero no en la piedra, sino en la tierra. ¿Habría logrado transformarse Annie después de permanecer meses criogenizada? De repente, a Armin le vino una imagen a la mente.

Un chico saliendo de un carruaje. Mordiéndose la mano.

–Reiner... Reiner es...

¿Estaría luchando Reiner con Eren? ¿Habría más como ellos y como Annie tomando parte en la batalla?

–¡Armin! –Armin se había girado. Sasha se acercaba corriendo por los raíles. A juzgar por la sangre que le manaba del labio debía habérselo partido. Llevaba el costado derecho lleno de tierra y un par de rasguños en el cuello y las mejillas–. Armin, hemos perdido el rastro de Annie. Reiner y ella han estado juntos en esto desde el principio. La han visto subir al carruaje por su propio pie. Está débil. Reiner sabía cómo sacarla del cristal, o por lo menos la gente que iba con él conocía la manera. Eren estaba luchando con él. Ha hecho... Eren ha hecho algo.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Iba perdiendo, Armin. Estaba exhausto por el viaje desde Shiganshina... Reiner consiguió sacarlo del cuerpo de titán. Mikasa trató de detenerlo, pero las hojas de espada no son efectivas con él –Sasha se había mordido el labio con fuerza–. Reiner la atrapó. La tenía en la palma de la mano. Quizá... no sé si tenía intención de acabar con ella. El caso es que apretó un poco. Eren... creo que perdió el juicio. Preguntó por ti desde que llegó y no sabíamos si estabas... y entonces vio a Mikasa sangrar por la nariz delante de él... y _gritó_.

–¿Y entonces qué? –Armin estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. No quería enfadarse con Sasha, porque se alegraba con toda su alma de que estuviera viva, y además su amiga parecía tan conmocionada como él, pero necesitaba los detalles más cruciales del panorama–. ¿Qué pasó, Sasha?

–Los titanes acaban de salir corriendo de la ciudad. Al principio pensamos que el Titán Hembra los había llamado pero... pero fue Eren, Armin. Atacaron a Reiner nada más verlo, y no le hicieron nada a Eren ni a Mikasa. La Guarnición está haciendo todo lo posible por bloquear los agujeros en el muro, y hay varios miembros de la Policía Militar dentro de las brechas en la tierra. Esta vez han reaccionado. Algunos de los nuestros han caído dentro. Reiner ha logrado huir, pero creemos que está en muy malas condiciones...

–¿Dónde está Jean? –Sasha enmudeció abruptamente, y la gravedad de su gesto le heló la sangre a Armin–. Sasha. Dónde está Jean.

–No lo sé.

Armin respiró hondo. No podía sucumbir al pánico. No ahora. Jean lo necesitaba.

–Está bien. Si sigue en la ciudad, cualquiera que lo vea le prestará asistencia médica o lo llevará ante alguien para que lo atienda. Busquemos en esas brechas.

Armin nunca había corrido tan rápido en toda su vida, con el centro del cuerpo adelantado y las manos apretadas batiendo furiosamente a los costados. Le ardía el brazo. Tomó impulso y se arrojó desde el muro de cincuenta metros de alto. Los alambres rasgaron el aire con un siseo. La colisión de un tercer y cuarto garfio en los recovecos de los ladrillos le confirmaron que Sasha lo secundaba.

–Hay riesgo de derrumbe –le advirtió su amiga, señalando las numerosas fisuras. Atravesaban los claros y la hierba crecida como bocas deformes y retorcidas–. Los titanes han pasado en tromba por esa zona. La tierra está muy batida.

–No importa. Llegaremos a tiempo.

Habían descendido con el viento silbándoles en los oídos. Prácticamente sobrevolaron el césped. A Sasha la había interceptado Marlowe, de la Policía Militar.

–¡Tú! Tienes pinta de tener más resistencia que él, así que ven aquí; necesito que sujetes a un soldado. Si no le amputamos el pie ya la necrosis se extenderá.

–Alcánzame cuando termines –fue lo único que dijo Armin, dejando la hierba atrás y pisando una superficie más yerma.

Iba a tirarse de cabeza a la hendidura que tenía más cerca, pero lo distrajo un destello en la tierra. Una caracola. Le retumbó el pecho con tanta violencia que casi cayó de rodillas. Junto a esa caracola había otra teñida de sangre.

 _La pulsera de Jean._

 _www . youtube watch ? v = 9yCsK6n9it0_

–No, no, no. Tranquilo, no. _No._

Estaba vivo. Tenía que estarlo.

El rastro no desaparecía ahí, sino que se adentraba en una grieta particularmente sinuosa, compuesto de más caracolas. Y más sangre. Armin se dejó caer por ella sin considerar nada más. Al principio no atisbó gran cosa, solo raíces secas sobresaliendo de las paredes resquebrajadas y algunos claros de barro, allá donde había posos de agua subterráneos.

Lo encontró desplomado en un montículo de tierra mullida, como si las entrañas del mundo hubiesen querido frenar el impacto de su caída. Como si el cielo quisiera salvarlo.

–¡Jean! Gracias a Dios. Dios mío.

Lo besó en los labios y le supo a polvo y a sangre, y se olvidó del ateísmo y del agnosticismo, porque el filtro corazón-cerebro-boca no le funcionaba y tampoco le importaba y era solo una expresión, y qué más daban los principios y las convenciones verbales cuando Jean estaba bien después de una oleada de devastación. Estaba vivo. Jean estaba vivo, estaba con él.

Una columna de arena se deslizó cerca de ellos. De arriba caían pedruscos del tamaño de puños cerrados, de malos presagios.

–Mira quién ha decidido dejarse caer por aquí –murmuró Jean. Demasiado ronco. Demasiado débil. Armin se apartó de él como si quemara. Ignoró todo lo que pudo el hecho de que Jean no le había soltado a la primera de cambio que estaba hecho una pena. Evaluar los daños. Eso tenía que hacer–. Tienes que salir de aquí, Armin.

–Ya voy. Déjame que...

A cada segundo que pasaba, Armin se percataba de un detalle nuevo. El frío envolvente. Cortándole la respiración. La humedad ligeramente mohosa que hacía allí abajo. El ángulo antinatural de la pierna izquierda de Jean, la hinchazón amoratada de la clavícula y la sonrisa –amplia y sorprendida– manchada de sangre.

–Se me ha roto el equipo –repuso Jean. Y Armin nunca lo había visto así. Tan resignado. _Jean. Jean, vamos. Qué te pasa. Vamos. Muévete_ –. Solo me queda un tubo con un poco de aire. Tengo el tobillo derecho fracturado y según he contado, tres costillas hechas trizas. Y mi pierna...

El pánico se propagaba como el veneno. Armin era mil personas. Se resistía con toda su integridad a rendirse a la desesperanza, pero sentía que estaba perdiendo a Jean y eso lo consumía, lo reducía a un chico que jamás volvería a lavarse los dientes con él. A otro que nunca volvería a verlo mojarse el meñique y el índice con saliva para peinarse las cejas. A pescar con él en el río Karaniver y zafarse cuando le acercaba las truchas que colgaban del anzuelo.

"Qué mal gusto tienes, Jean, de verdad te lo digo". "¿Lo dices por ti o por la trucha? Porque tú eres más feo que pegarle a un padre, pero mira qué carita tiene la truch...". "¿Qué has hecho con toda esa sinceridad de la que habla Shadis? Porque te juro que no conozco a nadie que se mienta tanto a sí mismo". "Intento minar tu autoestima para convencerte de que soy un buen partido y que caigas en mis redes". "No te queda nada, Kirschtein. Soy de las pocas cosas que te han salido bien en la vida, entérate.". "Joder, pues qué bajón".

A hacer el amor hasta que le doliese la piel. A leer en las cocinas, levantando un poco la cara para verle cocinar.

"¿Ves por qué me plantifico delante de ti y te rondo como las alimañas? Mantenerte en guardia es la única forma de que me hagas caso". "Ay Jean. Tu perspectiva, en serio".

Y esa sonrisa. Descarada y bonita, "dientes-dientes, que es lo que jode".

–Jean, Sasha vendrá enseguida. Te sacaremos de aquí.

Armin era mil personas a la vez. Todas haciéndose trizas de dentro hacia fuera.

–Necesitaríais los tubos de aire totalmente cargados para subirme. Y ni siquiera puedo agarrarme bien.

Armin llevó la mano a su único tubo de oxígeno.

Se pinzó el puente de la nariz.

Se restregó las ojeras.

Negó despacio.

"No, no, no".

–Voy a colocarte mi equipo. Solo me queda un tubo, pero con ayuda del tuyo Sasha podrá subirte.

–Armin, déjalo ya.

–Jean, cállate. Voy a sacarte de aquí y no tengo tiempo para que te hagas el héroe, ¿me entiendes?

Jean le había cogido la cara con las manos con dificultad, como si le costara horrores enfocarlo. Armin había roto a llorar de nuevo, sin cejar en su empeño de desabrocharle las hebillas del equipo a Jean. Las lágrimas le surcaron las manos destrozadas, más grandes y morenas que las suyas, abriendo surcos en la superficie polvorienta y reseca.

–A veces me he preguntado qué pasaría si me quedara ciego. –Jean le pasa los dedos por las cejas, por los párpados–. Si olvidaría tu cara llegados a un punto, o si sería de esas cosas que se me quedarían grabadas en la retina para siempre. –el contorno de la boca, el hueco entre el labio inferior y el superior. Memorizando–. Por una parte pienso que todo ocurre cuando tiene que ocurrir, pero por otra estaría bien que pudiéramos viajar atrás y darle de collejas a nuestro yo del pasado, ¿sabes? –suspiró–. Me habría gustado darme cuenta antes.

Armin se había sorbido los mocos. Sus manos encima de las de Jean.

–De que te haces unas preguntas muy raras, ¿dices?

A Jean se le había escapado el aliento por la boca.

–De que nunca he querido nada tanto como te quiero a ti – _Jean, Jean, no hagas esto, maldito seas_ –. Y sé que es horrible, lo de decírtelo ahora y no cuando nos besamos por quinta vez. Quería hacerlo, pero siempre parecía fuera de lugar. Igual que ahora. Sé que quizá sería más fácil si no te lo dijera, pero te quiero. Y me alegro de que estés aquí porque hasta hace unas horas te estaba mirando mientras leías algo aburrido relacionado con células, pensando que me costaría vivir sin ti, si tuviera que hacerlo. Pero es que ahora tengo claro que ni siquiera sé morir sin ti –y se rio con un estertor, como si tuviera los siete mares confinados en los pulmones–. Y te quiero y no quiero morirme aquí sin que lo sepas. Y te prometo que si puedo verte desde algún sitio te cuidaré desde allí, y tienes que prometerme que volverás a ser feliz, porque te lo mereces –los ojos rojos y cansados–. Joder, nadie se merece ser feliz tanto como tú. Gracias por esta vida. Gracias por fijarte en mí. Eres increíble. Qué guapo eres.

–Jean, no llores. No me voy sin ti. No me voy, ¿vale? –Desesperado–. Por favor, _te quiero_ , no me voy sin ti. Te quiero, te quiero. _Por favor._ ¡Sasha! ¡Marlowe! ¡Eren! ¡Mikasa! –Armin lo abrazó como si temiese que se disolviese contra el aire y se le escurriera entre los dedos-. Que alguien me ayude. Que alguien me ayude _, por favor._

"Jean no, Jean no. Por favor, él no. No me quites esto".

Los escombros caían ininterrumpidamente, en una letanía angustiosa y hueca.

–¡Armin, Jean!

Sasha descendía a toda velocidad por la gruta. Armin se puso en pie de un salto y le explicó las circunstancias.

–Ayúdame a enderezarlo –le pidió. Sasha parecía no tenerlas todas consigo y Armin podría haberle pegado si se le hubiera ocurrido contradecirle, pero la chica se arrodilló a su lado–. Pásame tu tubo de aire, Jean.

Jean lo extrajo con lentitud de la funda. Volvió a besarlo, todo saliva espesa y sangre, como tantas otras veces. Sus besos siempre planeaban sobre la frontera entre la vida y la muerte, ondulados como pétalos, indescriptibles, de otro mundo.

–Ojalá haya algo después –susurró Jean contra sus labios– y volvamos a encontrarnos.

Lo último que sintió Armin fue un golpe seco en la nuca.

–Sácalo de aquí. Por favor –le había pedido Jean a Sasha–. _Por favor._

–Jean...

–Cuídate mucho, chica-patata. Cuida de él.

Jean los había visto ascender entre remolinos de polen y tierra, como cuando te despiertas y los sueños todavía flotan a tu alrededor, dorados y mágicos. Miró a Armin a la cara hasta que lo perdió de vista. Sin dejar de sonreír.

La nariz respingona. Las cejas ligeramente más oscuras, inmóbiles, sin el fruncimiento habitual de sabihondo repelente.

El hombre más valiente que había conocido nunca. El más brillante.

 _Gracias por esta vida, Armin._

Y esperó a morir.

* * *

Armin se despierta sudando, y lo primero que hace es palpar el hueco de la cama junto a él. Errático y taquicárdico. Vuelve a respirar cuando toca la carne, tibia y áspera en el pecho y suave en los brazos. Lo recorre con el fervor con el que los naúfragos hundían las manos en algunas de sus novelas. Está ahí. Jean está con él. La boca se le dobla en una sonrisa involuntaria. Se retuerce como una culebra. Tiene cosquillas. Le lame la mano con pereza, raspándole con el fantasma de la barba. Su figura trazándose contra la luz pálida y azul que se cuela en el dormitorio.

–Aaaaarmin –bosteza Jean, adormilado–. Coño, si todavía es de noche. ¿Cómo vas a tener ganas de juerga a estas horas?

–Ojalá haya algo después –recita Armin– y volvamos a encontrarnos –la voz agitada, rota.

Siente a Jean entornar los ojos en la oscuridad. Se incorpora y prende el candelabro de su mesilla. Sin dejar de mirar a Armin.

–Ya hemos hablado de esto muchas vec...

–NUNCA vuelvas a hacer eso. ¿Sabes cuántas posibilidades había de que la gruta se derrumbase justo después de que Sasha me sacara y de que sobrevivieras durante un día y medio? ¿Cuántas probabilidades había de que Eren quitase las rocas en su forma de titán, con tanta suerte que no hubo ningún deslizamiento que te aplastara? Erwin estuvo a punto de expulsarme cuando se enteró de que había intentado salir solo de la muralla Rose para ponerme a quitar piedras.

–Armin...

–Prefiero morir protegiéndote que dejarte atrás para salvarme. Como vuelvas a noquearme para impedirlo te...

Jean lo tumba contra el colchón. La llama del candelabro le baila dentro de los ojos, poderosa y abrasadora.

–Te quiero –lo besa–. Te quiero, estamos vivos –le muerde en los labios–. Está bien. _Estamos_ bien.

–Me aterra despertarme después de estas pesadillas y que no estés en la cama y colapsar. Pensar que nunca logramos sacarte de allí. Que llevo años soñando y lo que pasó de verdad...

–Somos de verdad. _Estamos_ aquí. Estoy aquí, siento haberme ido. Mírame, estoy por todas partes. La colcha la elegí yo, y el libro que tienes en la mesilla te lo regalé hace un mes. Algunas de mis botas están en tu zapatera y en el baño hay dos hojillas –musita, y su voz es medicinal, analgésica. Le cura las contracturas y la ansiedad y Armin necesita oírla porque se enganchó hace muchos años y no tiene intención de dejarlo ahora–. Estoy aquí aunque duerma en casa de Eren, porque mi hogar está donde estás tú.

Y Armin le entierra la cara en el cuello, pasando los dedos por cada cicatriz, por cada guerra que libraron, por cada triunfo que obtuvieron, redondeando las caracolas en su muñeca, memorizando, y es el hombre más feliz de la historia, discutiendo con Jean sobre los invitados y el presupuesto de su boda.

* * *

Soy tan terriblemente creativa que básicamente uso el canon de Isayama, pero adulterado. Y antes de que me preguntéis, de momento esta es la única mención a Annie y compañía que veréis por aquí, porque sigo sin saber qué se cuece con ellos en la historia original y no me atrevo a inventármelo D:


	9. Truco o trato

**NdA:** sieeeento mucho no haber actualizado la semana pasada D: Ando un poco justa de tiempo con la uni, así que he decidido publicar domingo sí y domingo no para tener un poco más de margen con todo en general. También he estado editando el fic y le he quitado un capítulo, porque creo que es mejor así :)

* * *

 **Truco o trato**

Jean camina por el bosque candelabro en mano, transpirando y con la lengua fuera por el bochorno. Las cigarras lo saludan al pasar, invisibles, traviesas y sonoras desde los tupidos matorrales.

Se le ha hecho de noche en el cuartel, y sabe que no debería quejarse porque es rematadamente complicado coincidir con el Comandante Marlowe Sand (de la Policía Militar) y su equivalente en la Guarnición, Nigel Stone.

Nigel Stone es amigo de Armin desde su época de cadetes. Se había unido a la Guarnición justo antes de que Jean decidiese que ya estaba bien de memeces, porque qué más daba si uno de aquellos días era el último de todos para Armin y para él, y qué importaba que nunca volviesen a ver la luz del sol y que a Jean nunca le hubieran gustado los chicos antes, porque el beso que se había dado con Marco poco antes de que pereciera ni siquiera le creó un conflicto interno, así que no contaba para él. Marco había sido un hermano, uno con el que había experimentado un instante agradable y confuso, y eso era todo.

Al principio Jean no se había fiado ni un pelo de Nigel, porque el tío tenía la manía de llevarse bien con Armin e impresionarlo con pedanterías tales que "ah, ¿y sabes que el Río Karaniver se llama así por una fusión entre las palabras _Karanese_ y _river_? La última significa río en una lengua extinta; el inglés. Se lo pusieron los primeros colonos que llegaron a Karanese en honor a sus orígenes".

¿Y Armin? Armin sonreía con la cara apoyada en la mano y musitaba "fascinante" y lo apuntaba en una libretita, y a Jean se lo llevaban los demonios cada vez que lo hacía, porque los ríos podían ser muchas cosas, pero ni Pixis borracho conseguiría jamás que resultasen asombrosos y repletos de misterios.

Luego se había enterado de que Nigel estaba coladito por el estirado de los estirados de la milicia: Dan Johnson, un capullo al que Jean casi le parte la cara una vez. Los había perdido de vista a los dos porque se habían dado el piro al Distrito Yalkell, en busca de nuevos proyectos y de escapar de la influencia del padre de Dan, un magnate de la industria textil. Cuando hicieron pública su relación (relación-relación) Jean se puso tan contento que estuvo una semana entera presionando a Armin para que le escribiera a Nigel más a menudo. Estuvo a punto de mandarle un pergamino él mismo, porque si Nigel estaba con Dan y los dos se habían mandado a mudar lejos eso significaba que a Nigel no le gustaba Armin, lo cual era genial porque por esa época Jean todavía estaba aprendiendo a amar, y no se le ocurrían motivos para que Armin solo quisiera estar con él, que no destacaba demasiado en nada y le gruñía a su mejor amigo. Tener competencia era una idea difícil de sobrellevar.

Hasta que había entendido que cuando alguien te quiere de verdad no tienes que pelearte con nadie para estar con él, ni convencerlo de que eres la mejor alternativa, porque para la otra persona solo existe una opción.

Todo eso no significaba que Jean se hubiera vuelto una hermanita de la caridad ni que fuera por la calle abrazando a la gente y regalando magdalenas, porque había mucho buitre sobrevolando a Armin. Sencillamente ya no se metía donde no le llamaban. Se limitaba a decir "esa te mira mucho, ¿no?", "yo creo que a este le molas", "ojo con el viejo aquel, que no para de guiñarte el ojo" ("Jean, es BIZCO") y dejaba que Armin se encargase del asunto. A veces.

El problema de Armin es que le cuesta distinguir la cortesía del flirteo, y hasta que no tiene en sus narices la evidencia de que se lo están intentando empotrar con vileza no le corta el grifo al personal. Pero Jean ya no le dice nada. No señor, él calladito, que está más bonito. No, porque si abre la boca a Armin se le pone cara de trompeta, con los morros super estirados, y empieza a sermonearle y a dejar los ojos en blanco y a bufar como los gatos, y a lo mejor tuvo gracia la primera vez, pero son muchos años y Jean ya no es capaz de seguirle la reprimenda en condiciones. Antes se indignaba, lo interrumpía, caminaba en círculos como los chuchos, Armin lo cortaba y todo acababa con él suspirando "Dios santo Kirschtein, eres imposible".

Ahora Armin empieza con su alegato y a los tres minutos Jean ya está divagando sobre si la carnicería cerraba a la una ese martes, preguntándose si quedará ternera empanada o va a tener que conformarse con pechuga de pollo de corral otra vez y pensando en qué darán el sábado en el teatro. Y en una de esas, Armin masculla "Jean, pero ¿me estás escuchando?" y Jean trata de repetir las tres últimas palabras que Armin ha escupido para demostrarle que sí, pero el tío siempre lo pilla.

Se ajusta la mochila llena de hebillas a la espalda y se las ingenia para extraer una bolsa de papel abultada de su interior. Dentro hay frutas exóticas que trajeron esa mañana de un invernadero extramural. El establecimiento es cien por cien seguro, lo cual significa que el Cuerpo de Exploración es cada vez es más autárquico, y el sector alimenticio de la zona está recelosa por si a los militares se les ocurre vender la mercancía a precios ínfimos y robarles la clientela. Precisamente por eso se reunió Jean con Nigel y con Marlowe. Han llegado a un consenso con los distribuidores, los agricultores y los intermediarios del Muro Rose tras un largo período de negociaciones y ahora todos parecen satisfechos con el acuerdo. El Cuerpo de Exploración se quedará con una partida de las frutas, el grano y las hortalizas que cosechen para consumo propio, y compartirá los recintos de explotación con los jornaleros y demás a cambio de una compensación mensual por mantener la zona segura.

Así podrán renovar los equipos más obsoletos, comprar más suministros para el cuartel y aumentar el radio de las expediciones. Jean aprieta la bolsa de papel contra su costado, entusiasmado. Pone la mano en el fuego a que a Armin le van a gustar esas frutas tan exuberantes. Antes solo usaban las semillas para mezclarlas con agua o yogur y sustituir comidas en tiempos de hambruna, porque no tenían el clima idóneo para que prosperaran a gran escala dentro de los muros; solo en plantaciones aisladas y diminutas.

A Armin seguro que se le ilumina la cara cuando las vea. Jean ha rapiñado un poco de todo: papayos naranjas que inundan las fosas nasales con su aroma dulzón y cálido, pequeños plátanos amarillos y sabrosos, mangos rojos y verdes y unas carambolas enormes y jugosas. También ha pasado por el mercado en un rato que tenía libre, entre miríadas de niños chillones ataviados con batas de colores pastel dirigidos por profesores, dúos de predicadores de la Iglesia del Muro y hombres y mujeres envueltos en chales, enunciando sus productos a voz en cuello.

Jean logró esquivar a un anciano vendedor de barquillos que canturreaba "baaaarquillo-barquillito, para los mayores y los pequeñitos" antes de dirigirse a la sección literaria, donde descubrió que Isayuma, un autor con el que Armin se había embelesado últimamente, se había dignado a publicar su relato mensual.

A decir verdad, Jean no entiende por qué Armin sigue leyendo sus historias, si el menda siempre acaba matando personajes indiscriminada e innecesariamente solo para mantener caldeados a sus seguidores y que no decaiga el tirón de la saga. El tal Isayuma parece pensar que la trama podría perder fuelle si no se carga a alguien simbólico cada tres episodios, y Armin opina lo mismo, a juzgar por cómo se junta con Eren (que también es un fiel seguidor del escritor) en su salón para ponerlo a caldo.

De todas formas Jean le acaba comprando el tomo de ese mes de julio. Se lo ha leído por encima en la oficina y tal y como sospechaba, Isayuma le ha dado pasaporte a un chavalín al que introdujo hace diez capítulos y al que el público le había tomado cantidubi de afecto. _Ya verás cuando se entere Armin, el muy iluso_. Jean lo caló desde el primer momento, pero Armin todavía no asimila que los personajes de Isayuma están fiambres desde que manifiestan tener un sueño muy definido o desde que le prometen a otro personaje que se volverán a ver las caras o desde que parece que va a haber piki-piki entre ellos.

Le sorprende encontrarse la casa con todas las luces apagadas.

Se queda petrificado un momento. Armin debería haber vuelto ya de sus clases en el SEP. Jean guarda la fruta en la mochila y abre la portezuela del candelabro para soplar la vela de cera con sigilo. Lo sumerge en una pequeña charca adyacente al sendero de tierra que emerge del bosque y lo guarda también al comprobar que el cristal se ha enfriado. Saca su navaja de la pernera del pantalón y se acerca al edificio sin hacer ruido, rondándolo.

Se seca el sudor del empiece del cuero cabelludo y de debajo de los ojos para tener la máxima visibilidad posible en su estado de extenuación.

Si lo conociera menos pensaría que Armin solo se ha quedado dormido, pero aún así siempre le deja un farol encendido. Nunca se acuesta con la luz apagada si Jean no está.

La puerta está cerrada con llave. Jean la abre tirando del pomo de latón hacia él y luego hacia arriba, para que cruja lo menos posible al moverla.

Se sobresalta al escuchar la voz de Armin.

–Jean, ¿qué haces? Ven al jardín.

No lo han cogido de rehén. La tranquilidad y el tono risueño son inconfundibles. Casi puede verlo. _Puto Armin._ Qué sustos le da, el muy pánfilo.

-Pensaba que habían entrado a atracarnos, cabeza-almendra -resopla, adentrándose en el vestíbulo en penumbras, dejando la mochila en el salón, no sin antes separar la bolsa de las frutas y el librito del resto de enseres. Va con ellos al jardín, pensando que Armin no se merece que tenga esos detalles con él-. Algún día me va a dar un parraque y...

Y se calla, porque no puede hacer otra cosa. Desde la fachada delantera el jardín no se ve, lo cual es de agradecer, porque a Jean le gusta tomar el sol en pelotas y beber limonada en la pequeña piscina de madera que construyeron el año pasado. Cuesta un poco mantenerla, pero es una buena inversión si uno sabe cómo evitar que se pudra y tiene cuidado de lijarla con asiduidad. Ellos la llenan con el agua del lago en verano, cuando les apetece refrescarse pero les da pereza salir de casa.

Esa noche la piscina está ahí, y Armin lo espera dentro, con el pelo recogido en un moño ridículo y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con los músculos de la espalda pálida distendidos y la boca roja, estando más bueno que comer con los dedos, todo en orden.

Jean es consciente de cómo se sintieron los grandes pensadores de la humanidad, ahí y ahora, despojado de sus habilidades y postrado frente al universo, porque en ese momento lo asaltan miles de incógnitas demasiado profundas y complejas para que un mortal como él las resuelva, como por qué Armin no está desnudo siempre, por qué lo deja levantarse de la cama por las mañanas o por qué están cogiendo la desagradable costumbre de follar solo tres veces en semana cuando deberían estárselo montando YA mismo, por ejemplo.

Armin ha claveteado un tablón que divide la piscina en dos semicírculos, y sobre él hay platos con jamón curado y loncheado, aceitunas negras como escarabajos, macedonia de manzana y peras (si a Jean no le falla la memoria, eso era lo que les quedaba esa mañana en el frutero), triángulos de queso de cabra, cuencos rebosantes de cacahuetes, nueces, pasas y almendras, unos taquitos de lo que entero seguramente era bizcocho de frambuesas e incluso una tabla de cortar con pan de matalauva dispuesto en rodajas y un tarro de pasta de guayaba.

A lo largo del jardín hay colgados de los limoneros, los naranjos y hasta de la cuerda de tender la ropa farolillos ocres, turquesas y magentas que atesoran pequeñas velas prendidas en su interior. Huele a vainilla y a camomila. Seguramente sean aromáticas.

Hay dos toallas de lino alineadas junto a la piscina, y cuando Jean distingue lo que parecen ser pétalos de rosa por encima está a punto de descojonarse de él.

–Por lo visto te has olvidado de cómo nos fue la primera vez que te dio por el rollo de las flores.

–No estaban _tan_ frías –empieza Armin.

–Y tampoco se pegaban a todas partes, ¿no?

–Tú te pegas a todas partes y no me oyes quejarme.

Jean va a decir que de hecho Armin es muy quejica, pero se entretiene mirando en derredor.

–¿No vas a pedirme nada, no? Todo este despliegue forma parte de un acto desinteresado –inquiere.

Armin se ríe, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Su cuello es tan mordible que Jean entorna los ojos. El vino dulce (el único que Armin tolera) de grosellas tiembla en la copa que sostiene.

–He pensado que ya va siendo hora de finiquitar lo que vamos a hacer con la boda, y creo que será más agradable si hay comida y cursiladas de por medio.

Jean profiere una risita. Se desviste con los músculos agarrotados, disfrutando de su desnudez, estirando de más los brazos, regodeándose en cómo Armin enmudece.

Pliega la navaja y la deja sobre la barandilla del porche.

–O sea, que tu plan es embaucarme para que ceda ante todas tus propuestas –adivina, metiéndose en la piscina. Gime de alivio al hundirse hasta la cintura–. ¿Sabes qué? Me parece bien. Soy fácil de engatusar.

Armin se estira sobre el tablón para lamerle la nariz, y Jean le persigue la boca pero Armin se hace hacia atrás, _si no es provocativo no es él. Cabronazo._

–No quiero engatusarte. –Y señala con la barbilla hacia los aperitivos, donde Jean distingue lo que hasta ese momento pensaba que era una servilleta–. He hecho dos listas; una de medidas que nos gustan a ambos y otra con ideas incompatibles entre sí. He redondeado aquellas que estoy dispuesto a tolerar, y ahora te toca a ti –sorbo de vino–. Las bodas encierran un millar de preparativos, al fin y al cabo. No tenemos que estar de acuerdo en todos.

De repente, a Jean le avergüenza haberle traído a Armin unos mangos con tierra. Los podría haber lavado. Y le queda un poco de papel de embalar en su escritorio del cuartel. Podría haber envuelto el ejemplar de Isayuma. Se siente pequeño y poco adecuado ahí, frente a sus hombros blancos y llenos de pecas, y su sonrisa conciliadora que es como un santuario, y su forma tan justa y equitativa de enmendar los problemas.

Armin parece seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos, porque fija su atención en la mesa del jardín, donde Jean ha dejado los bártulos.

–¿Me has traído algo?

El juego está en el aire.

–No.

– _Jean._ ¿Qué me has traído? –Y sale de la piscina, desnudo y con la piel brillante y avaricia de urraca y es _demasiado_.

Jean lo atrapa antes de que ponga sus zarpas sobre los regalos, baila con él, lo hace girar sobre sus talones para que pierda el equilibrio y solo pueda agarrarse a él, porque le encanta esa sensación, le encanta sentir que el cosmos se evapora y explota desde el centro del cuerpo, y solo quedan los hombros de Armin para sostenerse y abandonarse.

Y sabe que a Armin también le encanta.

–Ven aquí.

Se lo dice tan contenido que Armin sabe que Jean podría descarrilar en cualquier momento, como los trenes de los libros. Y Armin quiere decirle que ya está ahí, que a dónde quiere que vayan, que por qué no cenan antes de que las hormigas invadan los platos y luego ya se ponen serios. Solo que al final no dice nada y se deja arrastrar a las toallas. Forcejea un poco con Jean porque no quiere que su espalda sea la primera que toque los pétalos, pero pierde y se deja recostar.

Da un respingo.

–Pero no están congelados –sonríe Jean. Voz baja, moldeada a fuego lento. Mete el dedo en el tarro de pasta de guayaba–. Si serás mentiroso.

Y le pinta los labios con el pulgar. Primero el inferior. Repasando. Insistiendo en la comisura. Luego el superior. Respetando las dos curvaturas que se unen entre sí y que en Armin forman una "m" perfecta. Y quiere pedirle que le incinere con sus besos, porque así es como quiere morir y tiene la boca dulce y la polla a punto de estallar y las piernas abiertas y pesadas, y _Jean, tócame ya, echo de menos tu piel, venga._

Jean no deja de mirarle.

Se mete una aceituna en la boca y Armin ve cómo se la pasa de un carrillo a otro, provocativo de una forma ridícula, porque quién dirige esas miradas incendiarias mientras come _aceitunas._ Escupe el hueso y entonces, entonces sí. Jean lo besa salado, con un matiz agrio que se derrite contra la guayaba y hace que Armin gima con rabia. Jean le aprieta las rodillas con las manos, lo empuja hacia atrás y Armin no recuerda haberse incorporado pero está tan caliente que no nota la seda de los pétalos en sus caderas. Jean le tapa los ojos con una mano. Con la otra atrapa un pétalo que se le ha acurrucado tras la oreja y se lo pasa por el pecho y _Armin, tranquilo, shhh, me encanta cuando clavas los dedos en las sábanas, me encanta cuando las manchas, abre la boca._

Jean late contra su barriga, mojado y rígido, y Armin no sabe en qué momento ha degenerado lo bastante como para dejarse poner aceitunas en el ombligo y vino en el cuello y que Jean coma y repita sin parar, muerto de hambre y de sed, y _Jean, fóllame ya, deja de jugar con la comida._ Debería tener su poquito de asqueroso, por lo menos, porque Armin recuerda que al principio siempre se lavaba los dientes si tenía la oportunidad antes de enrollarse con él, y le daba reparo acostarse con Jean si no se había duchado ese día, pero ahora los labios de Jean saben ahumados por el jamón y Armin está pegajoso y _somos un desastre, Jean._

Jean se ríe lento, restregando su nariz contra la de Armin, la punta de la lengua siempre fuera. Lo besa en las clavículas, barre las migas de bizocho de frambuesa que se arremolinan en torno a su cintura y bebe vino antes de besarle en la polla y lamer la sal y la humedad, hundiéndole los dedos en el culo para que levante las caderas y le folle la boca, _JeanJeanJeanmásJean._

 _Cómo lo quieres_ , le pregunta Jean entre sus piernas, serio y tormentoso, _dime cómo lo quieres._ Y Armin suspira que _yo bocabajo, por favor, ya,_ y Jean le hace caso y lo ayuda a rodar, le coloca un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y lo besa ahí todo el tiempo mientras lo abre con los dedos y le deja sentirlo contra su pierna, susurrando contra su oído _¿te has visto? ¿Ya estás? Adoro verte, no te calles, grita un poco,_ y a Armin le gustaría ser tan increíble y sucio como Jean pero solo tiene una palabra reverberando entre las costillas y en todos los sitios que se pueden marcar con los dientes, y es su nombre.

El primer dedo casi resbala dentro, y Armin aprieta los dientes y se olvida de discernir qué está usando Jean si no hay aceite a la vista. "¿Quieres otro, Armin? ¿Quieres?" y Armin seguramente dice que sí, no lo tiene muy claro porque Jean desprende un matiz afrutado y gelatinoso y "¿guayaba, en ser-? _AhJeansí_ ".

Jean le separa los muslos con la pierna y Armin ladea la cabeza para que Jean le vea la cara mientras se entierra en él, ronco y decadente como el chocolate fundido. Ni siquiera tienen paciencia para hacerlo sobre las rodillas de Armin, y embisten semiacostados, medio de lado cuando Jean le agarra una pierna y tira hacia atrás, buscando su boca con la garganta inflamada y la saliva en cada beso.

Armin tiene todo el contorno de la boca mojada y está tan empalmado que lleva un rato llorando semen contra el estómago, y Jean piensa en sus besos y en su polla resbalando entre la toalla y la piel pálida que ahora parece lamida por el fuego; dejándolo todo en carne viva e instinto bajo y desnudo. "¿No te duele, Armin? Cuando te muevo con las caderas y siempre te rebota la polla en un lunar distinto de todos los que tienes bajo el ombligo".

A Jean le encanta temblar tanto, demasiado como para poder atinar a besarlo dos veces en el mismo punto y _ArminArmin ya._

Le rodea la polla con la mano y Armin lo ayuda con la suya, _enséñame Armin, márcame el ritmo, Dios, estás a punto de caramelo._ Armin le acaricia la nuca como puede, estirando el brazo, doblándolo, y Jean le muerde el hombro desde atrás, frenético y vibrante, sudando y con pétalos en la mejilla, y Armin se corre en oleadas hasta que se le queda el cuerpo hueco y los párpados se le llenan de algodón.

Respira con pesadez.

Se traga la noche con las articulaciones rellenas de plomo.

–No te duermas –atina a decirle a Jean, que gruñe algo inarticulado, pero no opone resistencia cuando Armin lo arrastra a la piscina y se deja caer sobre él, besándolo con pereza y sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, Jean no recuerda cómo llegaron a la cama.

* * *

Yyy el capítulo que he quitado era solo de lemon, así que acabáis de presenciar el único que aparece en todo el fic :3c

Muchas gracias por leer, cuidaos mucho y bienvenidos a octubre (L)


	10. Entreguerras

**NdA:** me tengo que quitar la puta manía de responder tooodos los reviews el mismo día que publico, porque a veces pasa como hoy, que tengo el tiempo justo para publicar. Siento mucho la tardanza a todas las que habéis comentado en el capítulo anterior, os contestaré entre mañana y el martes :)

La de hoy no es una de mis partes favoritas, porque es cortísima y porque Jean no aparece, pero me parece necesaria, así que aquí va :3

* * *

 **Entreguerras**

Dos semanas después, Armin presenta los últimos papeles en los Juzgados. Sellan algunos de ellos con cera púrpura derretida y Armin firma donde le indican.

Y ya está todo en regla. Va a casarse. Con Jean.

Le echa un vistazo a su reloj de faltriquera, que ya era viejo cuando Armin se hizo con él hace años, y se apresura en llegar al SEP. La directora lo ha citado dentro de diez minutos, y a las seis ha quedado con Eren para ir al costurero y hacerse las medidas para el traje. Armin ni siquiera sabe lo que busca, realmente. Está decidido a ahorrarse encargar una chaqueta porque julio está concluyendo y el calor cada vez es más espeso y abrasador, y sabe que le gustaría llevar algo celeste, pero más allá de eso no tiene nada pensado.

Jean... Jean es harina de otro costal. Lleva tres días cambiando de opinión sobre lo que va a ponerse. Parece una veleta. Primero estaba frito por casarse con un frac, pero ahora opina firmemente que los fracs están desfasadísimos y anda a la zaga de un chaleco con detalles en hilo dorado. Y no es solo que Jean esté histérico con su atuendo, sino que ha resultado ser de esas personas que quieren mangonear a quien se deje y tener controlado lo que lleva todo el mundo a SU boda.

Salvo Armin. De Armin no quiere saber nada -afortunadamente para él-. Conoce de primera mano lo dejado que puede llegar a ser Armin para la ropa y prefiere mantenerse a una distancia prudencial de él, porque hay gente que muere por estrés y si Jean ya se llevó una mano al corazón cuando a Armin le dio por hacerse una rasta y amenazó con tirarse de un precipicio aquella vez que trajo una lámpara con FLECOS a casa, no quiere ni imaginar lo que sufriría viéndolo hacer de las suyas con el vestuario del que será uno de los días más importantes de sus vidas.

Jean lo único que espera es llegar al altar y que Armin no salga corriendo. No obstante, que lo deje en paz en ese sentido no quiere decir que no busque otros flancos por los que atacar, porque Jean es así, necesita un poco de dramatismo de vez en cuando.

"–Se me ha ocurrido que Carla podría llevar una falda de popelina verde. Le quedaría que ni pintada, ¿no crees?

–Deberías dejar que decidan sus padres, Jean. Te estás metiendo en un jardín. Además, ¿qué es la popelina?

–QUE QUÉ ES LA POPELINA. ¿Meriendas enciclopedias y no sabes lo que es la popelina?

–¿Es lo mismo que va a llevar tu madre?

–Eso es muselina.

–Bueno. Suenan parecido, ¿no?

–Fuera de mi casa".

A Armin le duele la cabeza solo de recordar la conversación, pero no piensa mucho más en Jean, porque a decir verdad lleva dos días con el estómago revuelto por la cita con la directora. Las clases terminaron ayer. ¿Qué querrá de él? ¿Habrá hecho algo mal? ¿Se habrá quejado de él algún profesor? ¿Y si ha sido un _alumno_?

Traga saliva antes de tocar con los nudillos en la puerta de su despacho. La mujer lo alienta con un "adelante" bastante reconfortante. Lorna Withingfield es una mujer mayor, con la nariz bulbosa y el pelo cano y abundante, enmarcando un rostro inquisitivo y compasivo a la vez.

–Buenas tardes, profesor Arlert.

Y lo invita a sentarse.

–Hola, señora Withingfield –la saluda con toda la cordialidad que es capaz de reunir–. Si le soy sincero, temo haber hecho algo que le disguste y que me haya llamado por eso.

La mujer lo mira ojiplática y Armin maldice a Jean por haberle contagiado su sinceridad.

–Querido, no estás aquí por eso -lo tranquiliza, quitándose las gafas de montura plateada. Le acerca un bol pulcramente perfilado a trazos rojos, blancos y negros–. ¿Te apetece una pasta de guanábana? Las ha hecho mi sobrina. Tienen semillas de sésamo.

Y Armin coge una, pero no se la lleva a la boca y la señora parece comprender que hasta que no le desvele el motivo de su requerimiento Armin no va a probar bocado.

–Verás, Armin, los chicos están muy contentos contigo. Y la verdad es que yo también. Eres joven, paciente y trabajador, y la opinión que tienen los estudiantes de ti es positiva, lo que significa que una parte de la reputación del SEP se debe a tu labor. También tienes buena madera de narrador, y tu escritura es limpia y prolija. Estás haciéndote un hueco entre los historiadores de Sina, aunque creo que eso ya lo sabes –supone con una sonrisa cómplice–. Y también eres conocido por el papel que desempeñaste en la lucha contra los titanes, lo que conlleva que en el Cuerpo de Exploración sientan un gran aprecio por ti, si nos remitimos a tu carta de recomendación. El caso es que siendo consciente de tu compromiso con el ejército y de la valía que representas para la legión, me gustaría ofrecerte el puesto de profesor titular.

Armin procesa lo que le dice. Analiza las frases sintácticamente.

No se esperaba para nada que fuera a proponerle algo así. Y tampoco se esperaba la ilusión efervescente que le hormiguea por todo el cuerpo.

Le retumban los latidos en los oídos. A medida que los segundos discurren las posibilidades que se le acaban de presentar se multiplican.

 _Si fuera profesor titular tendría que dejar la carrera militar. Si dejara la carrera militar ya no estaría bajo el yugo de los ejércitos. No pueden impedir que dimita. No pueden, ¿verdad? Tengo que asegurarme antes de dar una respuesta. Pero el caso es que si no estuviera bajo su mandato podría... sería..._

Es tan obvio. Parece tan sencillo.

El pecho prende en llamas.

–Vaya. Yo... no sé qué decir.

 _Jean._

–Sé en lo que estás pensando. Después de todo, por eso solicitaste el cargo de profesor a tiempo parcial, porque ser titular es incompatible con formar parte del Cuerpo de Exploración, y también de las otras dos legiones. Por eso voy a darte hasta la última semana de agosto para que lo medites. Ten en cuenta que las clases comienzan a finales de septiembre, así que si tu respuesta es afirmativa no puedes demorarte mucho en hacérmela saber, porque tendrás que preparar el temario. Tu asignatura pasa a ser obligatoria, por supuesto. Ganarás el doble de lo que has cobrado hasta ahora, y tendrás tu propio despacho. Aquí tienes mi dirección -le comunica, extendiéndole una tarjetita-. Mándame un cuervo cuando lo tengas claro.

Podría hacerlo. Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes. Las leyes del ejército solo vinculan a los militares. Si Armin dejara de serlo... porque _puede_ dejar de serlo. Sin ataduras. El 07/23 no dice nada sobre permanencia ni le prohíbe desertar de la milicia. Solo le incumbe en su condición de soldado.

 _Pero Jean..._

Armin necesita un café. Con urgencia. Negro, fuerte, apenas aguado y con la consistencia de un gancho directo a la mandíbula. Algo para bajar todas las contradicciones que se le acaban de atascar en el gaznate. Se dirige a la Sala del Café con paso firme. Hay una cafetera de bronce bruñido humeando sobre una de las cinco mesitas de patas bajas. Va tan ensimismado que no se da cuenta de que hay alguien más en la Sala a parte de él, hasta que una voz aflautada rompe el silencio.

–Arlert.

La señorita Perkins, maestra de Religión de los Muros, lo mira analíticamente desde la mesita más próxima a la ventana. Se aprieta el puente de las gafas de montura roja, subiéndolas desde casi la punta de su nariz.

–Amanda. Buenas tardes.

Armin se plantea qué sería más violento, si sentarse cerca o lejos de ella. Tal vez debería buscar un pasillo poco transitado en el que poner sus pensamientos en orden y beber con tranquilidad.

–Lorna ya te lo ha dicho, ¿verdad? –inquiere la señorita Perkins. De sopetón–. Lo de la plaza de profesor titular.

–¿Usted lo sabía?

–Si aceptas pasarás a ocupar mi antiguo puesto. Supongo que Lorna creyó que debía contar con mi beneplácito antes de proponérselo a usted –afirma. Con un deje de amargura que Armin no puede pasar por alto. Sin embargo, la mujer no parece querer hacerlo sentir incómodo–. ¿Quiere saber mi opinión?

–Yo...

–Creo que debería decir que sí –asegura ella, todo firmeza–. Es un buen profesor, Arlert. Quizá un poco revolucionario para mi gusto –admite con una sonrisa tirante–, pero un buen profesor, a fin de cuentas. Y es feliz dando clases. ¿Cuántos tienen la suerte de dedicarse a algo que no solo se les da bien, sino que además les gusta? Aunque se lo advierto. –Se da unos toquecitos en los labios con una servilleta que se saca del escote–. Pelearé por recuperar esa plaza, Arlert. No pienso perder contra usted.

–Todavía no sé lo que quiero hacer.

–Pues espabile –le espeta la señorita Perkins, atusándose la falda larga y negra–, porque como se descuide le robaré a sus alumnos. Ya veremos quién consigue más matriculados en su asignatura el año que viene.

Y abandona la Sala del Café, seguramente con intenciones de ir a lavar su taza.

Armin se bebe la suya de un trago.

Nada más poner un pie en la calle, se percata de que todavía tiene en la mano la pasta que le ofreció la señora Withingfield. Se la mete entera y manoseada en la boca. No puede contárselo a Jean todavía. Hay demasiadas probabilidades de que con lo agitado que está últimamente se le tire a la yugular antes de que Armin termine de relatarle la noticia, y ni siquiera está seguro de que ser profesor a tiempo completo sea lo que desea.

Solo es un apasionado de la historia y la oratoria, y la enseñanza es lo segundo después de Jean y de sus amigos que le ayuda a perdonarse por las vidas que no pudo salvar y los compañeros a los que engañó, es aquello con lo que se mantiene ocupado las noches en las que el remordimiento lo desvela y le asfixia. La enseñanza le da la oportunidad de reinventarse, de descubrir, de plasmar la historia que vivieron hombres mejores él. Le hace sentir útil y apropiado.

Solo eso.

Se ganaría las habichuelas con algo que le chifla. Y se liberaría de las cadenas que lo han tenido atado desde hace años.

 _Es la única forma. Es ahora o nunca._

Lo hará después de la boda.

Seguramente esa noche Jean le preguntará qué quería la directora, y se contentará cuando Armin le diga que renovarle el contrato.

Se pregunta si no quiere decírselo para no discutir con él estando crispado o si es que no quiere discutir con él a secas y por eso pospone el enfrentamiento, porque seguro que chocan por lo menos un poco y Armin no quiere estropear esa paz que impera entre ellos casi todo el tiempo, y que al fin y al cabo es un mero período –largo, eso sí– de entreguerras.

* * *

¿Os acordábais de la profesora de religión? Aquí la tenéis de nuevo.

 _¿Hace bien Armin en ocultarle esta información a Jean?_


	11. Los magos del balón

**NdA:** ¡siento mucho no haber actualizado ayer! Avisé por FB de que hoy tenía un examen para el que no me sentía preparada, pero lo cierto es que al final pude terminar de absorberlo casi todo entre ayer por la tarde y hoy por la mañana y me salió muy bien c:

* * *

 **Los magos del balón**

 **E** l primer día de agosto Jean y Armin se despiertan sin ganas de levantar el país.

Armin sube a la habitación unas galletas caseras que la madre de Jean les trajo la tarde del día anterior y cuando Jean pregunta "¿y la leche?" Armin responde "ups" e intenta negociar con él para que baje a por ella, porque "yo he traído las galletas, ¿no? Es lo justo" pero Jean se limita a rodar sobre el colchón y a bostezar y a quejarse de las agujetas en la cadera izquierda, porque siempre le salen ahí cuando cabalga a Armin con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y la expresión más intensa y temblorosa que tiene, amarillo en los ojos y dientes apretados, el tendón del cuello remarcándose contra la piel del cuello. Ninguno sabe cómo sucede exactamente, porque Jean es un genio de las acrobacias y a Armin le parece lamentable que nunca le pase nada con el equipo de maniobras pero se quede para el arrastre cada vez que hacen el amor en esa postura.

–Es evidente que no está hecha para mí. Y digo más –Jean parte un trozo de masa con los dientes–, ¿por qué te crees que Eren me llama cara-caballo? Si me viera pinta de ir arriba me llamaría cara-jinete. Así que resulta escandalosamente obvio que tenemos que intercambiar posiciones.

–Jamás pensé que viviría para ver cómo le das la razón a Eren.

–Y yo jamás pensé que desayunaría sin leche, pero aquí estamos. ¿Por qué me odias?

Pierden toda la mañana entre besos, sábanas y siestas cortas. Al final los pilla el mediodía lavándose el pelo en la pequeña zona pavimentada del jardín. El agua está un poco fría porque llenaron la piscina la noche anterior (con la intención de darse un baño matutino al día siguiente), pero se les olvidó sacarla del porche y no le ha dado el sol en todo el día.

Jean se enjuaga las manos en el cubo que han usado para sacar el agua necesaria para asearse. Hace la pregunta del millón.

–¿Qué comemos hoy?

–No sé. ¿Qué te apetece?

–Me da igual, elige tú.

–Podemos hacer arroz blanco. Es rápido y hace tiempo que no lo preparamos.

Jean arruga la nariz.

–¿Con la calufa que hace?

–Eh, has dicho que te daba igual.

–No, si igual me da. Siempre que no sea arroz.

–Bueno,–bufa Armin, peinándose con los dedos– ¿qué propones tú?

–¿Por qué no vamos a ver qué hay en casa de Eren? Es que en serio –suspira, escurriéndose el flequillo para después sacudirse como un chucho sarnoso–. No me apetece _nada_ hacer de comer.

Es un caradura. Armin lo sabe, Jean lo sabe, y también sabe que no han hecho la compra todavía y no les quedan tomates ni pepino para hacerse una ensalada, que es lo que a lo que Jean parece tener ganas de hincarle el diente, y total, él tampoco está muy por la labor, así que echan el agua sucia por el canalón que hay al lado de la verja, extienden un poco los charcos que han dejado con un cepillo y se visten mientras hablan del partido que tienen Jean y Eren esa noche contra unos chavales del Distrito Stohess.

Jean le cuenta que Sasha, Eren, Connie y él han estado pensando en organizar una liga interdistritos el año que viene.

–¿Te vas a poner la ropa de baloncesto ya o te la llevas para cambiarte?

–Me cambio después –resuelve Jean.

Mete el pantalón y una muda en una bolsa de lona mientras Armin les pone alpiste a los periquitos, y cinco minutos después parten al núcleo urbano del Distrito Karanese.

–Algún día tendremos que ponerles nombre –apunta Armin–, no puedes postergarlo eternamente.

–No lo estoy postergando, solo espero pacientemente a que dejen de gustarte los nombres raros.

–Svetlana es un nombre muy musical. Y a lo mejor te refieres a que es original cuando dices que es raro. Deberías aprender un poquito de vocabulario, Kirschtein.

Jean suelta una risita de fastidio.

–Solo para que lo sepas: si nuestros periquitos fueran niños, los otros críos les robarían la merienda en el colegio y les meterían dedos llenos de saliva en los oídos.

–Señor, Jean. ¿Qué concepto tienes de la enseñanza pública?

–Yo lo haría.

–Cómo no.

–¿Le he ofendido, Don Enseñanza Pública?

A veces Jean hace eso.

Lo de la socarronería le viene de fábrica. Lo otro, lo de imaginarse siendo padres, eso lo ha ido adquiriendo con la edad. A algunos hombres se les puebla la cabeza de canas y otros aprenden a apreciar la buena cerveza y Jean, que siempre ha sido alérgico a la responsabilidad pero ha acabado asumiendo el puesto de Comandante del Cuerpo de Exploración, _Jean_ le gasta _bromas_ sobre ellos teniendo churumbeles y Armin cree que hay un doble trasfondo que Jean siempre niega espetando _no te pongas así, coño, que estoy de guasa._

Armin todavía no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto. Les ha costado un triunfo empezar a vivir la vida que siempre han querido para ellos, y hay demasiadas cosas que quiere hacer con Jean antes de meterse en el berenjenal que implica tener hijos.

Por otro lado, bueno, es biológicamente imposible. A Armin no le asusta. El tema de que ninguno de los dos pueda quedarse preñado. Están bien como están. Jean y él. Armin se hace mayor pero todavía no ha tenido pulsiones naturales ni deseos de formar una familia, básicamente porque ya tiene una y _están bien así_.

Solo le da un poco de resquemor que eventualmente esa tara se vuelva importante para Jean, porque quizá se le pasaría si Armin recogiese un cachorro de gato de la calle. Tendrían que darle leche con una jeringuilla cada dos horas, enseñarlo a ir a la caja de arena y despedirse para siempre de sus cortinas y la funda amarilla de los sillones, y a lo mejor descubrirían que son alérgicos, pero no abandonarían al gato por eso. Y a lo mejor una semana después el gato haría jirones la plantación de cilantro de Jean y se esparramaría encima de un informe que necesita terminar en menos de una hora, y entonces se daría cuenta de que lo de ser padres está fuera de su alcance.

Aunque quizá se le daría bien.

Carla lo adora.

Jean no lo dejaría por no poder tener hijos juntos.

–Don Enseñanza Pública tiene reservas ilimitadas de paciencia, Jean. No te des tanta importancia.

–Me doy la importancia que tengo.

Tardan menos de quince minutos en llegar.

Cuando Eren les abre la puerta lo hace con el delantal puesto.

–No vendréis a parasitar mi comida, ¿verdad?

–Tenemos que aprovechar –dice Jean, revoloteando por la cocina–, para una cosa buena que haces…

–Qué morro tienes –gruñe Eren–, ¿en serio vas a casarte con él? –Le pregunta a Armin con un deje de desesperación.

–No me lo preguntes mucho.

Entonces Jean descubre que Eren ha hecho arroz para almorzar y le entran los siete males.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo pedirle nada a la vida?

Se le pasa en cuanto ve a Carla salir de su habitación correteando y gorjeando. Tras ella, Mikasa lleva una pila de toallas blancas que deposita en una cesta de mimbre bajo la mesa de la sala de estar.

Tras un breve gabinete de crisis deciden ponerle azafrán al arroz, porque según Jean el sabor cambia drásticamente y total, Carla está en una fase muy antipática en lo que a comida respecta. Últimamente no se lleva a la boca nada cuyo color no le parezca apetitoso, lo cual significa que se le revuelven las tripas con la leche, el pan de centeno y el arroz.

–Amarillo está más rico. –Le comenta a Jean, muy convencida.

–Menos mal que tú me entiendes –asiente Jean, y Carla choca un puño diminuto con el suyo–. ¿Vienes luego a animarnos a tu padre y a mí?

–Yo sí, y mamá también. –afirma Carla–. ¿Y tú, tío Armin?

–No, por favor –suplica Jean antes de que Armin abra la boca–. Él no. Que es gafe. –Lo apunta con su tenedor–. Vete por ahí a robar un camino.

–Yo creo que por dentro anima al equipo contrario o nos pone velas negras la noche antes _o algo_ –apunta Eren–, porque no es normal que perdamos siempre que viene a vernos.

–No tengo la culpa de que seáis unos paquetes.

Saltan como resortes.

–¡No somos malos! –se defiende Eren–. ¡Estamos empezando!

–¡Eres tú, que das mala suerte! –secunda Jean.

Armin los mira con fijeza mientras toma un sorbo interminable de agua.

–Vale. De acuerdo. Pues si tan buenos sois no os importará que vaya al partido porque, en fin, qué más da la mala o la buena suerte si con vuestra habilidad es evidente que no la necesitáis para ganar.

Eren y Jean se miran.

–¿Cuánto pides por no ir? –empieza Eren, sacando su cartera del bolsillo del pantalón.

Armin se cruza de brazos.

–Soy incorruptible. No puedes comprarme.

Desafiante.

–¿Y si te chantajeamos? –sonríe Jean, cara apoyada en la mano. Cargado de intenciones. Solo el filo de los dientes asomando entre los labios.

–Sé más trapos sucios vuestros de los que vosotros sabéis de mí. De ti el que más –recalca Armin, y la sonrisa de Jean se cuadruplica.

–¿Y si te amarramos a una silla? –tercia Eren.

–Mikasa no lo permitiría.

–Es verdad –concede ella.

Eren chasquea la lengua con desaprobación.

–Traidora.

–¿Y si te escupimos cuando estés en la grada? –intenta Jean.

–No me vais a mover ni con agua hirviendo.

* * *

Al final, Armin fue al partido.

* * *

Siempre que Armin ve a Jean jugar al baloncesto se pregunta por qué no lo hace más a menudo. Por qué se engaña pensando que no tiene tiempo, o que no es productivo invertirlo en sentarse a contemplar a Jean correr –a veces a zancadas kilométricas, otras en un baile de pies frenético y sin patrones– de un lado a otro, chocándose contra mujeres y hombres en el proceso, peleando la victoria con todas sus ganas y toda su competitividad.

–Eren _Eren_ , conmigo a medio campo.

La comunicación es buena, Armin tiene que reconocerlo. Apenas se miran entre ellos.

–Vámonos.

Es solo una milésima de segundo. Eren se adelanta.

Y pierde la pelota.

– _Jo-der_ , Yeager. Un poco más y llegas al puto Muro Rose. No corras tanto. Cojones.

–A lo mejor es que _a ti_ te pesa el culo, Kirschtein.

–Luego, luego lo hablamos.

–Vale. Sí.

Y sin embargo, es cuando ve a Jean interactuar con otras personas cuando Armin se da cuenta de que no entiende a nadie como lo entiende a él. No sabe lo que quiere Jean en todo momento, por supuesto. De hecho, Jean puede llegar a ser bastante aleatorio, lo cual dificulta ya no adivinar, sino comprender sus designios. Pero comprende su lógica táctica. Es capaz de descifrar los mecanismos que emplea Jean para alcanzar sus objetivos en los juegos, en la guerra. Anticiparse a ellos.

Observa cómo se desplaza hasta la banda derecha. Sigue sus ojos. Se fija en la posición de sus codos.

Y da con lo que Jean planea. Con lo que le gustaría hacer.

Ve cómo se acerca al aro, y cómo Eren hace el amago de aproximarse a él, tirándose a la derecha, listo para meterse entre el chico que defiende la canasta y los otros dos que flanquean a Jean.

Armin se incorpora de un salto.

–¡Eren, no! –Lo llama–. ¡Muévete hacia la izquierda!

Su amigo ni siquiera se lo piensa. Confía en las estrategias de Armin. Gira su cuerpo en el sentido contrario. Se dirige hacia el hueco vacío dentro del semicírculo.

Jean le busca.

–¡Eren!

El pase es limpio y rápido.

–¡Jean!

Los dos puntos les saben a gloria.

Después de eso la dinámica cambia y se agiliza. Armin da pequeñas instrucciones. Mikasa le hace señas a Eren, que parece captar cosas que a Armin y a Jean se les escapan. A veces son gestos de calma que apaciguan a Eren a una velocidad sorprendente, pero Armin también distingue indicaciones concretas. Eren se desliza sobre la tierra como si tuviera ojos en la nuca. Y no es mucho, realmente, lo que hacen Mikasa y Armin.

Pero funciona y ganan el partido.

Sasha incluso logra marcar un triple bastante chapucero desde la mitad contraria del campo.

–¡Muy bieeen! –Carla vitorea con su babero cosido a mano–. ¡Es mi papá! –apunta, señalando a Eren y punteándose el pecho para que todos en un radio de diez kilómetros a la redonda se dé por enterado.

Mikasa aplaude con energía contenida, las pestañas espesas enmarcando una mirada orgullosa.

Jean y Eren se abrazan de los hombros, cazan a Connie y Sasha se les une dando saltitos, puños al aire. Y se los ve tan felices, tan jóvenes y enteros que parece que no los han marcado nunca con hierro al rojo vivo, que nadie nunca les ha arrebatado una parte irremplazable de sus almas.

Armin se seca los ojos en un gesto casual, y poco después Jean está de pie delante de él, radiante. Compartiendo los pequeños triunfos con él. Como siempre.

–¿Has visto? –coge a Armin de las piernas y le da vueltas en el aire, contento y acelerado–. ¿Has visto lo que hemos hecho?

–Para ser unos principiantes no está nada mal.

–Ha sido gracias a ti. Y a Mikasa –dice Jean. Con la piel abierta y la sinceridad por delante. Expuesto. Agradecido–. Tú nos has coordinado. Podrías venir alguna tarde. Somos mayorcitos, ya no necesitamos entrenador, pero podrías… si no estás muy liado, claro. Sé que tienes cosas más importantes que hacer y que cada uno tiene sus aficiones pero…

–Pero al final no soy tan gafe, ¿no?

Jean rueda los ojos, derrotado. Divertido.

–Eres mi talismán. –Y Armin se plantea chincharlo un poco más, pero a pesar de la sorna con la que hace el comentario, Jean lo mira con una admiración tan cegadora que lo deja estar–. Una especie de cabeza de ajo, pero en grande y con cháchara irónica incluida.

–Qué prosa tienes.

* * *

¿Recordáis que los deportes eran la nueva moda en los Distritos y que Jean y Eren estaban en un equipo de baloncesto? Pues eso :D Para que conste, escribí esta escena antes de ver _Haikyuu!_ y me parece muy curioso releerla ahora que estoy familiarizada con la sincronía de los jugadores de esa serie (L)~

PD: este sábado es el Salón del Manga en mi ciudad. Un conocido que trabaja en uno de los puestos me ha dicho que va a intentar apartarme una chaqueta del Cuerpo de Exploración de mi talla. Deseadme suerte ;W;


	12. Raindrops are fallen sky s pieces

**NdA:** yyy último lime del fic, estad advertidos :D Por cierto, al final no pude comprarme la chaqueta del Cuerpo de Exploración en el Salón del Manga porque se me salía de presupuesto :´( pero estoy contenta porque se ha confirmado que el anime se estrena en abril -y todos sabemos lo difícil que es obtener una confirmación sólida de CUALQUIER COSA en SnK-.

Y eso, no os entretengo más :D

* * *

 **Raindrops are fallen sky´s pieces**

Hay un solo aspecto de su casa que a Jean no le gusta, y ni siquiera es un aspecto en sí, sino un factor que incide sobre su tejado y marca el comienzo de un ciclo intenso y ácido de mal rollo y hastío entre él y Armin que le hace plantearse si de verdad están hechos el uno para el otro y, de ser así, por qué le resulta tan difícil aguantarlo durante esas épocas. A Jean también le entran curiosidades un poco extrañas a mitad de temporada, como por ejemplo si Armin podría sobrevivir con los dos fémures partidos, o si _realmente_ podría ahogarse si le apretara el pescuezo durante diez segundos. U once. Segundo arriba, segundo abajo. Todo hipotético. Armin dice que la curiosidad académica es positiva para el hemisferio izquierdo del cerebro y no-sé-cuántas patrañas más.

–¿¡Otra vez!? –Le ruge Jean, tensando los nudillos en torno al borde de la palangana que se dispone a vaciar en el canalón que hay cerca del sendero de entrada–. ¿Es que no puedes esperarte ni un poquito, coño? ¿De verdad tienes los santísimos huevos de ponerte a leer con el lío que tenemos?

–Jean, solo son goteras, no lava volcánica. Cálmate un poco.

 _Que solo son goteras, dice. Yo lo apuñalo._

Efectivamente. Cuando construyeron la casa no colocaron la tela asfáltica con demasiado arte, y en los meses de diciembre, enero y principios de febrero a Jean se lo llevan los demonios con la estación de lluvias. Pero en agosto pierde el juicio de todas-todas, porque es de esas personas a las que les afecta el calor hasta dimensiones escalofriantes.

–Arlert –gruñe–, te lo advierto. _Una._ Una sola alusión más al déficit de control sobre mis nervios, nervios que no tendría si el subnormal de mi novio me echara una mano como está mandado en lugar de posarse aquí y allí a criar culo y comer libros y te juro, _te juro_ que te degüello.

La culpa es suya, en el fondo. Maldita la hora en la que se dejó convencer por Armin para habilitar una parte del desván para almacenar los libros que no le cabían en el despacho. Siempre que llueve, la prioridad de Armin es ponerlos a salvo y la de Jean, evitar que la madera se encharque y se infle. Y _vamos a ver,_ Jean entiende la pulsión de Armin de proteger sus tesoros de papel y contribuye en su traslado a superficies secas y seguras, pero. PERO. El puto problema de Armin es que se ha vuelto un pasota con la edad. O sea, al inicio de la evacuación parece que tiene clara la operación. Coger libro, secar libro, guardar libro. Y vuelta a empezar.

Pero enseguida pierde el tino. Se distrae caminando por el pasillo de la segunda planta, con la cuartilla de un tomo que no le suena de nada. Se apoya en la barandilla y abre el ejemplar. Y se le dibuja una expresión de familiaridad. Jean casi puede oírlo pensar "aaah, ya me acuerdo de ti, viejo amigo". Se queda absorto, embebido de letras y escenarios del pasado; encuentra algún dato revelador relacionado con el manuscrito de Soler, el Onceavo Comandante, que está traduciendo, y siente la necesitad irresistible de rescatarlo del escritorio y garabatear anotaciones en el borrador.

Y Jean se queda solo frente a la adversidad y únicamente tiene cabeza para alimentar posibles amenazas de muerte y completar la familia semántica de la palabra "egoísta".

–Quiéreme cuando menos me lo merezca, Jean, porque será cuando más lo necesite.

Armin ni siquiera se digna a mirarlo. Se chupa el pulgar. Pasa la página.

Le hincha tanto las pelotas que si fueran de aire Jean estaría flotando como un puto diente de león hace rato.

–Me cago en tu puta vida. Así de claro te lo digo. A mí no me vengas con frasecitas baratas. Voy a vaciar esta mierda y cuando vuelva nos partimos la cara. Tú y yo.

Sale escopeteado del salón y para su pasmo, Armin lo sigue.

Fuera está cayendo la mundial. Jean nota cómo se le pega la camisa al cuerpo. Se niega a mirar a Armin, porque supone que él también está empapado y Jean está demasiado cabreado para permitir que se le pase solo con la visión de Armin siendo un empollón fabuloso y mojado y con los labios rojos de calor.

–Sí, sí, lo que tú digas. ¿Sabes que la gente de antes consiguió subir a la luna?

–Yo sí que te voy a subir a la luna de un hostión.

Armin ni se inmuta.

–No, en serio. Aquí hay una foto del vehículo que usaron para llegar hasta ella. No se parece a nada que haya visto antes. Se llama nave espacial, aunque también se la conoce como astronave o cosmonave.

Jean resopla. Hartazgo puro y duro.

–Por mí te la puedes meter por donde te quepa.

–Pero sería una experiencia sin parangón, ¿no crees? Navegar por las estrellas... es decir, son bolas de gas y fuego, pero resulta poético. Sentirte insignificante en medio del espacio, rodeado de negrura y puntos de luz –suspira Armin, extasiado–. ¿Tú irías si pudieras?

Jean vierte el agua en el canalón. Se seca el sudor del labio superior, esforzándose por no tirarle la palangana a la cabeza a Armin. La deja junto a la cañería y se estira hasta que le cruje la espalda.

–A lo mejor. Depende de si me conceden permisos para salir mientras estoy en la cárcel.

Emprende el camino de vuelta al interior de la casa, cruzando el jardín y apartando mosquitos a manotazos. Armin no se separa de él.

–¿Por qué iban a meterte en la cárcel?

Jean lo mira por encima del hombro. De arriba hacia abajo. Y todo se va al traste.

–Porque voy a matarte. Con todas las agravantes posibles.

Y entonces, _entonces sí_ , Armin capta el peligro y corre escaleras arriba. Jean lo persigue como un perro de cacería, tan rápido que se choca contra los ángulos más cerrados del entramado de pasillos y esquinas.

Trata de despistarlo dando vueltas a la mesa de la cocina. El muy granuja.

–Pórtate como un hombre, Arlert.

–Pórtate como un adulto, Kirschtein.

Segunda vuelta.

–Si tengo que atraparte va a ser peor. Deja de joderme la paciencia.

Y otra vuelta más.

–No me cogerás con vida.

–Eso lo veremos.

Y Armin coge impulso para lo que a todas luces parece una intentona de saltar sobre la mesa, así que Jean se lanza a bloquearlo. Y cae en el engaño como un jodido niño de teta. Alcanza a ver el filo de la sonrisa de Armin cuando este se agarra al borde de la mesa y se mete bajo ella, escapando entre las sillas y ganando ventaja.

Corren escaleras arriba.

Menos mal que no tienen vecinos.

–Jeeeeeeeean. No seas crío.

–Ahora no te ríes tanto, ¿eh Arlert?

Jean entra con la respiración desbocada en el desván. Apesta a humedad. El agua gotea por todas partes, creando un eco insistente que reverbera por toda la estancia y crea posos en algunos puntos del suelo. Otea por encima de las cajas arrinconadas, los baúles tallados, las alfombras enrolladas, los sacos de esparto colmados de ropa de invierno, los pares de botas impermeables de hule y los pequeños montículos de papiros y volúmenes sobre geografía y literatura posrealista.

Ve movimiento por el rabillo del ojo y se tira a por él.

Lo pilla por la cintura. Caen detrás de una caja atestada de medallas que tintinean al trastabillar con ella.

–Qué bestia eres –Se queja Armin, sobándose los codos.

 _Te lo mereces._

Han ido a parar a un charco de polvo y agua turbia.

Jean le clava la nariz en la mejilla.

–Llevas todo el día buscándome las cosquillas. Empollón de pacotilla.

Jean podría reírse en su cara, porque nota a Armin, el adalid de los buenos modales y la educación por bandera, _lo siente_ ponerse rígido contra su pierna y es enfermizo e inconfesable. _¿Te gusta que me ponga serio, Armin? ¿Te mola el rollo del gato y el ratón? Mira cómo estás solo por cazarte y aplastarte contra el suelo, si serás depravado de mierda._

Se miran en silencio. El aliento entrecortado.

–¿Cómo de enfadado estás? –susurra Armin.

–Mi enfado es proporcional a lo follable que eres, así que imagínate.

A Armin se le escapa una risita seca.

–Madre mía, vas a explotar.

Jean le desabrocha los pantalones con una mano.

–Pues ya sabes. Desenfádame.

Embisten el uno contra la mano del otro, Jean con las rodillas hincadas en el suelo y el cinturón por debajo del culo, con la piel surcada de escalofríos y saliva y besos indecentes de Armin, que intenta alcanzarle la boca pero se estrella contra su barbilla y el hueco que hay junto a la aleta de la nariz, donde se acumula la sal y el rubor.

 _"DiosJean, por qué no estás enfadado siempre", "porque normalmente eres un buen chico"._

Jean le entierra la cara en el oído. Le habla cavernoso y duro.

–Te van esas cosas, ¿verdad? –Armin musita "qué" en un hilo de voz, mareado y llorando semen–. No te hagas el tonto. Tú y yo sabemos que has degenerado –Jean lame el lóbulo de la oreja, lo repasa con los dientes–, y que te imaginas siendo el alumno por un día, brillante y atento siempre, levantando la mano para intervenir y sonriendo con falsa humildad cuando te felicitan por dar la respuesta correcta.

Armin lo mira desde abajo y querría no reflejar tanta desesperación, pero a Jean se le pega la camisa al pecho y su abdomen parece hecho de raíces que se bifurcan hacia arriba y hacia los lados, como las cicatrices que dejan los rayos, porque Armin supone que Jean y él no son más que eso ahora mismo; una cruzada de electricidad y combustión y energía descargándose, anulándose y obligándose a llover _quiero usar las manos, Jean, suéltame, necesito tocarte._

Pero Jean lo tiene sujeto por las muñecas, y probablemente esté cabreado de verdad, porque se controla tanto para no perderse en el vaivén de sus pollas rozándose casi rojas que duele verlo. Duele _sentirlo._

 _–_ ¿No puedes correrte sin manos?

 _–Jean._

Y Jean afloja el agarre, tras sonreírle con toda su arrogancia "házmelo bien y te hago una mamada de las lentas, ¿eh Armin? Lamiéndote en la piel que hay entre la pierna y el resto del cuerpo, besando todo lo rubio hasta comértela con los labios y la lengua".

Armin le pide que se calle. Se lo suplica. Le dice "Jean, vas a matarme, para, sigue hablando, no sé lo que quiero".

Jean no se detiene. Sisea "buen chico, Armin" y "lo estás haciendo muy bien" y "buen chico, ¿lo quieres más mojado? Méteme los dedos en la boca y pásame la palma por toda la polla. "ArminArmin no dejes de mirarme" y "ah, _Armin_ ".

Jean se corre caliente y como en ondas expansivas que rompen contra Armin, contagiándolo y arqueándolo en el suelo en un grito mudo y nebuloso.

* * *

De madrugada Jean se desvela y le da por repasar conversaciones recientes que ha tenido en los últimos días. Invoca a Armin dentro de su cabeza, parloteando sobre puntos de luz e inmensidad. Como un niño hablando de su juguete nuevo mientras se come una piruleta de caramelo gigante.

Jean sonríe. Maquina.

* * *

Nos leemos en dos semanas; ¿alguno va a ir a ver _Animales Fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos?_

 _No olvidéis las últimas frases de este capítulo ´u`_


	13. El aceite que se superpone al agua

**NdA:** hola cacahuetes :D ¡Con este capítulo entramos en la recta final de este fic! Por cierto, si alguno tiene FB, han creado una página llamada **Jearmin Fans Español**. Las publicaciones son muy cuquis, así que si tenéis tiempo echadle un vistazo c:

* * *

 **La verdad es el aceite que se superpone al agua**

Jean y Eren no suelen pelearse. No _en serio._ Viven en un pique perpetuo cuyo desencadenante siempre es absurdo, y esta vez no es para menos. Están en agosto y el bochorno es tan pegajoso que aflora por las noches en forma de insectos que salen a respirar de debajo del adoquinado y la tierra recalentada.

Fue repentino. Estaban tomando cerveza en un pub, después de salir del cuartel. Mikasa y él tenían el pelo recogido y Jean y Eren se lo retiraban como podían de las caras, rubicundas por el sol y la calima.

Y Eren, literalmente, dijo "jolín, tal y como está el percal me estoy planteando ir a vuestro bodorrio en bermudas" y Armin notó que algo iba mal cuando en vez de cuatro risas solo resonaron tres alrededor del barril en torno al cual estaban sentados.

Jean se aclaró la garganta. Intentó imprimirle jocosidad a su tono.

"–Menos mal que todos van a ir de largo, porque sentiría en el alma no poder dejar entrar a un amigo".

La guerra fría podría haber empezado y concluido ahí mismo.

"–¿Estamos hablando de cualquier amigo? _–_ Pero Eren no era Eren si no era obstinado _–_. No, ¿verdad? Es decir, todos sabemos que te has vuelto un paranoias para todo eso de los trapitos, y entendería que te pusieras exquisito con algún conocido (aunque no hasta el punto de dejarlo tirado), pero un amigo..."

"–Cualquier amigo _"._

Llegados a ese punto, Armin cogió su cerveza y fue a la barra a sentarse.

"–¿Incluso el padrino?"

Mikasa lo acompañó.

"– _Cualquier. Amigo"._

El asunto había acabado con Eren dolido por lo superflua que era su amistad para Jean, amenazas gruñidas ("pues ahora por mis pelotas que voy en bermudas", "pues suerte intentando entrar, genio", "soy el padrino, _no puedes no dejarme_ entrar", "siempre me quedará Connie", "no eres capaz de..." " _mira,_ Yeager. Como pongas una pata peluda y cubierta solo hasta la rodilla en los juzgados te juro que te la arranco y me la como en tu puta cara") y súplicas del dueño del local hacia Armin para que intercediera en la contienda, porque no es que Jean y Eren se estuvieran gritando, pero las venas del cuello se les habían hinchado y tenían las pupilas dilatadas y parecían dispuestos a mutilarse mutuamente de un momento a otro.

Y estaban espantando a la clientela.

Habían pagado y se habían trasladado a casa de Jean y de él con el propósito de ponerle punto y final a aquella tontería que se había salido de madres. O eso había pensado Armin.

–"¡Que no me grites, que no estoy sordo!"

Eren.

–"¡Estoy en mi casa, cretino! ¿¡Es que no puedo gritar en mi casa!?"

Jean.

Jean y Eren. Eren y Jean. Los gallos que habían aprendido a no desplumarse vivos y a compartir gallinero.

–"No me puedo creer que estéis así por..." –había empezado Armin.

Jean había hecho un ademán sorprendentemente cuidadoso con la mano en la que llevaba el anillo de pedida.

–"Armin, ahora no".

Eren también se había contenido.

–"Es cosa nuestra, Armin".

Armin había hablado con dureza.

–"Vale, pero resulta que esta también es mi casa, ¿recordáis? Si vais a discutir hacedlo a un volumen tolerable o buscaos un sitio en el que nadie tenga nada que objetar. Porque sorpresa: a lo mejor no pinto nada en vuestra trifulca, pero la mitad del techo bajo el que os estáis tirando los trastos me pertenece y no quiero que os faltéis al respeto bajo él."

De eso ha transcurrido una semana y lo cierto es que Armin tiene que reconocer que Jean y Eren tienen una forma peculiar de solucionar los conflictos, porque si bien no se esquivan en el trabajo ni en las quedadas, tampoco se dirigen al otro directamente. Hablan como si el contrario hubiese muerto o estuviera ausente, y es de las sensaciones más incómodas que Armin ha experimentado nunca, porque incluso cuando parece que van a responder a la pulla ("lo que os digo siempre, sed egoístas como Kirschtein, miraos el ombligo. A ver quién os queda al final", "vamos a admitirlo; hasta un tonto sabe distinguir una boda de la fiesta de pisar la uva. A lo mejor Yeager se piensa que sigue en Shiganshina, donde un tercio de la población eran vacas y pollos. Quizá haya sido un poco duro con él. El pobre no tiene la culpa de ser un campurrio hortera") no dan señales de escucharse.

–Eh, Armin.

Armin saca las llaves de casa.

–Dime, Eren.

Su amigo esboza un puchero. Inseguro.

–Si te dejo muy mal no te enfades, ¿vale?

–No vas a dejarme mal. Ya me has cortado el pelo antes.

Se quitan las botas y Armin espera a que se aireen para guardarlas en la zapatera doble y que Jean no se tropiece con ellas al llegar.

–Pero te casas dentro de menos de tres semanas, ¿no? –reitera Eren–. Quiero decir... ¿seguro que no quieres ir a un barbero? Si el dinero es el problema, yo te lo pago.

Armin niega con la cabeza, el cabello crecido ondeando sobre sus hombros como un trigal dorado.

–Siempre me mienten con las puntas y me trasquilan hasta las orejas. No quiero casarme con el mismo peinado de cuando éramos críos.

Eren abre la boca, seguramente para decir "eh, el pelo-tazón te quedaba molonchi", pero se calla al llegar al salón.

–¿Qué es eso? –pregunta, señalando el centro de la estancia.

En el suelo hay una caja sostenida precariamente por un palo bifurcado por el extremo que no está en contacto con el piso. Bajo ambos hay un librito.

Armin se pone en guardia. Le pone una mano en el pecho a Eren, deteniendo su avance.

 _Jean._

–Eren, ten mucho cuidado. –Le advierte, y se acerca a la caja en círculos cautelosos–. Esto es cosa de Jean.

Eren lo mira.

No da crédito.

Rompe en una risotada.

–¿En serio? ¿Una trampa como para capturar gatos? ¿Tanto te subestima que cree que puedes picar en...? –Se lleva las manos al estómago con desparpajo–. Venga ya, tío. A veces parece que no os conocéis.

Armin revisa el área a varias alturas distintas. No parece haber nada a ras de suelo. _¿Estará por encima del codo? ¿De la rodilla?_

–Creéme, Eren. Es precisamente porque nos conocemos por lo que te digo que no te tomes esto a la ligera.

Pero a Eren se le ilumina la cara cuando distingue las letras adustas y agrietadas de la portada del raquítico volumen.

–¡Toma ya! ¡Te ha comprado el tomo de Isayuma del mes de julio! –celebra–. Hay que ver, con lo antipático que es y contigo siempre tiene detallazos.

Armin arquea las cejas. _Ya estamos._ Es como volver atrás en el tiempo y escucharlo decir "vaya, vaya. Así que Jean, ¿eh? Qué calladito te lo tenías", burlesco y encantado, como si estuviera nadando en una fuente inagotable de tomaduras de pelo, sin la connotación ofendida de "me lo podrías haber contado. Digo yo".

–Mikasa y tú también os regaláis cosas. Jean también se porta contigo. De vez en cuando.

–Pero tú lo tienes coladito. –Se regodea Eren–. Por estas cosas me sigue pareciendo un buen partido para ti. –Y se aproxima a la caja.

–¡Eren, no!

–Oh, vamos –bufa Eren, dando un paso–. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasarnos? –Otro paso–. ¿Pillarnos los dedos del pie con la...?

Armin se tira al suelo nada más escuchar el "click".

Una caja aún más grande sale disparada de lo alto de la estantería del salón, directa hacia Eren, que logra esquivarla por los pelos. Literalmente. Uno de los bordes le roza la coronilla. Su amigo se queda tendido sobre la moqueta malva de la sala de estar, puños a la altura del pecho y palidez facial.

– _Eso_ –matiza Armin. Agitado. Cabeceando hacia la caja, que ha ido a estrellarse contra una bolita de cristal con una miniatura dentro del castillo de los antiguos reyes del Muro Sina, haciéndola añicos–, eso no es, ni por mucho, lo peor que puede pasarnos. Una vez escondió un cubo con fruta pocha dentro de ese armarito y me dio de lleno.

Eren lo mira con la cara desencajada. Traga saliva.

–¿He dicho que es un buen partido? Lo retiro. ¡Estás... –La boca seca–... con un desequilibrado! Eso es. Virgen santa, Armin. ¿Cómo no te has vuelto majara viviendo con él?

–No es para tanto. Es solo un juego.

–No.

–Eren...

Pero Eren frunce tanto el ceño que sus cejas casi se tocan.

–Me estás vacilando.

–Yo también lo hago, ¿vale? –admite Armin–. Es divertido.

Ojos verdes desorbitados.

–Dios mío. –Eren enmudece–. Es peor de lo que pensaba. Estáis enfermos. –Lo acusa con el dedo–. Los dos.

–Es nuestra forma de practicar la alerta constante fuera del entorno laboral –Armin muerde el hilo que conecta la caja más grande con la otra, seccionándolo. Es casi traslúcido, de una textura plástica–. Así no perdemos facultades. No sé por qué te escandalizas tanto.

–Pues porque a lo mejor en una de esas os dejáis ciegos u os partís el cráneo, ¿puede ser?

–Eso no va a pasar.

–¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

–Ya no tenemos quince años, Eren. Sé exactamente lo que puedo esperar de él. Y Jean nunca me haría daño –remarca.

–No conscientemente –opina Eren.

–El amor es eso, ¿no?

–¿Tirarse muebles continuamente? –Eren siendo irónico. Espectáculo asegurado–. Un concepto innovador.

–Exponerse, Eren. Ponerse bocarriba como los chuchos y confiar en que no van a clavarte un cuchillo en la barriga –Armin sonríe con confidencialidad–. Aunque creo que la explicación sobra, ¿no? Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo.

–Cállate. –Le pide Eren, pero se sonroja con una docilidad tal que Armin podría rascarle tras las orejas.

En ese momento, la puerta de la entrada se abre con un chasquido y Jean entra tan campante.

–¡JA! ¡Te has cargado la bola del castillo! Estoy viendo los cristales desde aquí. –fanfarronea–. No pasa nada, cariño, no es por echarme flores pero coloqué el hilo de puta madre, era de esperar que...

Llega al salón. Se percata de la presencia de Eren.

Armin los nota chocar como rocas invisibles.

Se prepara para meterlos en vereda de una vez por todas.

–¿Lo has... –comienza Eren. Aguantando la risa histérica–... llamado "cariño"?

–¿Te vas a poner celoso si digo que sí?

Y estallan al unísono. Las carcajadas retumban en la chimenea, en el piso de arriba y dentro de las costillas de Armin.

–Lo dejamos estar ya, ¿no? –propone Eren.

–Sí, yo creo que ya está bien –concede Jean.

Choque de puños. Palmaditas en la espalda. Y ya han arreglado sus diferencias. _Cómo te quedas._

–Sois de lo que no hay –suspira Armin.

–Ya ves, _cariño._

–Tú –reclama Jean–, no te pases.

Eren le corta el pelo en la mesa del salón, con ayuda de la navaja de Jean. Armin les va leyendo el nuevo tomo de Isayuma, entre gimoteos de Eren "pero, ¿será cabrón? ¿Cómo va a poner al personaje más alucinante de la saga entre la espada y la pared de esa forma?" y resoluciones de Jean "al final veréis que no se salva ninguno de los dos". Barren los mechones rubios del suelo. Eren va a la cocina a beber agua antes de irse. Cuando vuelve lo hace tapándose los ojos con la mano. Avisando de sus movimientos.

–Estoy a punto de entrar. Estoy yendo, ¿eh? Si abriese los ojos podría veros. Luego no os quejéis si veo algo que no queréis que vea.

–Qué zoquete eres –sentencia Jean.

En cuanto Eren se despide de ellos, se vuelve hacia Armin, con una sonrisa compuesta de dientes afilados.

–Algún día se la voy a dar con queso.

–Tengo la sensación de que me estás involucrando en algo sin preguntarme.

La habitación se expande y se contrae porque se ha quedado solo con Jean y es lo que suele ocurrir. La realidad se desdibuja por los bordes, como el extremo de una bufanda mal cosida, y hay un magnetismo subyacente que empuja a Jean contra él irremediablemente. Armin se deja arrastrar.

–Tú no tienes que hacer nada. Quédate quieto y ya está.

 _Y ya está._

Jean está a milímetros de su boca, y Armin necesita uno de sus besos después de un día de abstinencia, pero su cerebro se compincha con sus cuerdas vocales y suelta:

–Me han ofrecido el puesto de profesor titular.

No sabe cómo lo hace para sostenerle la mirada. Quiere esconderse entre los cojines del sofá y averiguar por qué no ha sido capaz de esperar a besarlo y abrazarlo y preguntarle qué tal el día, pero en el fondo, ya lo sabe.

Para su estupor, Jean no estalla. No se queda inmóvil y se desgarra inmediatamente después. Se le tiñen los párpados con una amargura vieja. Pesada. No brama "¿titular? ¿Cómo es eso?" y Armin no le responde "pues. Como dar clases... todo el día".

–Ya lo sabía –revela Jean, apesadumbrado–. Withingfield te escribió hace unos días. Recogí la carta del buzón. No quería... es tu correspondencia. Pero no pensé que fuera... creía que era tu nómina, o alguna notificación relativa al último salario del curso. Suele avisarte por carta y creí... creí que no te importaría si la abría e iba a ingresar el dinero yo mismo, porque lo hemos hecho así otras veces.

Parece un niño desembuchando que ha roto la ventana del vecino mientras jugaba a la pelota.

Armin sabe que lleva demasiados días pensando que no se merece nada de Jean si no puede ofrecerle sinceridad a cambio, y no quiere quedarse con uno más de sus besos sin pagarle con honestidad, sin darle la oportunidad de declinar diciéndole "ahora que lo sabes piensa si quieres seguir besándome, porque creo que tus besos son demasiado buenos para mí y si no quieres darme más lo entenderé".

–Jean. Lo siento. Siento que te hayas enterado así.

Jean lo mira de una forma extraña, como si quisiera preguntarle hace cuánto que le han hecho esa oferta de trabajo. Por qué no se lo ha dicho antes. Se apoya en el filo de la mesa. Cruzado de brazos. Pasa varios minutos sin decir nada y Armin se nota asfixiar.

–¿Y tú qué has dicho? –inquiere Jean al fin.

 _Eso es. Habláme. No dejes de hablarme._

–Le dije que tenía que pensármelo. Bueno. En realidad le dije a la señora Withingfield que no sabía qué decir, valga la redundancia, y ella me aconsejó que lo meditara antes de darle una respuesta.

–Pero quieres aceptar, ¿no? Por eso no me lo habías contado. Estabas pensando en cómo hacerlo.

–Tenía que meditarlo, Jean. Los pros y los contras, la estabilidad laboral, los horarios...

–¿Y te ha hecho falta?

–¿El qué?

–Meditar –aclara Jean, con un deje de impaciencia.

–Quería hablarlo contigo primero.

Jean resopla con hastío.

–¿Qué quieres hacer, Armin?

Determinado a no andarse con rodeos. Jean se frota el puente de la nariz. Cansado.

Armin aspira una bocanada de aire.

–Me gusta ser profesor –confiesa.

–Más que ser militar.

–Distinto.

– _Armin._

– _Jean._ Deja de interpelarme como si esta fuera una decisión que puedo tomar solo, ¿vale? Necesito que me digas lo que piensas –dice atropelladamente–. Así que... dime lo que piensas. _Por favor._

–Pienso que te alistaste en la milicia porque eras un niño al que solo le quedaban sus amigos, y sus amigos querían unirse al Cuerpo de Exploración. Así que los seguiste. Y después hiciste más amigos, y algunos te traicionaron y otros murieron, y otros se quedaron junto a ti. Y tú empezaste a pensar a gran escala; en conceptos abstractos como _humanidad_ y _el bien que reside en nuestras acciones_ , y en _la sangre que oscurece nuestra nobleza cuando nos manchamos las manos con ella_ , pero al final del día solo te quedaban migrañas y el deseo de que muriera la menor cantidad de gente posible. Y descubrir la verdad escondida en todas partes, y trazar la estrategia más productiva. Así que te quedaste. Y me fijé en ti –descarnado, el pecho abierto en canal. _Jean_ –, y desde entonces nos hemos vuelto más fuertes. Todos nosotros. Me di cuenta de que empezaste a leer más cuando dejamos de estar en peligro, de que te interesaba la investigación y la recopilación. Y de que comenzaste a dedicarle tiempo a lo que te apasionaba de verdad solo porque nosotros estábamos a salvo.

–Siempre habéis sido lo primero.

Armin quiere que quede claro.

Jean no puede pensar lo contrario.

–Éramos lo primero cuando tenías que elegir entre quedarte con nosotros y ayudarnos a sobrevivir o marcharte a intentar vivir una vida normal, aunque creo que si lo hubieras hecho habría muerto hasta el apuntador. Pero ahora ya no tienes que escoger. Solo tienes que racionarte.

Armin se muerde los labios. Le salen las palabras a cuentagotas.

–Jean, el puesto de profesor titular es incompatible con la carrera militar. Ya lo sabes.

–Si crees que ser profesor te va a hacer feliz, adelante. A nosotros ya nos tienes fuera del cuartel.

–Yo ya soy feliz, Jean.

–Pues _más_ feliz.

–Soy todo lo feliz que puedo ser. En serio. No sería más feliz siendo profesor, sería feliz de una manera distinta. Quiero que lo sepas, porque lo dices como si hubiera llevado una vida de insatisfacciones y de repente viera la luz y todo cobrara sentido y mereciera la pena, y no es eso. No soñaba con esta oportunidad, pero se ha presentado y creo que me gustaría aprovecharla.

Jean dubita un poco, pero acaba planteando la cuestión sobre la que Armin ha estado tratando de pasar de puntillas.

–No lo estás diciendo, pero te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad?

–De qué.

–De que no pueden obligarte a permanecer en el puesto. Y una vez fuera del ejército, las leyes militares no te afectarán.

–Lo sé.

Jean se encoge de hombros, en un gesto de desentendimiento. Más neutro imposible. Se esfuerza tanto en no condicionarle que Armin es incapaz de mirarlo de frente.

–Te quiero –contesta Jean–. Y te conozco. Sé que siempre me has querido. A pesar de mi carácter de mierda, a pesar de lo raro que soy, _a pesar de mí._ Nunca has dejado de quererme, y lo sé porque si hubieras querido a alguien más me habrías dejado. Tú eres así. Si amas una cosa y empiezas a fijarte en otra te centras en la segunda, porque si quisieras a la primera de corazón no te plantearías reemplazarla. Si realmente te compensara más el ejército que la docencia no estarías considerando la propuesta de la señora Withingfield, así que creo que no hay nada más que hablar.

Jean vuela escaleras arriba y Armin quiere detenerlo, porque Jean le acaba de dar a entender que sería ilógico que no accediera a convertirse en profesor y que va a respetar lo que elija, sea lo que sea.

Pero parece tan firme y tan desdichado que Armin ni siquiera tiene valor de seguirle esa noche.

* * *

 _¿Habrá boda al final? ´u`_


	14. El Jefe de la División de Arqueros

**NdA:** yyy aquí viene un capítulo corto y cursi, para contrarrestar la puñalada que nos ha dado el manga esta semana :´D

* * *

 **El Jefe de la División de Arqueros**

Desde que tuvieron La Conversación, Jean lo trata con tanta educación que es como si trabajara de cara al público y Armin fuera su cliente habitual en vez de su prometido. _Prometido. Cómo suena._ Es decir. Jean nunca le ha faltado al respeto más allá de los cotidianos "capullo" o "empollón" o "comelibros", y ni siquiera lo hace con fines ofensivos, sino que es su forma cariñosa de llamarle "cariño" y "cielo" sin decir ni cielo ni cariño.

Pero han pasado tres días desde que le contestó a la señora Withingfield para formalizar la nueva situación de su empleo y hoy Armin está recogiendo sus pertenencias del cuartel, y Jean no para de llamarlo por su nombre y le está poniendo de los nervios. Siempre se han tratado con las formalidades justas en presencia del resto de compañeros, pero cuando Armin ha entrado en su despacho dispuesto a firmar su dimisión, Jean lo ha recibido acompañado de dos tenientes con un cordial "ah, Armin. Bienvenido. Siento haberte hecho esperar. Creo que recuerdas a los tenientes Moore y Van Welsh, ¿no? Disculpadme los tres un momento mientras voy a por tu carta de dimisión".

Le había dado la bienvenida. Jean. A él. Como si hubiera vuelto a respirar tras un paro cardíaco. Jean jamás hacía eso, por muy en público que estuvieran. Jean decía "hooombre, mira quién se ha dignado a aparecer. ¿Le hago una reverencia, su majestad?" y lanzaba maldiciones por lo bajini cuando era Armin el que llegaba tarde, porque estaba acostumbrado a ser él el impuntual y le incomodaba presentarse antes en los sitios y comerse el coco pensando que quizá se había equivocado con la hora, había tardado demasiado y se habían cansado de esperarle.

Y para colmo, Jean tiene _esa cara._ La que pone cuando se muere por preguntarle algo y no sabe cómo hacerlo. O si debería. Es tan evidente que su expresión escupe signos de interrogación por doquier.

–Así que... –carraspea uno de los tenientes, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Armin lo ubica. Pelo largo, rojo y pajizo. _Van Welsh_ –... os casáis en dos semanas, ¿no? Enhorabuena.

Le tiende la mano con franqueza.

Armin se la estrecha con blandura.

–Muchas gracias –responde. Abrumado–. Disculpad la pregunta que voy a haceros, últimamente Jea... el Comandante y yo hemos estado ocupados y no hemos podido concretar varios detalles. ¿Os ha invitado?

Es Moore quien le contesta.

–¿Eh? No, qué va –dice con desenvoltura. Mucho menos pomposo que su compañero–, no tenemos mucha confianza contigo ni con el Comandante. No me malinterpretes, se nota que es un crack a pesar de que no hayamos tratado mucho con él. Y tú tienes un porte chulísimo, como de "eh, no me miréis que me gasto". –Van Welsh le da un codazo poco disimulado–. Pero si yo me casara no invitaría a tooodos mis compañeros de trabajo, ¿no? Solo a la gente importante.

Armin se siente apabullado. Charlando sobre su propia boda con prácticamente dos desconocidos, como si realmente le ilusionara, cuando lo único en lo que puede pensar es en lo que le estará pasando a Jean por la cabeza.

 _Conque solo a la gente importante, ¿eh?_

–Os sorprendería conocer la opinión del Comandante al respecto.

Moore parpadea.

–Ah no, si él piensa igual que nosotros.

–¿Qué?

–Sobre lo de las invitaciones. Nos comentó que llevaba años queriendo invitar a toda la basca en mil kilómetros cuadrados, titanes con corbata incluidos, pero que lo había pensado mejor. Después de hablarlo contigo. Al parecer tienes una influencia de la hostia sobre él.

–Estás hablando de más. –Le sisea Van Welsh.

–Qué soso eres, hijo mío. Con lo potitas que son estas cosas.

Armin nota el fogonazo entre las costillas. Jean está tardando mucho. Por qué no ha vuelto ya. Por qué siempre es Jean el que acaba cediendo y él no es capaz de renunciar a sus caprichos. _Maldición._

 _–_ ¡Jefe Arlert! –lo llama Van Welsh–. ¡Deténgase!

 _Jean. Tengo que hablar con él._

–¡Oye!¡Que todavía no puedes salir! –se queja Moore. Ambos tenientes le persiguen por los pasillos, y si Armin no tuviera los fusibles medio fundidos se percataría de que no se cruzan con nadie–. ¡Se suponía que teníamos que distraerte, melón!

 _¿Distraerme?_

–¡No le hables así al futuro marido del Comandante!

 _Jean._

–¡Por mí como si es Rita la Cantaora!

 _¿Qué..._

–¿Qué es una cantaora?

 _… qué es todo esto?_

El disco color platino del sol lo ciega momentáneamente al salir del edificio achatado. Cuando recupera la visión, lo que ve lo deja sobrecogido. Minúsculo frente a la multitud que se alza frente a él, endiabladamente bien formada. Conoce todos y cada uno de los rostros de la primera línea.

El Comandante emérito Erwin. Hanji. Levi. Shadis. Petra. Auruo. Erd. Gunther. Mike Zacharius. Están todas las viejas glorias. Incluso miembros de otros cuerpos, como Marlowe Sand, Pixis, Hannes o Riko Brzenska, en posiciones más retiradas de la delantera. Allá donde posa los ojos distingue el rostro de un camarada. Su división, la de arqueros, está situada en medio de la formación. Le hacen gestos tímidos y nerviosos. Eren, Mikasa, Connie y Sasha le sonríen desde la segunda línea. Su amigo Nigel le saluda con un gesto de la cabeza desde un lateral.

–Bueno –carraspea una voz a la izquierda de Armin. _Jean. Cómo no_ –, si ahora casi nos pilla sin haber terminado de colocarnos, imaginaos cuando es su cumpleaños. –Un murmullo risueño general se extiende por el patio de tierra–. ¿Qué hacen los cumpleañeros normales? Seguirle el rollo a su gente durante toda la semana como cualquier hijo de vecino, no atosigar a preguntas cuando parece que van a reunirse todos a escondidas, quedarse en casita sin molestar a nadie. –Jean ha ido avanzando hacia él hasta ponerle la mano en el hombro–. Colaborar. ¿Armin? Armin no. –Jean lo mira. Y proyecta tanto orgullo contenido que a Armin se le empañan los ojos–. No, si no le pone las cosas difíciles al personal revienta por dentro. En fin. No os entretengo más. Hoy estamos aquí para despedirnos de nuestro compañero, Armin Arlert. El que más, el que menos; todos lo conocéis. Fue esencial para alzarnos con la victoria sobre los titanes, y con él cobró sentido la palabra "sacrificio", porque se convirtió no en un hombre capaz de mandar a la tumba a cien soldados con tal de alcanzar sus objetivos, sino en una persona determinada a morir por algo que consideraba más grande que sus propios sueños. Hoy sigue con nosotros y tiene un millón de galardones a cuestas, un montón de iniciativas que ha sacado adelante con el apoyo necesario, pero solo hay una cosa que debéis saber de él: podría haber sido Comandante, y no lo ha sido –la muchedumbre profiere un clamor de agitación–. Habría sido muy capaz para el puesto. Incluso más que yo, sin lugar a dudas. Pero eso no le habría hecho feliz. Él y yo provenimos de una época oscura, en la que ser feliz no figuraba entre nuestras prioridades, pero ahora eso ha cambiado. Ahora, tratar de ser felices debería ser la primera misión de todos nosotros, y por eso os pido que no os quedéis donde estáis solo porque se os dé bien o sea cómodo o alguien os haya dicho que lo que os gusta no tiene salidas. Ahora es el momento de vivir la vida que queremos para nosotros. Armin lo sabe. Y le damos las gracias por su valía, por su paciencia y por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, y le deseamos buena suerte en su nueva aventura. –Se sitúa ante la marea de uniformes blancos y marrones. Lo encara. El puño derecho sobre el corazón. El izquierdo a la espalda–. ¡Saludamos y agradecemos!

La explanada se despliega con precisión militar y durante un instante, todo son crujidos de chaquetas de cuero, nudos de brazos moviéndose y barbillas alzadas.

Armin nota la primera lágrima. Lenta. Discreta. Surcándole la cara hasta detenerse junto a los labios. Lleva años usando un uniforme con alas en la espalda y es la primera vez que siente que puede volar. Es grandioso. Bárbaro. No cabe dentro de su propio cuerpo.

–¡SALUDAMOS –corean varios centenares de voces al unísono– Y AGRADECEMOS!

Una pancarta turquesa se desliza sobre el balcón a espaldas de Armin. "Gracias, Jefe Arlert", reza en blanco. Armin está demasiado lejos para asegurarlo con certeza, pero diría que es punto de cruz. Lo confirma en cuanto oye a Eren fanfarronear sobre las letras con Sasha y Connie. "Mikasa me ayudó un poco". "¿Un poco mucho?". "Cállate, Connie".

En la azotea, alguien tira una bengala, y Armin da un respingo cuando la estela se abre para dar paso a una flor de chispas verdes, rojas y amarillas. Fuegos artificiales. De día.

 _Jean. Cómo no._

Armin se ríe sin querer. Enjuagándose los ojos. Le da hipo. _Jean. Dónde estás. Quiero verte._

Como si se lo hubiera pedido a una lámpara mágica, Jean termina de darles las gracias a los tenientes Moore y Van Welsh y se materializa junto a él. Imponente, temerario e insuperable. Movilizando un ejército solo para decirle adiós. A él.

Lo estrecha en sus brazos, y parece que va a decir alguna parida, pero al final baja la voz para que solo pueda escucharle él.

–Armin –empieza–. ¿No te vas... porque estemos pasando mucho tiempo juntos, no? En casa y aquí. Te vas porque quieres. ¿Verdad?

Genuinamente preocupado. Como hace tres días. Le ha estado dando vueltas a eso todo el tiempo. Eso era lo que le pasaba. No ha dejado de quererlo. Lo ha estado rumiando sin descanso, el muy tonto del bote. _Jean, Jean, qué tonto eres. ¿Puedes ser más tonto?_

Se le desata la lengua.

–Serás mendrugo. Claro que sí, pedazo de burro. ¿Cómo iba a ser por...?

A Jean se le ilumina la tez. Contento. Le falta mover la cola para terminar de ser un chucho de vertedero.

–Vale. Chachi pistachi. Pero –Se le ensombrece la expresión de nuevo–, pero me he pasado de cursi, ¿no? Quería preparar un discurso, pero se me dan como el puto culo. Nos costó la vida redactar el de mi investidura, ¿te acuerdas?

Armin respira hondo. La gente los rodea, probablemente para despedirse de él. Sus cadetes tienen todos los ojos rojos, y Armin procura no mirarlos, pero mirar a Jean es peor porque solo lo ayuda a ser más consciente todavía de lo afortunado que es.

 _Jean..._

–Jean –intenta. Obnubilado. La garganta inflamada. Algo se le desdobla por dentro, como cuando la presión aumenta y revienta los recipientes de metal y cristal. Las palabras que no dice se metamorfosean en agua que rebasa océanos confinados entre pestañas rubias. Se le emborrona la vista de nuevo y tiene que taparse la cara con la mano–. _Gracias._

* * *

 **-Pauli:** hola cacahuete :D *se hace una bolita de turrón al leer tanta cosa bonita en su review* ¡Muchas gracias por leer ;A; no solo este fic, sino _Guerra de guerrillas_ también! Me alegro mucho de que ambos te hayan gustado, y de que este en concreto no te esté resultando aburrido o pesado, porque a la luz del rumbo que tomaron las cosas en el manga hace unos meses me apetecía mucho escribir algo tranquilo y sencillo, y es genial que alguien además de mí, que soy una ñoña de manual, también lo disfrute ;w; Y también me hace feliz que te gusten los momentos de calentura JAJAJA porque era la primera vez que publicaba limes y lemons, y me tenían aterrada. Espero que el capi de hoy también sea de tu agrado nun ¡Un besote y feliz domingo!

 _Chicas y chicos, nos vemos en Navidad :D Yo todavía no sé lo que voy a hacer ;w; ¿vosotros sí?_


	15. La familia que se elige

**NdA:** ¡Feliz Navidad! A estas alturas la noticia se ha propagado como la pólvora, pero por si acaso no os hayáis enterado: ha salido el **tráiler de la segunda temporada** :´D ¡Corred a verlo!

* * *

 **La familia que se elige**

–Armin, querido. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

Odette Kirschtein, la madre de Jean, le pone la mano en la frente. Arrugas nacidas de la edad y de la preocupación curvando la piel en torno a las cejas y los ojos, dulces y llenos de hogar y humor inapropiado.

Armin se mentiría a sí mismo si pensara que ha sido imprudente ir a casa de su suegra directamente, en vez de descansar un poco el corazón y templar su ánimo después del trayecto de ida y vuelta que lo ha mantenido aletargado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, como si no hubiera sucedido realmente, o le hubiera pasado a una tercera persona.

Es algo que nunca ha estado seguro de querer afrontar solo. Eren, Mikasa y Jean se han prestado a acompañarlo infinidad de veces, y para ser sinceros, Armin esperaba que Jean insistiera mucho más al respecto. "No voy a ponerme pesado con esto –había atajado Jean–. Yo... no he perdido tanto como tú. No me han quitado a tanta gente. Lo más importante ha sido un amigo, y cuando lo encontré ni siquiera pude quedarme mucho con él ni con sus cosas, así que entiendo que quieras tomarte tu tiempo con los recuerdos de tu familia, y que quieras hacerlo a solas. Sabes que puedes traerte lo que quieras, ¿no?"

"–¿Estás seguro? Porque tendré la necesidad imperiosa de contarte la historia completa subyacente tras vasijas de barro, retratos a carboncillo, peluches y libros llenos de moho. Será un poco deprimente".

–"¿Sabes qué es deprimente? Que te quemes la raya del pelo. ¿Quién se quema la raya del pelo?".

–"Es que el sol pica mucho en verano".

Armin esboza una sonrisa floja.

–Estoy bien, Oddie. Es que... esta mañana he ido a mi casa. La de mis padres –el trago de saliva le mueve el gaznate. Primero arriba, luego abajo– y la de mi abuelo. En el Muro María.

–Oh, cielo –se lamenta Odette. Le coge la cara entre las manos plagadas de manchitas y le da un pellizcón en la nariz–, ahora lo entiendo. Ven aquí. –Y lo abraza con una fuerza que podría licuarle la columna si el contacto se prolongara diez segundos más–. ¿Sabes qué? Te vas a llevar unas magdalenas que hice esta mañana. Tienen pasas. ¿Ya te has terminado la sopa de guisantes? Te sirvo un poco más, ¿no? Es muy ligerita y tú eres más largo que un silbido, si no te comes dos platos por lo menos te vas a estar muriendo de hambre en un rato.

–Muchas gracias, Oddie, pero te juro que no puedo más.

–¿De verdad? ¿De verdad de la buena? No lo digas para evitar causar molestias, ¿eh?

Armin sonríe. Quisquilloso.

–¿Ahora soy una molestia?

Odette le propina un zape contundente en medio de la coronilla.

–Con razón Jeannie se queja de lo manipulador que eres. ¡No pongas en mi boca palabras que no he dicho, jovencito!

 _Ahora el manipulador soy yo. Venga ya._

–Odette, cuando Jean era pequeño no le gustaba el huevo. ¿Y qué hiciste tú? Le dijiste que le harías las tortillas sin huevo. Y se lo creyó. Hasta que lo contó en el colegio. Y como eso, millones de cosas.

–Pero eso no es manipular –se defiende Odette–, es ocultar información no relevante.

–Bueno, pues yo también le oculto información no relevante a tu hijo y no se ha muerto todavía. Y también amplío su perspectiva sobre según qué asuntos para que se replantee la decisión que va a tomar.

La señora Kirschtein parece reflexionar con detenimiento. A Armin le recuerda a alguien.

Siente venir la metáfora.

–O sea, que se te da bien darle la vuelta a la tortilla.

Se nota, se siente, Odette está presente.

 _Las temibles metáforas alimenticias de Odette Kirschtein. Marca registrada. Aplicables a todo tipo de situaciones terrenales, aptas para todas las edades._

–Podríamos decir que sí. Sea como sea, a Jean le gusta llorar por las esquinas por absolutamente todo –replica Armin– . Seguramente cuando sea viejo se parapetará delante de las obras y dirá cosas como "pues en mis tiempos todo esto era verde" y "juventud, divino tesoro" y "mi marido es un ser horrible y vil, no os caséis nunca, merluzos". La cosa es poner pegas.

–No seré yo la que te lleve la contraria en eso. Siempre fue muy quejica. –concede Odette. Su semblante se serena de golpe. Toma asiento junto a Armin–. Y ahora que nos hemos ido un poco por las ramas, dime, ¿cómo estás tú?

 _Ya me ha colado la pregunta._

–¿Yo?

Intenta evadirse. Marcar los hoyuelos de las mejillas. Mostrarse liviano y poco afectado.

–Por el viaje a Shiganshina. No te hagas el tonto conmigo.

 _Es demasiado tajante._

Armin ordena sus ideas antes de responder. Porque está claro que no podrá poner un pie fuera de esa cocina sin hablar con Odette del tema. Quizá por eso ha venido a verla.

–Pensaba que sería peor –admite–. Me daba miedo sentir que los había traicionado siendo feliz todo este tiempo. Pero es lo que ellos habrían querido. Aunque...

–¿Aunque qué?

–Todavía no he visto el mar. Sé que Jean ha estado estableciendo rutas desde antes de ser comandante, pero nunca me deja acompañarle. Está afanado en la seguridad. Siempre dice que no quiere que mi primera impresión se empañe por el peligro o los imprevistos. Que tiene que ser per-fec-ta –resopla–, ya sabes cómo es. Y en fin, he ido a los bosques, he estado en el desierto y en los pantanos, y el otro día descubrimos unos agujeros en la tierra que sudan chorros de aire caliente, en una expedición de tanteo. Pero el mar... estamos en una zona prácticamente céntrica del continente. Y siento... a veces siento que los he defraudado en ese sentido. A mis padres. Quedándome aquí y dejando que otros descubran los tesoros de este mundo por mí. Me da miedo morirme sin verlos.

–Seguramente has pensado en irte de incógnito como tus padres, ¿verdad?

–Sí. Pero sabía que no podía.

–Jean me ha hablado del 07/23. ¿Te enfadaste con él por votar a favor?

El 07/23 era un decreto que se había propuesto por lo menos trece años atrás, cuando el potencial de Armin se había hecho demasiado evidente para todos los sectores militares, y todos se habían puesto de acuerdo en que no podían quedarse de brazos cruzados al respecto. El chico había contribuido a asegurar la supervivencia de la humanidad en múltiples ocasiones, y su talento estratégico era incontestable. No podían seguir pasándolo por alto, por mucho que a algunos altos mandos les doliera reconocer que sin aquel chaval de apenas dieciséis años habrían mordido el polvo ya.

El 07/23, en resumidas cuentas, era un documento que obligaba a Armin Arlert a no abandonar las murallas sin el beneplácito de los Tres Comandantes. Por escrito. Solo en casos de extrema necesidad. No podían permitirse perderlo en combate. Armin se había sentido enjaulado, y había albergado la esperanza de que se armaran potentes revueltas de soldados que no se consideraban menos que él, y a los que les parecía injusto que él se quedara a salvo mientras ellos iban a jugarse la vida en campo abierto. Para su desasosiego, la votación había sido casi unánime. El noventa y dos por ciento de los soldados habían votado a favor.

Jean entre ellos.

Aunque el castigo por infringir la norma fuera la pena de muerte, para asegurarse de no dejarle escapatoria a Armin, que había dado indicios de estar dispuesto a pagar un precio imposible por el bien de la humanidad. Si conseguía eludirse fuera de los muros y lo interceptaban, moriría aunque no cayera en manos de los titanes. Y estaría abandonando a sus amigos a su suerte. Y habría muerto en vano.

Jean. Había. Firmado.

A Armin le había costado mucho perdonarle.

Había agotado todas las vías legales para derribar ese decreto infernal. Se había devanado los sesos durante años por aplacarlo, hallar una salida, destrozar la cerradura de aquella prisión colosal, quemarla con sal y batir las alas sobre ella, borracho de orgullo y libertad. Armin habría aspirado a Comandante del Cuerpo de Exploración solo para obtener una posición más ventajosa de cara a cambiar las normas, pero supo que jamás le otorgarían el puesto precisamente por eso.

–Sí que me enfadé. No podía creer que Jean no confiara en mis posibilidades a esas alturas. Pero después entendí que era precisamente por eso, porque confiaba en mis habilidades y le parecían irrepetibles. Por eso había elegido conservarme. Por eso no quería arriesgarse a perderme.

Armin recuerda la frustración. Los nudillos pelados de raspárselos contra su escritorio, contra los manzanos del pequeño bosque antes de llegar a casa. Las heridas en la frente de darse cabezazos contra la puerta de la entrada. Tan atosigado que necesitaba recurrir a eso para calmarse y vomitar todo el estrés, como los pájaros que se parten el pico intentando romper los barrotes.

–Y también estaba como un cencerro por ti.

A Armin se le escapa un resoplido de risa.

–Ya. Eso también. Pero sé que no tomó esa decisión con el corazón. Aunque no por eso dolió menos.

–¿Y cómo has conseguido salir estos años?

–Hay un sistema de calificación de expediciones según su peligrosidad. Las rango S son las que presentan el índice más alto de mortalidad. Son misiones bélicas. Hace años que no tenemos ninguna así. _Tienen_ –se corrige, recordando que ya no forma parte del cuerpo–. Después están las de rango A. Son misiones de incursión en territorios infestados de titanes. Prácticamente tampoco tenem-, tienen ya de esas, ahora todas son de rango B porque no hay grandes concentraciones en ninguna parte. –explica Armin mecánicamente–. Después están las de rango C. Son las que se desarrollan en climas hostiles, con mucho frío o mucho calor. Dificultan la estabilidad física y mental y la gente suele enfermar o ponerse ansiosa, sobre todo los cadetes, pero más allá de eso lo más grave que suele ocurrir es que escasean provisiones el último día. Yo solo podía acudir a las de rango D, y gracias a que la ley cambió y Jean insistió mucho y prometió que siempre iría bajo la supervisión de un superior. De hecho, aunque fuera el Jefe de la División de Arqueros yo solo podía disparar desde lo alto de las murallas Rose y María. Mis cadetes practicaban con siluetas de madera que emulaban la figura de los titanes, pero eran Eren y Mikasa los que completaban su entrenamiento.

–Ya veo... –suspira Odette–, pero Armin, ahora ya no formas parte del ejército. Ya no estás sometido al sistema de calificación de expediciones. Seguro que Jeannie te deja acompañarle la próxima vez que salga de ruta hacia el mar.

–No lo pongo en duda, pero...

Odette abre mucho los ojos. Se lleva la mano al pecho con espanto.

–No estarás pensando en fugarte.

–No, claro que no. –Se apresura a desmentir Armin–. Aunque ya no esté sometido a las órdenes del ejército y Jean no sea mi superior, confío en él. Prefiero... prefiero no ver nunca el mar antes que traicionar su confianza. Me ha pedido que espere a que trace el camino más adecuado, así que esperaré. Y cuando lo veamos juntos, empezaré a estudiar otros destinos. Es solo que –ladea la cabeza, compungido–, bueno, tengo muchas ganas de verlo. El océano, extendiéndose ante mí en toda su inmensidad. Siento que cuando lo haga estaré cumpliendo uno de los sueños de mis padres, además del mío –pasa la mano con melancolía por la caja que ha portado desde Shiganshina, con las pertenencias que decidió llevarse de su antigua casa–. Creo que se lo debo. A mi familia.

Odette vuelve a abrazarlo, pero esta vez el agarre es totalmente diferente. Suave y mullido, como una sábana protectora.

–Estarían muy orgullosos de ti, cielo. Lo estarían aunque nunca llegases a ver el mar, cosa que no pasará, porque mi Jeannie es un cabezota redomado, y cuando se propone algo no hay quien lo pare. Igualito que tú. En ese sentido habéis dado con la horma de vuestro zapato.

Y Armin quiere darle las gracias por haberse convertido en su segunda madre. Por haberle abierto las puertas de su casa sin esperar nada. Por todo ese cariño deslumbrante e incondicional. Pero en su lugar dice:

–He hecho cosas por las que no voy a perdonarme nunca.

Y Odette no lo duda ni un segundo.

–Eso no cambia lo orgullosa que estaría de tu familia de ti. Si estuvieran aquí entenderían las cosas que las circunstancias te han obligado a hacer, y te perdonarían cuando tú no pudieses hacerlo. ¿Y sabes por qué lo sé? –le guiña el ojo, cercado por un mechón canoso y bonito. La sien manchada de harina de centeno. Maternal y arrolladoramente segura–. Porque Jeannie y yo también somos tu familia. Y estamos orgullosísimos de ti.

* * *

Buuueno, aclaraciones: me he basado en el sistema de calificación por rango de misiones que se emplea en _Naruto_. ¡Ya sabéis lo que es el 07/23! Por si las moscas; en la milicia no es tan atípico resguardar a aquellas personas que suponen un gran valor estratégico para la causa, porque la habilidad que poseen es muy difícil de reemplazar, y su supervivencia puede ser decisiva para la del resto. En segundo lugar; me llevaba muriendo porque Armin y Odette se conocieran desde _Guerra de guerrillas_ , así que si os raya el hecho de que esta llame a Jean "Jeannie" en lugar de "Jeanbo" o el hecho de que viva sola y no con su marido se debe a que yo ya tenía esos headcanons publicados antes de que saliera la OVA en la que ellos aparecen.

Por último, lamento que en este capítulo no haya habido Jearmin. Si os sirve de consuelo, los que quedan son tooodo Jearmin :3

PD: sí. A mí no me gustaba el huevo y mi abuela logró que me comiese las tortillas diciéndome que estaban hechas sin huevo. Y lo conté en el colegio ;w;

 _Nos vemos el día ocho :D_


	16. Estrellas de agua

**NdA:** ¿qué taaal vuestro Fin de Año? ¿Os han traído muchos regalitos? Yo estoy muy contenta con los míos yyy sigo flipando con el manga. Se están volviendo un poco loquis. Ya lo he dicho y me siento más liberada.

* * *

 **Estrellas de agua**

Armin lleva tres días durmiendo de escándalo. Sin desvelarse para ir al baño ni para beber agua ni para leer teorías muy locas sobre la transmigración de almas o hacerse un ovillo en el sofá en torno a una vela y una novela negra. Jean parece pensar que es una racha que debe romper, porque ese domingo por la noche le despierta pinchándole el hombro con el dedo, como si Armin fuera una especie de gelatina y quisiera poner a prueba su consistencia.

–Jean –bosteza, adormilado–. Qué pasa. ¿Se está quemando la casa?

–Quiero enseñarte una cosa.

Armin lo mira con fijeza. Le da la espalda y saca un pie de la sábana.

–No se te va a caer de entre las piernas. ¿De verdad no puedes esperar a mañana?

–Que no es eso, cazurro –insiste Jean–. Venga, ven conmigo.

–Ya. No.

–Por favor.

–¿Me puedo llevar la almohada?

Jean chasquea la lengua con desazón.

–Cuando te enseñe lo que es te vas a arrepentir de ser tan capullo.

Armin se levanta como un muerto de la tumba, pero no rechista más. De hecho, ahora está frito por ver eso que Jean quiere enseñarle a toda costa, solo para comprobar que no es para tanto y regañarlo y volverse al catre.

–¿Qué haces? –pregunta con una pizca de diversión cuando Jean le rodea los ojos con un jirón te tela, en el descansillo.

–Es que es una sorpresa –aclara en susurros, entrelazando los extremos de la venda y anudándolos tras su cabeza–. No te la quites hasta que yo te diga, ¿vale?

–Vale.

Baja los peldaños de uno en uno hasta el piso de abajo, apoyado en la barandilla y en Jean, que lo guía a través de las tinieblas. Armin no sabe si es el estado de letargo del que no consigue salir, porque debe ser de madrugada, pero pierde la noción del tiempo y parece que transcurre una eternidad hasta que llegan al recibidor, como si hubieran descendido desde lo alto del cielo por una escalera.

Se revuelve cuando escucha el restallido de la puerta principal abriéndose.

–¿Tenemos que salir de casa? –pregunta con incredulidad–. Di la verdad, Jean. Te estás quedando conmigo. ¿Dónde está la broma?

–Tu falta de confianza sí que es una broma. Una muy pesada. Y dolorosa.

No parece ofendido. Entrecruza los dedos con los suyos y tironea hacia adelante. Armin trata de ubicarse. Se mueven a la derecha. _¿Qué hay a la derecha?_ No formula la pregunta en voz alta. La curiosidad lo espabila por momentos. Sus sentidos se amplifican y escucha con atención, captando cada brisa que sacude las ramas más bajas de los árboles y cada serpenteo de las lagartijas arrastrándose por la tierra. Jean le va indicando "cuidado a tu izquierda, hay una piedra", "un desnivel, atento", pero más allá de eso no deja traslucir nada, aunque Armin distingue una nota de exaltación en su tono, y eso es inhabitual, porque Jean no suele contener sus emociones, a no ser que quiera ocultarlas.

El crujido de la grava bajo sus pies desaparece paulatinamente para dar paso a, a juzgar por la humedad que nota el los tobillos, hierba impregnada de rocío.

Se detienen.

–¿Ya hemos llegado? –inquiere Armin,llevándose las manos al vendaje–. ¿Me lo puedo quitar ya?

Jean le agarra las muñecas.

–Todavía no. Pero quería anticiparme a tu próxima queja. –Armin casi puede ver la sonrisita de superioridad–. Probablemente en dos segundos averigües dónde estamos, y cuando lo hagas no quiero que me cuestiones nada, ¿de acuerdo? No me des más la brasa.

–No puedo prometerte nada.

–Con eso me vale.

Dan cuatro pasos más y la superficie bajo sus pies cambia de nuevo. Emite un sonido chirriante cuando apoya toda la planta del pie. _Madera._ Y Armin cae en la cuenta enseguida.

–¿Estamos en el embarcadero del lago?

Jean deja escapar un resoplido de fastidio que confirma sus sospechas, como si a pesar de sus palabras hubiera albergado una pequeña esperanza de que Armin no lo adivinara.

–Premio.

–¿Me vas a tirar al lago con ropa y has llamado a gente para que venga a verlo? ¿Es eso?

–Da un poco de puto mal rollo que me creas capaz de esas cosas. –Le suelta la mano y Armin se siente vulnerable durante un instante, pero se recobra en cuanto Jean vuelve a hablar–. Siéntate donde mismo estás. Con las piernas encogidas.

Armin hace lo que le dice, con cuidado. Busca el suelo con las manos y cuando lo encuentra, coloca una delante y otra detrás. Baja la cadera y entrelaza los pies.

–Y ahora qué.

–Ahora ven.

Nota las manos de Jean en las rodillas. Repta hacia adelante, sin levantarse, y de pronto hay un vacío ante él.

–Jean, me voy a matar.

–Que no. Confía en mí –y eso hace. Su cuerpo se queda suspendido un momento y el vértigo le trepa hasta el cuello, pero de inmediato vuelve a haber algo sólido debajo. Algo sólido que se balancea en una cadencia misteriosa–. Te tengo.

Jean lo ayuda a sentarse. Armin toca todo aquello que lo rodea. Aparentemente está sentado sobre una balda, y la pasarela de los lados es inconfundible.

–¿Quién te ha prestado la barca?

–No pienso decírtelo –declara Jean. Con suficiencia–. Si lo hago llevarás aquí a todos tus amantes en la primera cita y se quedarán prendados de ti y tendré que desollarlos y echarles cal viva. Y eso es mucho trabajo.

–Como que esta odisea de medianoche no te ha dado trabajo.

–¿De lo de los amantes no dices nada?

–Para qué. Me has pillado, ya no tiene sentido ocultar mi adulterio.

Los labios de Jean se cierran sobre los suyos. Tres o cuatro veces. Lo llaman "capullo" con esa connotación rasposa e incitante que parece invitar a arrancarse la ropa y los besos, y dejan paso a unos dientes que le muerden la mejilla antes de retirarse. Armin se hace hacia adelante, buscándolos instintivamente.

Se mueven. Armin querría ayudarlo a remar, pero da la batalla por perdida de antemano. Se limita a respirar el frescor y la dulzura de las aguas en calma, y se deja llevar por las ranas que croan entre los nenúfares.

Paran poco a poco, y dejan de mecerse casi por completo pasados unos minutos.

–Ya puedes mirar, cerebrito –dice Jean, agitado por el ejercicio. Satisfecho como un perro con su hueso de buey.

Y Armin tiene en el filo de la lengua una respuesta afilada relativa a la materia gris que le hace falta a Jean, pero baja la banda con fruición y se le deshacen las palabras en la boca como si fueran sirope.

 _–Vaya._

No le sale nada más. Y aunque se le ocurriera. No habría ni un solo poeta en el mundo lo suficientemente virtuoso para describir lo sobrecogedor del paisaje. El firmamento lleva un millar de alfileres de luz cosidos, como si se hubiera ataviado con sus mejores galas para recibir una visita anhelada. Diminutas perlas que se agrupan en un riachuelo blanco y azul y parpadean en algunas partes, uniéndose y distanciándose del resto de estrellas para crear formas caprichosas. Pero cuando Armin baja la mirada para buscar la de Jean se le inflama el corazón.

La negrura del lago se extiende en todas direcciones y parece un espejo liso y oscuro. Las estrellas se reflejan en él, titilando y compitiendo con las luciérnagas que pueblan los arbustos y las orillas del lago.

La reina de la noche se erige sobre sus súbditos, plateada y serena. Cómplice de los toques de queda que se rompen y las normas que no tiene sentido cumplir cuando cae la oscuridad. Armin no recuerda una luna igual.

Es como si estuvieran flotando en medio del infinito.

–¿"Vaya"? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? –resopla Jean, pero se ríe encantado. A su lado hay un candelabro de bronce con una de las portezuelas abiertas. La vela en su interior todavía humea–. Bueno, no pasa nada. Ha valido la pena solo por ver la cara que has puesto.

Ufano. De brazos cruzados. Increíble. _Eres increíble, Jean._

–¿Cómo se te ocurrió...? ¿Desde cuándo...? –Armin lo intenta, pero no logra terminar poner el signo de interrogación al final.

–Dijiste que te gustaría ir al espacio. Así que aquí estamos –Jean contiene la respiración. La suelta de una bocanada–. No puedo llevarte tan lejos, así que de momento tendrás que conformarte con esto. Pero te prometo que antes de lo que esperas iremos a un paraíso que nos queda más cerca –la mano derecha sobre el corazón–. Te lo prometo.

Armin se ríe flojito. Le dice a Jean al oído cosas sobre los paraísos en la tierra con rostro humano que jamás repetirá, y le da un beso largo compuesto quizá de besos más cortos, y cuando le duele la boca el sol ha empezado a despuntar en rosa, rojo y celeste, al otro lado de la muralla.

* * *

 _Ya sabemos lo que estaba tramando Jeannie hace un par de capítulos ´u` Y si leéis algún otro fic mío, ahora también sabéis que tengo un crush con las estrellas (?)_

 _Nos vemos el veintidós :D Por una parte estaré contenta porque habré terminado los exámenes el día anterior, pero por la otra me sentiré un poco desgraciada porque retomo las clases el veintitrés ;w;_


	17. Mar dulce

**NdA:** puuues ya he acabado los exámenes, y vengo a avisaros de una cosa: resulta que yo pensaba que _Entreguerras_ iba a contar finalmente con solo dieciocho capítulos, pero hoy me he dado cuenta de que en realidad son **diecinueve** , así que la próxima vez que nos veamos estaréis leyendo el **penúltimo** :3

* * *

 **Mar dulce**

Lo tienen crudo para cuadrar los seis. Casi siempre son Mikasa y Sasha por un lado, ellos por el otro, Connie y Sasha con Mikasa y Eren. Casi siempre es así, pero llevan ocho días planeando ese fin de semana, y cuando Armin se sienta a la sombra de una secuoya frondosa y se deja caer sobre la toalla con los pies mojados tiene claro que ha merecido la pena.

–Pues oye, no se le da mal, a Kirschtein –comenta Sasha a su lado, dando un mordisco escalofriante a una pera del tamaño de la cabeza de un bebé.

–¿Lo de nadar? Es un perro. Lo hace por instinto –señala Connie con sorna–. Aunque Eren y Mikasa no les quitan el ojo de encima.

Y no le falta razón. Jean se lo está pasando en grande (atención) enseñando _a nadar_ a Carla Ackerman. Tiene la palma derecha abierta, colocada bajo la tripa de la niña, y el otro brazo extendido frente a ella, que se agarra cada vez con menos miedo, ejerciendo menos presión. Han estado un rato practicando la braza, y ahora le toca mover las piernas, regordetas y llenas de picaduras de mosquito. Pronto querrá intentarlo sola. Sus manos son tan minúsculas que los pulgares no se encuentran con el resto de sus dedos al aferrarse a Jean, que le va dando vueltas por la orilla mientras ella chapotea, salpicando a sus padres, que acechan a un par de metros como aguiluchos.

–No –insiste Sasha, y Armin tiene que esforzarse por retomar el hilo de la conversación–. Digo que no se le da mal eso de los niños. Se lo está pasando como un enano –sonríe.

Armin mantiene la vista fija en Jean, pero es consciente de que Sasha y Connie lo están mirando.

Jean berrea algo que suena como "pirañaaa" y Carla se ríe con la boca metida en el agua, creando burbujitas que explotan enseguida.

–Eso parece –suspira Armin al final.

–¿A ti no te gustan los niños? –inquiere Connie–. Puedes decir que no sin mosca ninguna. Sasha y yo no creemos en eso de _la llamada_ y no opinamos que sea algo que todas las personas acaban queriendo.

–No nos pondremos pesados ni te pediremos explicaciones –promete Sasha.

Armin esboza una sonrisa pequeña. Pensativo.

–No tengo tanta maña como Jean. Eso salta a la vista –admite–. Pero creo que podría lidiar mejor con ellos cuando fueran adolescentes que él.

–Entonces... –dice Connie, sonriendo con amplitud–... ¿no descartáis tener críos?

Armin se queda callado, esperando a que Connie le dé una palmada sonora en la espalda y prorrumpa en carcajadas, pero lo único que hacen sus dos amigos es aguardar una respuesta.

–¿Es en serio?

–¿Por qué no iba a serlo?

–Connie... –Armin parpadea con incredulidad–. ¿Cómo íbamos Jean y yo a...? No podemos... ¿sabes que no podemos, verdad? –decide asegurarse. Por si acaso. Con Connie nunca hay que dar las cosas por sentado.

Esta vez sí que se ríe. Se parten de risa los dos. Sasha incluso tiene que sujetarse la barriga y cruzar las piernas al grito de "ay, que me hago pis".

–No seas garrulo, tío –jadea Connie tras recuperarse–. Solo en Karanese hay dos orfanatos atestados de niños abandonados o imposibles de mantener por sus familias biológicas. Y algún que otro que ha sufrido malos tratos.

–¿Y? –pregunta Armin. Presa de la confusión.

–Pues que podríais acoger a uno, ¿no? Si os pusierais de acuerdo en el futuro y todo eso.

Armin sopesa la alternativa. Escruta a Connie con extrañeza. ¿Cuándo se ha vuelto tan perspicaz? ¿Habrán tenido Sasha y Connie charlas sobre la hipotética paternidad de Jean y él?

Trata de imaginárselo con realismo. Jean y él. Padres. El fogonazo de pánico no se hace esperar. Francamente, ahora que acaba de tomar definitivamente las riendas de su destino no le apetece para nada subyugarse a la necesidad de atención constante de otra persona. Entiende que haya mucha gente que no lo vea como una forma atenuada de esclavitud, pero a él se lo parece. Y sin embargo, no le asusta la estampa mental. Jean, él y un cachorro humano.

Dentro de unos años. Ahora no se siente preparado.

Aunque.

–Pero Connie –replica Armin con suavidad–, la ley no permite la acogida de niños por parte de parejas... ya sabes, del mismo sexo.

–Anda ya. La ley se puede cambiar.

–Connie y yo llevamos un tiempo pensando en impulsar una iniciativa popular al respecto –explica Sasha–, después de todo, se supone que las normas se adaptan a la sociedad, y no al revés. A nosotros no nos toca directamente, pero eso da igual.

–Creemos que sería lo justo –afirma Connie.

–Es una idea estupenda –tiene que reconocer Armin con una pequeña sonrisa–. Contad conmigo para sacarla adelante.

–¿Entonces...? –empieza Sasha.

–Nunca hemos hablado del tema –admite Armin, dándole un sorbo a la limonada casera que Mikasa preparó y embotelló esa mañana en seis tarros grandes (y uno pequeño con el doble de azúcar)–. No _en serio._ Jean ha tanteado el terreno varias veces, pero creo que ha notado que me da una especie de alergia, y ha decidido dejarlo estar de momento –se deshace la coleta para peinársela en un moño desordenado–. Puede que en un futuro vea las cosas de otra forma. O puede que no. De momento –carraspea, apoyando las manos en las rodillas para levantarse– mi mayor preocupación es quién va a ganar esta carrera. ¿Vamos?

Connie y Sasha lo siguen hasta la orilla, en la que Sasha se sienta, oteando la superficie del lago con recelo.

–Carla –llama a la niña con voz cantarina–, ¿vienes conmigo? Creo que voy a necesitar ayuda.

Por toda respuesta, Carla nada hacia ella con el nivel del agua por encima de la nariz. Sin ayuda de Jean, que contempla sus progresos con las manos en las caderas, pagado de sí mismo hasta lo evidente.

–Yo vigilo a mis padres y tú a los demás, ¿vale? –propone la niña, sentándose junto a Sasha en un cojín de hierba seca. Parece reparar en algo de pronto, porque la mira con curiosidad–. ¿Tú no vas a participar?

Sasha niega con vigor.

–No me gusta el agua.

–¿No?

–Es que solo se baña los domingos –sonríe Jean, posicionándose junto a Eren, que deja escapar una risa ahogada y le choca los cinco por lo bajini.

–A ver si os voy a meter una piña a los dos –les gruñe Connie, echándose agua dulce por los brazos y el pecho para aclimatarse–. Abusones.

Sasha hace un puchero ofendido.

–Mikasa, ¿tú no me defiendes?

–Yo pensaba que no te bañabas nunca.

–¡Mikasa!

Tras cinco minutos de calentamiento y sutilezas sobre la higiene personal de Sasha, logran organizarse. Connie, Armin, Jean, Eren y Mikasa. De izquierda a derecha. Los cinco esperan con los brazos adelantados y las piernas flexionadas a la señal.

–Tres... –cuenta Sasha, con cierto retintín.

–Dos... –sigue Carla, haciendo el signo de la victoria con los dedos.

–Uno...

El "ya" lo dicen un poco desacompasadas, a pesar de que Armin las ha visto ensayarlo tres veces.

–¡Pardillo el último! –grita Eren antes de tirarse de cabeza.

Al principio nadan casi tocándose con los pies y las brazadas, pero a mitad del lago ya se han abierto y Mikasa se ha distanciado del resto. Es la primera en tocar el muelle que hay en la orilla contraria, y cuando regresa al punto de partida los demás están a unos treinta metros de ella.

Como cabía esperar, Eren y Jean parecen estar en medio de una contienda personal que seguramente no tenían planeada de antemano, pero que surgió en cuanto Eren le sacó una cabeza de ventaja a Jean, o quizá con un gesto brusco de Jean que Eren interpretó como una invitación. A juzgar por cómo Armin les ve alargar constantemente el cuello, fijándose en el ritmo del otro como maníacos, y de la agresividad con la que se mueven, lanzando los brazos hacia delante y hacia atrás, como con intenciones de separarlos del cuerpo o hacerse ahogadillas mutuamente, la cosa parece que va en serio.

Armin no necesita pensar mucho para entender que es mejor centrarse en quedar por delante de Connie. _Mejor no intentar superar a ninguno de esos dos._

A Armin le gustaría un poquito de esa rivalidad para él, porque seguramente el ardor en los pulmones y la quemazón en los músculos remitirían un poco, pero lo cierto es que está perdiendo fuelle inexorablemente.

Eren y Jean impactan contra el muelle prácticamente a la vez; Eren con las manos y Jean adelantando los pies para darse impulso, apoyándolos en una de las vigas enmohecidas de madera y saltando hacia atrás.

–¡Armin, no me deshonres!

Y sale pitando a la zaga de Mikasa, que a para entonces es apenas una silueta nívea y lánguida en la lejanía.

La idea de tener que desandar el camino que ha recorrido lo desalienta un poco, sobre todo porque la perspectiva de encaramarse al muelle y volver con ellos a pie, dando un paseo mientras recobra el aire, esa perspectiva es poderosamente tentadora.

–¡Ánimo Armin! –le ruge Eren al pasar por su lado, enrabietado, como si en vez de agua estuviera cabalgando sobre una vaquilla salvaje con toda su determinación.

Armin trata de repartir bien el aliento, suministrarlo en los momentos adecuados y reservarlo cuando mete la cara en el agua. Hace todo lo que puede para no respirar la boca. El moño ha cedido y la media melena rubia se le pega a los hombros y a la parte más alta de la espalda. Levanta la vista lo justo y necesario para saber por dónde va, intentando no buscar el horizonte para no desanimarse. Escucha a Connie resollar, pero ni siquiera lo mira para saber a qué distancia está de él.

Sabe que falta poco porque empieza a oír vítores. De Jean, Eren y Sasha. Los dos primeros se desgañitan entre los "¡vaaaamos Armin!" y los "¡tú puedes, rubio!" y Sasha pierde toda la imparcialidad que podía tener atribuida como árbitro ("¡dame una ce, dame una o, dame dos enes, dame una i y dame una eeee, Cooooooo-nnieeeee!").

–¡Armin! –se hace oír Jean–. ¡Nada de espaldas! ¡Aprovecha la potencia de las piernas! –Armin no necesita decirle que si no ve por dónde va se podría abrir la cabeza contra la ribera, porque Jean añade sobre la marcha–. ¡Eren y yo te cogemos!

–¡Nada de espaldas! –le grita Eren.

Armin hace lo que le dicen solo para no preocupar a los vecinos, porque seguro que con tanto alboroto ya se han arremolinado varios en las lindes del lago. El sol le abrasa las retinas al darse la vuelta. Recorre los últimos metros con la sensación de haberse convertido un pájaro, inmerso en un azul sin barreras, y se pregunta si volar será algo parecido a eso.

Las voces le llegan distorsionadas por el rumor del agua en los oídos, y de repente dos pares de brazo lo levantan con brusquedad y los sonidos se amplifican.

–¡El _cuarto_! ¡Sí señor! –celebra Jean, metiéndole la cabeza bajo la axila y frotándole la coronilla con el puño–. ¡Me voy a casar con él! ¡Es mi novio!

A lo mejor es posible morirse de vergüenza. Armin escucha lo que parecen varias decenas de aplausos. Está mareado y todavía no enfoca bien, pero casi prefiere no ver el revuelo que se ha montado en la periferia.

–No acapares, tarado –le espeta Eren, haciéndole cosquillas a Armin en toda la piel de su cintura que encuentra disponible.

Armin cree que en cualquier momento los dos empezarán un tira y afloja con él en medio, pero Eren y Jean se quedan callados de golpe.

 _Uh. Malo._

A Armin se le erizan los pelos de la nuca. El silencio repentino entre Jean y Eren nunca significa nada bueno. Más bien simboliza miraditas escalofriantes, mentes retorcidas, caos, destrucción y una diana común que han encontrado sobre la que disparar la trastada perfecta. Y Armin odia ser la diana.

–Cógelo de las piernas –ordena Jean. La voz impregnada de risa.

–Nononono, PARAD.

–¿A la de tres? –inquiere Eren.

Armin se revuelve con denuedo, pero Jean y Eren lo tienen bien sujeto. Lo balancean sobre la superficie una, dos y tres veces, y tras un maquiavélico "yyy treeees" lo sueltan como si fuera un saco dentro de un carruaje. Armin cae de planchazo.

Emerge con el pelo en la cara, rezumando indignación.

Jean y Eren se han cogido de los hombros y están berreando "una paloma blanca que yo tenía cuando quería se me escapaba. Junto a un palomo volabaaa" muertos de risa aguda y exagerada.

–Mira que sois idiotas.

Se nota que han quedado empatados.

* * *

JAJAJA DIOS, como lo escribí hace meses no me acordaba, pero lo último lo he sacado de una canción que fijo se arrancan a cantar los borrachos del bar en el que trabaja mi novio. Deberíais ver su cara cuando alguno se trae una guitarra.

YYY bueno, aquí están Sasha y Connie. No han aparecido mucho, pero volveremos a verlos en los dos últimos capítulos. ¿Creéis que podríamos llegar a **cien reviews** en esta historia o soy muy ambiciosa?

 _Nos leemos el cinco de febrero ;D_


	18. Rumbo al mar

**NdA:** yyy aquí viene una escena que siempre he querido escribir :D

* * *

 **Rumbo al mar**

Ocurre exactamente una semana antes de la boda, uno de esos sábados inundados de sol y claridad que comienzan fríos y callados. Aparentemente apacibles, sin aventuras a la vista. Cuando Armin se despierta con la habitación llena de claroscuros, medio teñida de esas luces cobrizas de las mañanas que despuntan, Jean está sentado al pie de la cama.

–Vístete y haz la maleta –sonríe en voz baja–. Nos vamos de viaje.

Armin traga saliva.

–¿Ahora mismo?

Jean asiente.

–Ahora mismo.

Si la circunstancia fuera otra, Armin lo bombardearía a preguntas solo para tocarle las narices a Jean, a pesar de saber qué trama con exactitud. Pero Jean tiene puesta esa satisfacción cansada de quien lleva mucho tiempo trazando un plan, limando los detalles con dedicación y papel de lija, haciendo y deshaciendo, y seguramente no ha pegado ojo en toda la noche, pensando en la de cosas que podrían salir mal, preguntándose si debería haber esperado un poco más para llevar sus mil y un bocetos a la práctica.

Así que Armin hace una única consulta.

–¿Eren viene?

–¿A ti qué te parece? Es vuestro sueño, ¿no? –inquiere Jean, incorporándose con ligereza–. Siempre lo ha sido –rodea la cama. Se ha vuelto a quitar la camiseta durmiendo. El pantalón viejo le ondula en las caderas. El pelo castaño disparado en todas direcciones, siempre más corto, más oscuro y más suave en la nuca. Los ojos amarillentos y cálidos, como los de un gato doméstico agradecido. Se deja caer junto a Armin. Le aparta el cabello fino y rubio de la cara. Le repasa los contornos con los pulgares–. Siento haber tardado tanto.

Armin le acaricia las manos. Jean es apenas una silueta de colores ahumados, pero reluce tanto en medio del mundo que a Armin le escuecen los ojos, como si se hubiera quedado mirando directamente hacia el sol durante un minuto entero.

–Estoy seguro de que la espera va a valer la pena, así que no me pidas perdón, ¿me oyes? Te quiero –susurra Armin–, y siento no decírtelo más a menudo, porque siempre me sale cuando estamos discutiendo o cuando parece que vamos a morir, o cuando escapamos por los pelos. Y quiero que sepas que no me hace falta estar a punto de perderte para decírtelo, Jean, porque lo que más me gusta de nosotros precisamente son estos períodos de entreguerras que parece que son infinitos, pero que siempre tienen algún punto de inflexión –Jean se ríe flojito. Su aliento le hace cosquillas en los labios y la nariz–. Me encanta quererte así. Tranquilo y aburrido, remoloneando en la cama los fines de semana, podando el jardín y encalando las paredes de la cocina. Adoro levantar la vista de mis libros, mirarte con las cejas manchadas de cal y la palabrota en la boca y pensar que eres maravilloso, de una forma en la que no lo son las personas, ¿sabes?, porque siempre hay algo que nos acaba desencantando un poco de la gente que queremos, y aprendemos a amarla así. Pero tú eres maravilloso. Y te quiero.

Jean se pasa un rato mirándole, como tratando de memorizar cada palabra, y Armin quiere tumbarle en la cama y hacerle el amor despacio y sucio, hasta que caiga la noche, y pegarle la boca al oído para recordarle lo bueno y lo increíble que es, emborracharlo de cumplidos, porque Jean no debería conformarse con recordar lo soberbio e impresionante que es para Armin. Debería tenerlo presente siempre.

–Voy haciendo el desayuno –carraspea Jean tras lo que parece una eternidad. Le besa los labios y la frente antes de añadir–. Vete preparándote. Tenemos que estar en la puerta de Karanese en una hora. Coge solo ropa y algo para leer. Y cepillo de dientes y esas cosas. Como para cuatro días. Los he pedido libres. De la comida y todo lo demás ya nos hemos encargado nosotros.

Armin lo ve salir por la puerta, y a pesar de que a cada segundo que pasa adquiere un plus de consciencia de lo que va a suceder ese día, de lo que está sucediendo _ahora mismo_ , tarda un poco en ponerse en marcha. Mete un par de camisas de manga corta en la mochila más robusta que tiene, un par de zapatos cómodos y un montoncito de calcetines. Tarda más en elegir la lectura que va a llevarse que en empacar el resto de sus pertenencias. Dobla con cuidado el pañuelo de las gafas y coge tres calzoncillos más de los que cree que va a necesitar. Un espejo pequeño, una legión de infusiones de hierbabuena para contrarrestar posibles migrañas y el jabón envuelto que compró en el mercadillo hace meses, todavía envuelto en celofán verde. Sus dos cepillos, un libreto de crucigramas por si le apetece algo más interactivo que una novela histórica y un abrigo de botones celeste y voluminoso.

Y ya lo tiene todo.

Hace la cama y adecenta un poco la habitación antes de calzarse sus botines más resistentes y colgarse el equipaje al hombro. Decide dejar las cortinas corridas para que la estancia no se recaliente y se cambia el pantalón de mezclilla –desde hace años, el básico por excelencia en el Muro Rose y Sina– por uno beige, más elástico y más fresco. Se decanta por una blusa blanca de algodón y un moño en lo alto de la coronilla. El alivio en el cuello es instantáneo.

Desayunan deprisa y Jean le da de comer a los periquitos mientras Armin lava los platos.

–¿Quién va a venir a alimentarlos mientras estamos fuera?

–El Capitán Levi.

Armin deja escapar una risilla de incredulidad. Mete dos tarros de cristal en su mochila, acomodándolos en el centro de la ropa para que no sufran ningún percance.

–¿En serio?

–Eren le ha prestado su copia de nuestra llave. Bueno, seguramente Levi vendrá con Carla y les acabe dando de comer ella –concede Jean, pasando un dedo entre las rejas. El periquito más cercano al bebedero, Svetlana (Jean no sabría decir, exactamente, desde cuándo sus chavales responden a los nombres de Svetlana, Nazaroba e Iballa y menos aún, exactamente, desde cuándo él mismo los llama así, pero en cualquier caso lo que está claro es que es culpa de Armin), rojo y amarillo en la parte posterior de la cabeza, le da un picotazo cariñoso en la yema del índice–. Ya sabes lo tiquismiquis que se pone el tío con los animaluchos.

–¿También va a cuidar de Carla? –Armin ata cabos. Esboza una sonrisa enorme. Eufórica–. ¿Eso quiere decir que Mikasa...?

–Y Sasha y Connie –confirma Jean. Risita cómplice. Emoción contenida–. Nos vamos. Los seis.

* * *

Armin casi lo lleva a rastras por las calles, y eso que va tan cargado como Jean.

–¿No puedes ir más rápido? –insiste por tercera vez, tironeando de su muñeca.

–Pero cabronazo –jadea Jean, correspondiendo los saludos de los civiles por los dos. Hay poca gente en la ciudadela a esas horas, pero todos los miran con curiosidad al pasar–, que eres tú el que se tiene que adaptar a mi paso. No me atosigues.

–¿No puedes adaptarte tú al mío?

–No. El que va a toda mecha se jode y espera al que no da más de sí.

Armin le hace caso a regañadientes. Camina con rigidez y anhelo, los ojos fijos en la cima del Muro Rose, que se vuelve más y más descomunal a medida que se acercan. Sobre él, el vapor de las nubes se mueve con pereza y el cielo cambia de color.

–¿Me dejarán salir? –cuestiona Armin, repentinamente ansioso–. ¿Tienes nuestras identificaciones?

–Está todo en regla –lo tranquiliza Jean, extrayendo dos cartillas del bolsillo del pantalón–, actualizamos la tuya el mismo día que presentaste la dimisión, ¿no te acuerdas?

–Ya, pero...

–Pero _nada_ –atajó Jean–. Espera aquí, voy a por Buchwald.

Habían llegado a la altura del cuartel sin que Armin se diese cuenta.

–¿No será mucha distancia para él? El bicho ya tiene sus años.

–Veintiuno el mes que viene –afirma Jean con todo el orgullo del continente–. Lo he llevado a todas las expediciones de prueba. Se merece participar en la definitiva.

Vuelve al cabo de cinco minutos, con el caballo pegado a los talones.

Sasha y Connie ya están en el portón de Karanese, charlando animadamente con dos miembros de La Guarnición que seguramente están a punto de cambiar de guardia con otra pareja. Cuando sus amigos los saludan con efusividad, a Armin le parece que los otros lo miran a él y a sus mochilas con recelo. Intercambia una mirada con Jean, que tiene la vista enfocada en la avenida principal.

–¡Aaaaaaaaarmin!

El alarido es inconfundible. Armin ni siquiera tiene tiempo de darse la vuelta. Eren se abalanza sobre él, saltando y exclamando "tíotíotío" sin parar.

–Hoy es el día, Eren.

–Por fin –brama su amigo.

Frente a frente. Los ojos verdes relucen como gemas redondas. Sujetándose los antebrazos el uno al otro. Armin suspira "el mar, Eren, el mar, Dios, no me lo puedo creer" y se funde en un abrazo con su hermano de otra madre.

–A mí no me abraza así –oye cuchichear a Jean con Mikasa, que se limita a asentir con gravedad, como si pensara algo similar respecto a Eren–. Bueeeeno, vamos cortando el rollo, ¿no? –el retintín con el que se hace oír es encantador.

–No te pongas celoso, Kirschtein –responde Eren con sorna–. Sasha y yo te hemos traído a unos parientes tuyos para que te entretengas –comenta, cabeceando hacia los dos caballos restantes, ambos marrones y robustos–. Creo que el de la crin negra es tu padre.

Armin se percata de que a pesar de que ninguno viste de uniforme, Jean y sus amigos llevan el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, y le resulta extraño estar completamente desarmado frente a ellos.

–Armin, en serio, tienes que buscarte amigos nuevos.

Y antes de que Armin pueda preguntar "¿pero es tu padre o no?", Jean le planta un sombrero marrón en la cabeza. Armin lo reconoce al instante. Pasa los dedos por la visera. Respira hondo.

–Lo has traído –comenta.

–Tu abuelo habría querido que lo llevaras.

Abraza a Jean hasta levantarlo del suelo, y Eren parece dispuesto a decir algo desdeñoso como "conque a ti no te abraza tan fuerte, ¿eh?", pero justo entonces escuchan una voz aclarándose la garganta.

–Comandante Kirschtein –empieza uno de los dos miembros de la Guarnición que custodian el portón.

–Teniente General Ackerman. General de Brigada Yeager –continúa su compañero–. Capitán Springer. Alférez Blouse –el hombre frunce los labios–. _Arlert._

–Alguien que se sabe mi rango –gimotea Eren.

–Buenos días, caballeros –se adelanta Jean para estrecharles la mano. Armin nota la suspicacia con la que los dos hombres miran a Jean. A leguas–, supongo que con la memoria que os gastáis no os hacen falta nuestras identificaciones –comenta, guardando la suya y la de Armin.

–¿Puedo saber el destino de su salida, Comandante?

–El exterior –contesta Jean sin dudar–, durante cuatro días. Ya hemos informado a las autoridades pertinentes, así que supongo que no hay ningún problema.

Los guardias intercambian una mirada arisca.

–¿Y su certificado de consentimiento? –puntualiza el que parece mayor, a juzgar por su bigote gris y tupido. Señala a Armin–. Para pasar a los interiores del Muro María no hace falta que nos lo enseñéis.

–Pero si pretendéis salir del Muro María deberéis mostrárselo a los compañeros de Shiganshina, o de la puerta por la que vayáis a cruzar –añade el otro.

–Los civiles necesitan firmar ese documento para demostrar que dejan la protección de los Muros por voluntad propia, y que si les sucede algo no pueden pedir responsabilidad al gobierno ni a ninguno de los tres ejércitos o a cualquier otro organismo público –explica el guardia del bigote.

–¿Alguno tiene pluma? –pregunta Jean, extrayendo un pergamino enrollado del cinturón–. Se me había olvidado dártelo para que lo firmases –se disculpa a Armin.

Durante toda la travesía por el Muro María, Armin se abstrae mirando y remirando el papiro amarillento. Lo pone contraluz, pasa los dedos por la tinta seca, lo apoya en la espalda de Jean, que sujeta las riendas de Buchwald con blandura, ingeniándoselas para ir a un ritmo lo bastante apacible para que Armin lea sin sobresaltos. Cuando se marea, apoya el mentón en el hombro de Jean, y observa los campos y los corrales con gallinas, cerdos y ovejas, que se ocultan de tanto en tanto, siempre que se adentran con los caballos en sendas flanqueadas por árboles altos y espesos.

–Pues yo creo que os han mirado a ti y a Armin un poco raro cuando les has preguntado si tenían pluma –opina Eren, aparentemente ocupado en hacerle una trenza corta a Mikasa, que mantiene a su yegua alineada con el caballo de Jean.

Al otro lado de Buchwald, Connie y Sasha sonríen con malicia.

–A mí también me ha parecido que el bigotes los miraba como diciendo "eh, que los maricas sois vosotros. Nenaaazas. Tú y el rubio" –apunta Connie.

–A ver si esta _nenaza_ de aquí os va a arreglar la cara –les gruñe Jean–. Cuerpoescombros.

La discusión sobre si la homosexualidad es o no incompatible con la masculinidad que se monta a continuación es demasiado entretenida y absurda para que Armin interceda. Disfruta del espectáculo en primera fila. El teatro dura hasta que llegan al muro más extenso y pétreo de todos.

El Muro María.

–Bueno, basta de chorradas –ataja Jean, cuyo humor parece haber empeorado progresivamente a lo largo de la última hora y media–. Vamos a ponernos serios –sentencia, apeándose de su caballo.

El trámite es corto. La Guarnición de Shiganshina compulsa las identificaciones de cada uno, sella el certificado de Armin y le ponen la misma cara de pocos amigos que sus camaradas del Muro Rose, como si les pareciera una imprudencia imperdonable y peligrosa dejar escapar tanto talento militar junto, pero supieran que no hay nada que puedan hacer legalmente para impedirlo.

La brisa cálida que le revuelve el flequillo a Armin parece emanar de la tierra, que va atesorando calor a media que el día avanza y el sol corona las alturas.

Están fuera.

Los muros se van haciendo más pequeños conforme se alejan hacia el noroeste, y dejan de parecer una cárcel inexpugnable para transformarse en una jaula abierta. Armin no quiere perderse ningún detalle de la senda, que se ensancha y se estrecha a tramos, algunas veces salpicada de guijarros y otras despejada como el camino a un altar de mármol.

Cada pocos kilómetros se topan con una especie de fuerte de madera en la que Jean le explica que hay agua embotellada y latas de conserva. Los construyeron para casos de emergencia.

Les sale al paso alguna que otra ardilla, y en una de esas, cuando ya pasan de las dos de la tarde, deciden hacer una pausa dentro de una cueva pequeña un poco escondida, a la que Jean y Eren se dirigen directamente, como si se supieran su ubicación de memoria.

Amarran los caballos a la sombra de un ciprés y les ponen unos cuencos con agua.

Connie y Mikasa vigilan sobre las ramas mientras ellos comen, por si aparece un titán o alguno de los animales salvajes de los que le han hablado tanto a Armin. A una parte de él le gustaría encontrarse con un puma o uno de esos gatos gigantes y melenudos que ha visto en decenas de libros y de cuentos.

Se conforma con darles unos trocitos de plátano a una pareja de ardillas.

Se recuesta en el claro de hierba alta, contando los escarabajos relucientes, de un negro con tornasol verdoso que se alimentan en una roca cubierta de musgo. Aspira el aroma a verde, flores silvestres, riachuelos caudalosos y _vida._ Quiere grabar todas esas sensaciones, todos esos matices, todos esos paisajes.

Tras almorzar los seis, recogen y vuelven al sendero de tierra principal, que los acaba sacando del bosque. Antes de dejar atrás el último tocón, Jean se da la vuelta en su caballo y se saca una venda del bolsillo. Cuando Armin la toca se da cuenta de que es la misma que usó la noche en la que lo llevó a ciegas al lago. Niega con la cabeza.

–¿Por qué quieres que vaya con los ojos tapados?

–Porque quiero que no lo veas venir. Que aparezca ante ti de sopetón. Que no tengas tiempo de asimilar lo que tienes delante.

El tono es tan autoritario que Armin no opone resistencia. Se limita a tratar de tatuarse en las retinas el pasaje árido que se extiende frente a ellos. En el horizonte se adivina una especie de cordillera baja. Armin juraría que hay una especie de paso en medio, aunque desde donde está tiene el grosor de una uña.

Se muerde tanto los labios que le empiezan a doler pasado un rato. Armin intenta concentrarse en los cascos de los caballos, en las voces risueñas de sus amigos, en el sombrero de su abuelo bailando sobre su coronilla, en la suavidad de la venda contra los párpados. La imagina atada a las muñecas de Jean. Lo visualiza inmovilizado en su propia cama, con la polla contra el estómago y la lengua entre los dientes, y se distrae un poco. Tampoco es que a Armin le vaya mucho eso de hacer sufrir a Jean, pero francamente, le estaría bien empleado por ponerle exigencias tan absurdas.

Tras lo que se le antoja el siglo más largo de la historia, a sus fosas nasales llega un olor desconocido. Al principio apenas es una nota de sal en el aire, pero se metamorfosea en una brisa constante que rezuma humedad, con una connotación que Armin no sabe explicar. Escucha un bramido lejano, repetitivo, cada vez más nítido.

Graznidos de algún pájaro.

–Jean. Eren.

Pero ninguno le responde. Armin se da cuenta de que no los oye hablar desde hace por lo menos un kilómetro, y se pregunta qué expresiones tendrán. Si lo estarán mirando, vanagloriándose en la suya. Qué cara tendrá puesta _él._

 _–_ ¿Estamos llegando?

Es como hablar con los caballos. Los animales parece que se comunican entre sí, bufido va, relincho viene, y Armin se siente terriblemente aislado.

–Ya falta poco –responde Jean, Armin supone que por compasión–. ¿Lo hueles?

Armin asiente con fervor, pero se autoprohíbe decir nada más hasta que le quiten la venda. El corazón le late con tanta fuerza que lo nota martillear contra las costillas. Se frota las palmas de las manos contra la pernera del pantalón.

Se detienen.

Armin espera a oír alguna instrucción, pero pronto entiende que esos cinco deben haber ensayado algún tipo de señales no verbales, y podría tirarse del caballo abajo y salir corriendo, pero se arma de paciencia y la espalda se le queda rígida sobre la montura.

Jean desciende del caballo, y Armin pasa la pierna derecha sobre el lomo de Buchwald para que sea más fácil bajarlo a él. Se desestabiliza un poco al pisar, porque la superficie es voluble y aunque no puede verla, es como si estuviera salpicada de cráteres; de desniveles sin orden ni concierto.

–Quítate las botas –le pide Jean, y Armin se apoya en su hombro para sacarse los zapatos y los calcetines con los pies.

Cuando las plantas de sus pies vuelven a tocar el suelo tibio, la primera reacción de Armin es encoger los dedos.

–Es... es raro.

–¿Quieres coger un poco? –le propone Jean, abriéndole la mano y dejando caer un puñado de lo que Armin ahora identifica como arena. Se desfibrila y vuela, deshaciéndose como el pan en la leche.

–Son como... como galletas desmigajadas –sonríe, haciendo un cuenco con las dos manos y llevándolas hasta su mejilla. El tacto es suave y se enfría rápido.

–¿Preparado? –le pregunta Jean, posicionándose detrás de él.

–Siempre –susurra Armin.

El nudo sobre su nuca se afloja y el vendaje cae sobre su nariz. La claridad repentina le obliga a parpadear tan rápido que no distingue nada durante unos segundos, solo blanco centelleante. Y _entonces_. Entonces lo ve. Justo delante. A sus pies. La tarde ha caído y ya no es azul, sino añil, y se extiende hasta los confines del universo, en una línea recta sobre la que el astro rey se posa con lentitud, color oro y sangre.

El mar repta hasta la orilla una y otra vez, dibujando abanicos sobre la arena de un dorado apagado, y es como en sus libros pero _distinto_ , porque ahora Armin está ahí y ya no es un sueño, y se lleva la mano a la boca porque no quiere que las lágrimas empañen lo más increíble que ha visto nunca, pero lo hacen, difuminando el trecho ínfimo que separa el cielo de los océanos misteriosos y susurrantes.

Una figura echa a correr delante de él, hacía las aguas que rezuman una espuma blanca que parece el sustrato de un sueño, y Armin la sigue sin pensarlo, porque se le da bien hacerlo, porque creció siguiendo a Eren y ahora son adultos pero trotan como niños que acaban de aprender a caminar.

Armin se quita el sombrero antes de que se le caiga, pero no lo suelta. Lo lleva en la mano hecha un puño.

– _¡Armin! –_ gorjea Eren cuando Armin llega a su altura, y su sonrisa radiante es lo último que Armin ve antes de entrar corriendo al agua helada y dejarse caer con los brazos extendidos.

La ropa se le pega al cuerpo. Le arde la piel de la cara cuando emerge, pero vuelve a sumergirla para abrir los ojos debajo. Alcanza a ver un pez negro con la cresta azul escondiéndose en el hueco de una piedra. Sus propios pies adquieren una cualidad verdosa y fantasmal.

Puede verlos incluso desde arriba, porque está en un paraíso cristalino que se torna naranja a su derecha, metros por delante de él.

–Lo de allá son corales –le indica Eren, todo diversión y risas. Gotas resbalando por todos los ángulos de su cara–. ¿Has probado el agua?

No ha terminado de preguntárselo y Armin ya ha vuelto a hacer un cuenco con las manos. Da un lametón y arruga el gesto, encantado.

–Sabe a sal –suspira–. A sal y a libertad.

* * *

En España, "tener pluma" es una forma coloquial de insinuar que un chico "parece" gay. Cuál es el criterio para afirmar que alguien "parece gay", lo dejo a gusto del consumidor. Y bueno, ya solo nos queda un capítulo :3 Y espero que nadie se ponga nervioso pero he decidido borrarlo y reescribirlo, pero tranquis, que estará para el día **diecinueve**.

 **EDITO** para anunciar que el diecinueve voy a actualizar un fic que llevo sin poder publicar desde hace casi dos meses _(Confeti rosa),_ y cuya actualización pospuse una vez para poder subir un capítulo de _Entreguerras,_ así que esta vez lo haremos al revés, de modo que _Entreguerras_ queda pendiente para el  domingo que viene (veintiséis de febrero). ¡Disculpad las molestias!

*Según los rangos militares en España, el Comandante estaría jerárquicamente por debajo del Teniente General, pero en Shingeki se supone que el Comandante es el cargo más alto dentro del Cuerpo de Exploración. Por lo demás, a pesar de que Eren y Mikasa son ambos oficiales generales, Mikasa ostenta un rango un poco mayor que el de Eren. Connie y Sasha quedarían ambos en el escalafón de oficiales, por debajo del de "oficiales generales" y dentro del mismo, Connie ostenta un rango mayor que el de Sasha.

Guest: JAJAJA el paradigma de la heterosexualidad :´D ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

 _¿Un review más para llegar a los cien?_


	19. A sal y a libertad

**NdA:** ¡pues nada, aquí estamos! :D No quiero spoilear a los que no siguen el manga pero tenía que decir que el capítulo anterior lo subí horas antes del 90 de SnK y JUST SAYING *wink wink* Os adjunto una pista musical en el texto, por si queréis sentiros como Armin durante la secuencia :3 Recordad quitar los espacios.

No os entretengo más; ¡nos despedimos abajo!

* * *

 **A sal y a libertad**

 **E** l día en que por fin se casan, Armin se lo pasa esperando una catástrofe, porque no ha asistido a muchas (de hecho, ha estado presente en más funerales y entierros que en enlaces matrimoniales) pero supone que las bodas consisten un poco en eso; en planear un millón de cosas y que al final alguna que otra no marche y se trastoque un orden inalterable y todo el mundo se ponga histérico. No es que le preocupe que los platos no salgan en el orden previsto o que alguien se siente en una mesa que no le corresponde, o alguna otra de las trescientas formalidades que exige el protocolo.

Lo que le preocupa es Jean, y todo el esfuerzo que ha puesto en que todo vaya como la seda. Lleva demasiado liderando tropas y operaciones militares como para que el perfeccionismo y la culpabilidad no formen parte de su carácter, y Armin no quiere pifiarla y entrar en el jardín antes de tiempo, o decir "sí, quiero" cuando le toque hablar a Jean. No quiere verlo decepcionado porque se supone que tiene que estar feliz, así que trata de centrarse en eso. En que pase lo que pase, va a estar bien porque Jean va a estar allí.

Y también Eren y Mikasa.

Él no podría estar más tranquilo, sin embargo. Transpira tranquilidad. Ponerse nervioso, qué tontería. Lleva tantos años visualizando este momento que es como si ya lo hubiera vivido. Unas cuantas miles de veces. Va a casarse. Nada nuevo bajo el sol. Buena parte de la población se casa o adopta gatos, o ambas, y nadie se ha muerto por eso.

Que él sepa.

–No estarás pensando en darte a la fuga, ¿verdad? –Le pica Eren, a su lado en el carruaje, que traquetea sobre el empedrado de las calles, tirado por sendos caballos robustos y negros como el alquitrán.

Armin había temido que Jean quisiera ponerles coronas de tulipanes a los animales, o adornar el carricoche de madera con lazos de raso o atar latas a las ruedas para que formar el escándalo de los escándalos y levantar siete alarmas distintas por alerta terrorista. Afortunadamente, el vehículo no es muy distinto de los que usan los médicos y los políticos más distinguidos de la ciudadela.

Han ensayado. Algo. Lo justo para que Armin sepa por dónde va a tener que caminar y lo que debería poder decir de carrerilla.

Ayer por la tarde Jean le echó a patadas de casa porque "cómo voy a verte vestido ANTES de que llegues al altar, tarugo" y Armin intentó quitarle hierro al asunto con un "creía que la gente normal se casaba con ropa", porque tenía una limonada a medias y un libro ilustrado sobre unos animales llamados elefantes que le habría gustado acabarse en el porche, y pocas ganas de moverse, pero Jean se había limitado a mirarlo con fijeza, como preguntándose si Armin siempre había sido así de idiota o se había apuntado a un cursillo para que le dieran un diploma, y a darle diez minutos para hacer la maleta.

Eren se rasca bajo la rodilla por sexta vez en lo que van de trayecto, murmurando algo acerca de lo cómodo que estarían los dos con bermudas. Ambos ataviados con pantalones de vestir, de esos que pican todo el año pero en verano te comen vivo. Negro el de Eren, gris el de Armin. Sisea un "jodido Kirschtein" que suena más bien a una risa derrotada, y Armin se afloja un poco la pajarita celeste, sofocado. El chaleco cian le oprime un poco bajo las axilas y empieza a sentirse pegajoso e inapropiado, y sabe que es infantil, pero comienza a darle un poco de pánico tener que caminar hasta Jean a través de un jardín infinito, porque va a estar imponente y sonriendo desde el altar como si Armin se hubiera subido a un barco hace diez años y él lo hubiera estado esperando desde entonces, y va a ser demasiado para él, que solo puede sudar y apartarse de la cara sonrosada los mechones que se le escapan de la coleta baja, anudada en un lazo impecable de lino azul.

–Tal vez lo haga cuando todos nuestros amigos nos miren y empiecen a llorar y a comentar que ayer éramos solo unos críos pero hoy estamos guapísimos, así que vas a tener que pararme.

–Podríamos fingir que te está dando un bajón de azúcar.

– _Eren_ –le advierte Mikasa, arqueando las cejas finas a la izquierda de Armin. El negro del mono que lleva puesto acentúa la piel pálida de sus hombros y se ajusta a su cintura, cayendo acampanado hasta los tobillos–, déjalo ya. ¿No ves que Armin está nervioso?

–Lo cual es genial –concuerda Eren–. Así a lo mejor le da un bajón de azúcar de verdad.

– _Eren._

–Chicos –carraspea Armin en cuanto el carricoche se detiene con un chasquido–. Creo que ya hemos llegado.

No sabe muy bien qué esperar cuando baja los dos maltrechos escalones que separan el suelo del carruaje del pavimento que rodea las rejas negras y afiladas que atrapan el _Jardín de las Flores_ ("VALE, admito que es un poco repipi", "pero si no me he quejado, Jean", "pero _sé_ que piensas que es repipi", "vale, tal vez sea un poco repip-", "YA LO SÉ, NO HURGUES EN LA HERIDA"), que es como se llama el sitio, pero tratándose de Jean, quizá se había imaginado que la entrada estaría atestada de gente dispuesta a ametrallarlo a base de arroz seco.

No hay ni un alma. Y tal vez eso lo atormenta. Puede, y solo puede, que Armin se pregunte si se ha equivocado de fecha.

–Yo me adelanto –anuncia Mikasa, estirándose para darle un beso corto en los labios a Eren, dejándole un poco de carmín en el proceso. La vieja bufanda roja, descolorida y mil veces remendada, cae sobre el interior de los codos a modo de fular. Los abraza con fuerza a los dos, y de repente Armin siente que vuelven a tener diez años y están asustados pero juntos. Los mira de soslayo a los dos y le acucia esa sensación olvidada de que está contemplando a las dos personas más fuertes del mundo. De que es diminuto frente a ellos pero no hay de qué tener miedo, porque siempre han cuidado los unos de los otros y ahora, en este instante, les toca a ellos hacerse cargo de él–. Os veo dentro.

Y Eren y Mikasa podrán haber cometido muchos errores, pero _jamás_ lo han defraudado. Jamás lo han dejado atrás.

La sonrisa de Mikasa es menos visible que el viento que le revuelve la cabellera hecha de ébano y reflejos, pero rezuma calidez y confianza, y una emoción que es difícil que a Mikasa se le refleje en el rostro habitualmente impasible. Mármol cincelado. Susurra "tú puedes, Armin" y Armin le aprieta la mano y murmura un "gracias" demasiado pequeño para lo que le gustaría decir.

Eren y él llegan a una especie de pacto silencioso por el que acuerdan esperar unos minutos. El astro rey les quema las coronillas y deslumbra en la esmeralda de los setos y las enredaderas que recubren los barrotes lustrados. No hay ni una nube en el cielo, que fluctúa en ondas violetas cuando a Armin le da por levantar los ojos de las puntas de sus zapatos betunados.

–¿Vamos? –le pregunta a Eren por fin, asiendo el pomo metálico de la verja.

Cuanto antes entren ahí dentro, antes pasará todo. Armin razona que lo que le sucede no es más que ese pavor irracional a cantar en público, y que una vez que entonas la primera nota ya tienes hecha la primera mitad del trabajo. Respira con fuerza. Se sacude toda la inseguridad de encima y cuadra los hombros, pero cuando entreabre la puerta no puede avanzar porque Eren lo hace girar sobre sus talones y le da un abrazo de oso.

 _Eren._

–Necesitaba este abrazo –confiesa Eren contra su hombro, emocionado–. Estoy fatal, tío.

 _Gracias._

Armin no puede evitar el ronquido de risa. Ni la burbuja de tensión que explota en su pecho y le relaja la musculatura.

 _Gracias de verdad, Eren._

–Soy yo el que debería estar fatal, Eren.

–No te des tanta importancia.

–Tienes razón –concede Armin, con la garganta agarrotada–. No es como si fuera mi boda.

–¿Puedo protestar cuando el Juez de Paz suelte lo de "quien tenga algo que decir, que hable ahora y calle para siempre" –entona Eren con gravedad– y pedirle a Jean que te abandone por mí?

Armin hace el amago de meditarlo.

–Qué va. Seríais un matrimonio muy próspero.

–Y no discutiríamos nunca.

Armin no sabe quién profiere la primera risotada, pero se queda atrapada entre ambos y le contagia todo el valor que necesita y cuando le cae la segunda lágrima por la mejilla, no es capaz de decir si es por imaginarse a Eren desbaratando la ceremonia y por consiguiente, por el careto que se le quedaría a Jean, o por lo pleno que se siente.

–¿Vamos? –inquiere, pasándose el dorso de la mano por los ojos y volviéndose hacia el portón.

–Vamos –asiente Eren.

Descienden por las escaleras de piedra erosionada, bajadas antes por cientos de pares de pies titubeantes. Huele al néctar de los hibiscos y a césped y a agua dulce, y Armin lo agarra del brazo y alza la barbilla.

 _www . youtube watch ? v = 01ZbUKvSAA4_

Justo cuando el primer violín rasga el aire. Al principio los rayos del sol le ciegan pero luego la ve. Es una orquesta diminuta. Conformada por unas doce personas como mucho. A un lado del altar. A cada paso, las voces de los instrumentos se entrelazan unas con otras, y Armin no conoce los nombres de casi ninguno, pero reconoce la melodía.

–Oye, pues es bastante apropiada –susurra Eren. La sonrisa por toda la cara. Armin le da un codazo flojito.

–Cállate Eren –sisea Armin, procurando no despegar los labios–. Que me río y _no puedo_.

Pasan junto a la gigantesca fuente de granito que preside el lugar. Pisando las losas de roca entre la hierba. El rumor del agua les refresca los rostros cómplices y acalorados.

Jean los mira con diversión. Desde el altar semicircular. Con una chaqueta color café y unos pantalones grises. La camisa remetida dentro del cinturón de piel y el pelo hacia atrás. Se parece a uno de esos investigadores privados que Armin ha visto en fotogramas antiquísimos, de la época que una vez se llamó _los cincuenta._

Se acuerda de que necesita el oxígeno para que no le ardan los pulmones solo porque comienza a fatigarse.

Armin nota cómo le fluye la música por las venas. Al principio triste y decadente, y luego hecha a base de chisporroteos luminosos y magia curativa. _Eres de lo que no hay, Jean._

Jean lleva una ceja arqueada. Negando con suavidad, como diciendo "ya sabía yo que no podía esperar un mínimo de seriedad de vosotros dos", y Armin le guiña un ojo, cabeceando hacia el grupito de músicos, "al final te has salido con la tuya". Jean se rasca la nuca, incorregible. Pidiendo disculpas. Junto a él, Odette Kirschtein se aferra a un pañuelo repleto de marcas negras que, a juzgar por su semblante congestionado y sus ojos rojos, son manchas de lápiz de ojos.

Armin tiene que quitarle la vista de encima porque verlo _así_ hace que se le revuelvan las tripas y quiera salir volando hacia la tarima. Cruza miradas con Carla, que le saca la lengua y se balancea entre Mikasa y el Capitán Levi, colgando de los dedos de ambos.

–El Capitán parece estar pensando que todo esto es una cursilería innecesaria –musita Armin, mordiéndose la carcajada.

–Lo dices porque no le has visto la cara a Shadis –opina Eren, haciendo una mueca–. Acabo de pasar delante de él. Tendrás suerte si aguanta toda la cháchara del Juez sin vomitar.

Armin tiene que apelar a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no buscar a Shadis entre las tres hileras de sillas.

Transcurre una eternidad hasta que llegan al pie del entarimado, y cuando lo hacen, lo primero que ve Armin es una mano tendida.

Más arriba, una pulsera de caracolas.

Y un poco más arriba todavía, el gesto limpio y la sonrisa amplia de Jean.

 _Siempre la sonrisa de Jean._

–Ey –lo saluda. Bajo, ligeramente ronco. Extremadamente aliviado. Como si en el fondo, hubiese estado esperando que Armin no viniera.

 _Mira que eres tonto, Jean._

Y ese es su chico. Jean Kirschtein, que no concibe un evento sin el hechizo dorado de la música y está radiante. En un fogonazo, tras los párpados, Armin le pinta un anillo en el dedo. Creía que se le habían secado los ojos pero no.

–Ey –inquiere, subiendo el primer peldaño mientras llora.

Las caracolas tintinean al chocar unas con otras.

* * *

 **T** iene el estómago lleno, plata alrededor del anular y una copa de vino en mano. Tras ella, Armin observa desde el balcón a sus invitados. A sus compañeros, sus amigos, sus _hermanos._ Ahí abajo, en el patio de la casa rural que han alquilado, están todos aquellos que le han aportado algo en la vida.

Se mecen como hojas, unos contra otros. Al compás de la letanía moribunda de la orquesta, que empieza a dar paso al canto nocturno de las cigarras. Cambian de pareja y van a sentarse. Algunos no se han levantado en toda la velada, y ahora que cae la tarde se animan a pasear por los senderos y los canales de agua de los jardines. El sol se esconde en su nido de rojos y malvas, y las sombras de los edificios más altos se proyectan sobre todo lo demás.

–Vale, esto es urgente. Connie acaba de desmelenarse –anuncia Jean, entrando eufórico en la habitación. La chaqueta ha desaparecido y las mangas se le han subido hasta los codos. El pelo le cae en todas direcciones. Lo abraza por detrás, hundiéndole la nariz en la primera vértebra, justo donde le cae el cabello rubio y deshecho–. Lleva como tres cubatas encima y se ha liado la corbata a la cabeza y _dice_ que va a pedírselo a Sasha, el muy pirado.

Armin fuerza el cuello tan rápido que se hace daño. Los ojos desorbitados.

–Que va a pedirle _el qué._

Jean deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Se ríe con ganas. Encantado con la situación.

–¿Tú qué crees, Armin?

–Oh. _Dios._ Mío –exclama, llevándose a la boca la mano con la que no sostiene la copa–. ¿Y qué haces aquí?

–No pienso pararlo –canturrea Jean con petulancia, dando vueltas por el balcón. Sin soltarlo–. Tengo demasiadas ganas de ver lo que se cuece.

–Jean.

–Hay tantas posibilidades.

– _Jean._

–Todas maravillosas.

–¡Jean!

–Y Eren tampoco va a hacerlo, así que ni te molestes en intentar aliarte con él.

Quiere indignarse y concienciarlo sobre la responsabilidad que conlleva una buena amistad, pero Jean no para de girar y girar y _girar_ , y el vino se le derrama sobre la piedra y la balaustrada, y cuando Jean lo besa sabe a azúcar y a pastel de merengue, y un poco a licor de frambuesas, a resquicios de café con leche, así que a Armin se le olvida. El sermón. Dónde está.

Lo único que tiene sentido es ese beso; ese beso que le trajo el espíritu del mar hace muchos, muchos años. Mucho antes de que Armin lo viera con sus propios ojos y se mojara los brazos en su orilla.

 _Siempre has sabido a sal y a libertad, Jean._

Cuando quiere darse cuenta vuelve a tocar el piso con los zapatos, pero siguen bailando.

Armin le sonríe contra el fantasma de la barba "oye, ¿y quién sería la Bestia? Entre tú y yo", y cuando Jean murmura "pues es evidente que tú. ¿Te has visto por las mañanas, campeón?", se detienen en medio de un verano sin fin solo para besarse sin prisa.

* * *

Y así, llegamos al fin de _Entreguerras._ Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis acompañado a Armin y a Jean, porque también me habéis acompañado a mí, y no podría haber encontrado mejores compañeros en este viaje. Sé que no ha sido un fic con intriga ni con suspense, y os agradezco la oportunidad que le habéis dado a pesar de ello. Con este final se cierra una etapa para mí; tal vez volvamos a vernos con el estreno de la segunda temporada, -que si algo va a traernos, va a ser JeArmin-, pero por ahora me gustaría centrarme en otros proyectos (estoy preparando un original para un concurso que organiza mi universidad y quiero empezar con un Amigo Invisible que se entrega en marzo, además de seguir publicando _Tu himno nacional_ y escribiendo _Vainilla_ y Confeti rosa :3).

 _¿Un review para llegar a los cien? ¡Ya nos queda muy poquito!_

Si queréis seguir en contacto conmigo, leer los posts que publico o los fanarts o los aesthetics que la gente hace sobre otros de mis fics, podéis encontrarme en **Facebook** como **Janet Cab Fanfictio-n** (sin guión para que la página no nos borre la palabreja). Y nada más; que espero que estéis todos estupendamente, y que disfrutéis de lo que queda de fin de semana ´u`

 _¡Hasta pronto cacahuetes! :D_


End file.
